You're On The Guest List
by Red Stockings
Summary: Respectable Oxford professor by day, party extraordinaire at the weekend. Charles has denied his powers for so long, that they are ready to implode. With Erik's help he must find himself, before he slips into Shaw's clutches. AU Cherik
1. The Weekend is a Train Away

**You're on the guest list**

**Summary**: Charles is becoming increasingly torn between all the different aspects of his life. He has a strange ex (Shaw) who is determined to pursue a relationship with him, a classroom full of students, a disapproving mother, a temperamental sister and a flatmate (Erik) who he is falling more in love with everyday. Also add in there a deep sense of shame at the fact he can read people's minds, and Charles Xavier is well and truly lost.

Now everything is about to collide, at the only way he can save those he cares about, is by forgiving himself for his past mistakes. Only this might be easier if he could stop making new ones.

**Parings**: Although this is mainly a Charles/Erik fic, there is also a Charles/Shaw storyline.

**Word****count: **3,073

**Chapter****One:**The Weekend is a Train Away

Charles looked at himself in the mirror and removed his tie, tugging it side to side until it loosened. There were the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes, and his shoulders were slumping. It had been a long and tiring week. His students had been busy studying for, (what was supposed to have been) a surprise test today. Charles didn't know how they had managed to find out about it (again), but somehow his pop quizzes never seemed to cause much panic. He suspected it had something to do with the two boys, Sean and Alex, who had taken the seats in the front row at the beginning of the year, and were probably hacking into his electronic lesson plans. Despite the fact that they often seemed to be suffering from post party hangovers, which Charles could often relate to, they had never missed a class. Really it was a small price to pay, at least all his students turned up for his lectures.

Charles looked at the stack of papers on his coffee table, and knew that it would take many hours of work to get through them all, hindered by the fact that Charles had conflicting priorities. It was the weekend and for Charles Xavier that meant only one thing, taking a train in order to escape from Oxford and his respectable life. His destination was London, where his sister Raven had installed herself, determined to make her name for herself in a West End show. Raven spent all her time in dance studios and theatre camps, and always looked forward to the weekend and her brother's visits.

Charles operated a very strict policy on what happens in London staying in London. He always had a good time when he was with Raven, but he would have been a fool not to realise it sometimes impacted upon the rest of his life. More than once he had considered the idea that he might be crazy. Trying to keep his two opposing lives separate was becoming a full time task, and his peers at the university were starting to wonder why he always looked so tired and sometimes ill. Most of the week he spent feeling dreadful, with an appearance to match, especially on Monday mornings. But no one had put two and two together yet, which seemed remarkable since he often smelled like a brewery.

However it seemed that his students were happy enough with him, and in them Charles was immensely proud. They were all achieving excellent grades, helped by the fact that Charles spent so much of his free time encouraging them, and scheduling further tutorials. It made the weekend all the more precious, when his time became solely his own. But when they were so eager to learn, and wanted his opinions and advice, Charles could never refuse to help. As it was, no one appeared to mind that the professor looked as if he'd been at the hard liquor all weekend. Who minded anything when you were getting an A?

Charles grabbed his coat, and stuffed the student's test papers into his usual weekend bag. Looking around his flat one last time, Charles took a deep breath and closed the door. He was finally ready for the weekend, even if maybe his liver wasn't. As he hurried down to the street, to where the taxi was waiting for him, Charles knew the slight fluttering in his stomach wasn't from the anticipation of seeing his sister, but rather a more enigmatic man named Erik Lensherr. Even thinking his name made Charles' heart beat a little faster, but he had no time to be daydreaming, because as soon as he climbed into the taxi, his phone started ringing. Charles knew without even looking who it would be.

"Are you on your way down yet?" Raven asked as soon as he answered. She sounded irritable, and Charles could imagine the displeased expression on her face.

"I'm on my way to the train station."

"You're joking right? I thought you'd be almost here by now," Raven complained. She was speaking in a loud and strained voice. From the background noise Charles supposed she was still at work. He could hear people yelling, and he wondered why Raven had chosen to phone him from the restaurant kitchen.

Although Raven only worked there when they were short, Charles had to admire her ability to juggle dance and drama classes, auditions, work and heavy weekends, whilst remaining fresh faced and full of energy. Charles couldn't remember ever feeling that full of life, not even at her age. Maybe he'd just been born with an older soul? Maybe he ought to quit and just get out his pipe and slippers?

"I'm sorry Raven, but Hank had wanted to discuss some of the test questions with me," Charles explained. He could never excuse himself without feeling guilty, especially from Hank, who always looked as if each question he asked was the most important one of his life. As a result of his philanthropy, Charles was now an hour behind.

"Well, it sounds as if I am going to be drinking tonight without you then," Raven said resolved. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday instead?" She hung up after someone started yelling her name, and Charles stared at the phone for a moment, before tucking it back into his pocket. He felt in his pocket for his keys, checking that they hadn't magically disappeared.

The journey to London was always the same, the train down from Oxford to London Paddington would take about an hour and twenty minutes, providing there were no delays, and then Charles would find a black cab to take him the rest of the way. The room he rented in London made up part of a large flat in the West End, which in turn, belonged the aforementioned man, named Erik Lensherr. He was someone Charles had found via complete chance, having seen a business card attached to a wall in a café, offering a room for rent.

It had been one of the easiest friendships Charles had ever made, Erik fit into his life like there had always been a place for him, just empty and waiting. Sometimes Charles scared himself by imagining what life might have been like if he hadn't found that card, or had never made that call. It left him feeling cold inside. They had known each other for more than a year now, and Charles knew enough about Erik to have his schedule mapped. From the time it was now, Charles knew that when he finally arrived at the flat, Erik would already be out. But since Charles had barely missed a weekend out in London in almost the whole year, he knew Erik would be probably expecting him anyway, and it wouldn't be a surprise to find Charles there when he came home.

Erik smiled, his was feeling ridiculously proud of himself, and couldn't hide it. The club was packed, and the atmosphere was alive, buzzing through the ground and up the walls. It was now a week since opening night, and word of mouth had spread, until the queue to get in was absurd. Erik had worked hard to get publicity for his project, promoting until he felt as if he ate, slept and breathed this club. There had been a point when he would have sold his soul for it, had he thought it would have helped. But as it was, it hadn't come to that. The club had received good reviews already, and was being featured in gossip magazines as the place to be 'spotted' in. Helped along its way by some well-placed invitations to some current reality TV stars. The promise of the press and free alcohol had been all Erik had needed to snare these fame hungry young people, that and a nice appearance fee that they couldn't refuse.

The success couldn't have been sweeter, but unfortunately Erik was forced to share his celebration with Sebastian Shaw. He was the silent partner in this venture, and had bankrolled the project. As a businessman, Shaw had had a lot of success in the city and had made a lot of money over the years. When he had decided that he wanted to open a club, he had wanted the best of everything, and that included Erik.

Erik had made it _his_ business to bring a lot of money into London's night scene. When a club wanted to re-brand itself, it was Erik they called. He was the best in the industry, having worked in and around clubs all his life. He had an eye for detail, a flair for the new and exciting, and whatever he touched seemed to turn into success. The deal Shaw had offered him had been to take his skills to the next level, and create something completely new. Hellfire was not just a club; it was an experience, a destination and an escape from reality. If you had the money, every wish could be taken care of, and if you didn't, you were invited to enjoy yourself, whilst those upstairs looked down and watched.

Erik watched a girl walk past him on stilts. She smiled down at him from on high, and then slipped into the crowd with ease. A little way off a man was entertaining slack mouthed drunken people by pressing grinders onto his metal covered body. Sparks were flying from him, and the show was impressive in its simplicity, it even held Erik's attention for a while. He knew that it was the small unexpected things that kept people happy, and the girls on roller skates with the shot dispensers attached to their backs, ready to fire alcohol straight into the punter's mouth, always went down a treat. All in all, Club Hellfire was a hit, and Erik surveyed his new empire with pride, the heavy bass pounding in time with his heart.

But it was Friday night, and that meant one thing. Charles Xavier would be already installed in his flat for the weekend, and if he went home now, he could probably catch him before he disappeared behind his bedroom door. Or, before he ran out the front door, into the dark night, and to the insanity of London's West End. As the music played, Erik thought back to the first time he had met his unusual flatmate.

Charles Xavier had been the last person Erik had expected to answer his advert. He still remembered the moment he had opened the door, to find the young man standing on the other side, his hand already outstretched in greeting.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I have come about the room," he had said. Erik remembered feeling immediately struck by him, and had been almost ready to offer the room up there and then, but Charles had stopped him from making a fool of himself by continuing to speak. "I have references, and I'll never miss a rent payment. In fact I'll pay by direct debit... if you like?"

Erik remembered them both just standing there, on either side of the door. Charles had continued to look at him with the bluest eyes Erik had ever seen, and a crooked smile on his face. He had been wearing pale chinos and a dark green polo shirt; it had had the little embroidered horse on the top left marking it as designer Ralf Lauren. Erik didn't know how he had managed to recall those details now, but he just supposed that Charles was one of those people, once seen, never forgotten.

"Don't you want to see the room first? Before you offer to give your money away?" Erik had asked.

"I already I know I'm going to like it," Charles had replied, the confident reply was followed by a bright smile. "But, yes, please show me the way."

Charles had been right, he had liked the room, which was good, because Erik wasn't sure he could have let him leave just then. Some months later Erik likened Charles to that one piece of furniture that made the room complete. It became so noticeable; that Erik only felt like this flat was a home when Charles was there for the weekend. Maybe it was because he had a reason to buy milk, or leave a fresh loaf of bread out in the kitchen, and fill the fridge up with something more than beer, microwave-meals and other items of questionable edibility. Erik often felt that on a Friday morning he turned in a housewife for a few hours, grocery shopping, changing sheets and putting towels through the wash. Once he even spring cleaned the bathroom, but had caught himself in his own madness, and resolved to stop being so weird. He had then considered employing a cleaner to do all of this for him, just so he could save face.

Erik didn't know why he bothered. As charming as Charles was, he wasn't the world's tidiest of housemates. He left dirty dishes next to the dishwasher instead of putting them inside. He always squeezed toothpaste out from the top of the tube, and not the bottom, which irked Erik more than it should. He always seemed to be using the last of everything before putting the empty packets back, instead of throwing them away, and then more infuriatingly, denying all knowledge of it. When he washed his hands, he often dried them by wiping them on his trousers, and there were always boring magazines about genetics lying around the flat after he'd gone. Erik hadn't even known there was a magazine devoted to something so singular, and the fact that there were people out there willing to buy it was weirder. All in all, Charles lived as if he was used to people cleaning up after him, and made no apology about the fact.

After walking around once more and surveying his empire, Erik found his head bartender and informed him that he was going home. Tomorrow, Saturday night, was going to taking up all his attention anyway. No sense tiring himself out tonight, he was better off going home and getting some well-deserved sleep. Or at least, this is what he told himself. It had nothing to do with wanting to see if Charles was there. Nothing at all.

Charles unlocked the front door, and flicked the lights on. Like he had expected, Erik wasn't home. By setting his bag down, Charles had the feeling he was already causing disorder in Erik's overly tidy lounge, and headed into the kitchen to open the fridge door. Erik was a big fan of instant meals. Charles didn't argue with him, since back on the Oxford campus, Charles found he depended upon the canteen to keep him alive. Cooking was something that seemed pointless to him, when you were only cooking for one. However, cooking for Erik was different. Charles found it relaxing, and there was pride in having someone enjoy what you made, and a comforting feeling in providing.

Staring into the fridge, Charles shut the door with a snap after removing a beer and picked up the phone instead. He decided to let the microwave have a night off and order some Chinese instead. An hour later, feeling content with a couple of cool beers and good food in his stomach, Charles felt himself starting to doze in front of the TV. He had been watching a rerun of a quiz show, in which the jokes were still hanging on to their topical laughs. He considered turning it off and turning it, but then the lock on the front door clicked open and Erik strode in. For a moment, they seemed caught by each other's unexpected presence. Erik closed the door behind him, but seemed no closer to unfreezing.

"You're back early," Charles remarked, straightening up from his lounging position on the sofa.

"I could say the same. Shouldn't you be out on the town by now?" Erik asked, finally finding the feeling in his body return, and a smile on his face. He unzipped his leather jacket, and placed it over the back of the sofa, near to where Charles was sitting. His eyes raked over Charles, taking in every inch of him, and then drifting towards the cartons of food on the table.

"My date cancelled," Charles replied, he could feel his cheeks flushing slightly, and tried to blame it on the beer, and not the odd look Erik had just given him.

"What a bitch, how dare she," Erik replied in a deadpan voice. "Well, at least you didn't miss Have I Got News For You."

Charles looked back at the TV, completely forgetting he was supposed to be paying it some attention.

"Yeah, thank goodness," Charles replied, grinning as he looked back. "I couldn't have lived otherwise. Are you hungry?"

It turned out that Erik was ravenous. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, it had been so long that his stomach had stopped alerting him to the fact, and ceased it's grumbling. Charles watched as Erik picked up the same fork he had been using just moments before, and started demolishing the remains of the noodles. He chose to sit next to Charles on the sofa, but not close enough to be touching. They watched the TV together, sometimes laughing, until Charles couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Stretching, Charles declared that he was off to bed.

"Want to get coffee when you're awake?" he asked Erik suddenly, standing and stretching his arms above his head. "But not before midday alright."

Erik watched the edge of Charles' now crumpled shirt rise up to show an inch of his stomach. Erik's eye caught on Charles' right hipbone.

"Sure," Erik replied, not knowing what he was saying. "I'll be here."


	2. Charles Has Secrets

**Word****Count: **2,960

**Chapter****Two: **Charles Has Secrets

By the time Erik wandered into the lounge, Charles was already up and tapping away on the computer. At first it had looked as though Charles had been uploading something onto the Oxford University website (which was intriguing in itself), but when Erik looked again, Charles had hit the save button and closed the page down. As he turned to face Erik, nothing about Charles' expression suggesting he had been up to no good, and instead of explaining what he'd been doing, he held up a flyer.

"Were you planning on going here tonight?" Charles asked looking at the flyer. "I've heard it's amazing."

Erik felt himself catch his breath. The flyer was a left over promotional item from the opening of Hellfire. Erik had been certain he'd gotten rid of all the evidence before had Charles arrived, but obviously he'd been amiss somewhere. And here in lay the problem, which when Erik thought about it, never failed to seem bizarre. For all their easy friendship, neither he nor Charles had ever discussed what either of them did for a living. The strange choice of taboo subject had not been Erik's idea, he had no desire to be keeping his life a secret, but rather it was Charles' evasive behaviour that had brought it about. Since Charles never mentioned how he made his money, Erik had done the courtesy of never asking.

Charles had never been interested in what Erik did for a living either, although he had probably guessed from the late hours Erik kept. Also from the selection of books he kept on his bookshelf, there were plenty of clues. But although Erik was finally making a good living now, when it came to being able to spend money without flinching, he had to admit Charles left him in the dust. Whatever Charles did, he was certainly being paid well for it.

The evidence came from the fact that Charles liked his clothes to have nice labels attached. They had spent a few Saturday mornings wandering around the Jack Wills store, where to his amusement, Erik discovered that Charles was extremely partial to the sweat pants. He also liked his shiny 'pulling shoes' to come from Ralph Lauren, along with owning multiple polo shirts of many colours. Erik thought Charles dressed like he was running for a Young English Gentleman of the Year Award, and her personally appreciated every inch of it. Charles knew how to make himself look nice, and Erik wasn't opposed to looking. Today he was wearing his tight jeans and dark blue boat shoes. Shopping with Charles was always interesting, he liked to spend money and he didn't care who knew. Therefore, talking about spending money was usually a failsafe topic.

"I thought I might drop in," Erik replied nonchalantly. He saw Charles raise an eyebrow.

"Drop in? That's very funny," Charles replied with a short mocking laugh.

Erik shrugged; he didn't really feel like explaining his business right now, especially after it had all been a secret for so long. Charles was unlikely to go anyway, and if he did, he'd spend most of the night in the queue outside. Or at least he would unless Erik fessed up and put him on the guest list. He opened his mouth to say something, since this would be a perfect time to tell Charles everything, and for it not to be strange… but Charles got there first.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already placed our orders," Charles continued, dropping the flyer on the table. It slid through the air before landing by the computer mouse and lying still. "My sister is bringing the coffee over, in apology for abandoning me last night," Charles replied, and then added after a pause, "I hope you don't mind?"

Erik shook his head. It was rare that Charles mentioned his sister, but Erik knew far more about Raven than he did about Charles' life. Raven didn't resemble her brother in any small way, she was blonde where he was dark, and predisposed to be surly where he was welcoming. Unlike Charles, twenty two year old Raven made no secret of her ambition and what she was doing with her life, which was trying to break into the West End theatre scene. But while she and Charles seemed to have very little in common, they both shared a love partying; much to their detriment Erik was sure. It was because of Raven that Charles came to London in the first place, so Erik was already predisposed to like her, and be thankful.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, and Erik supposed that was the signal for _him_ to answer it. The blonde girl on the other side had the biggest smile on her face that Erik had ever seen, and she thrust a cup of coffee at him as soon as she could.

"Special delivery!" she announced, ignoring the fact that she had almost exploded the cup of scorching liquid into Erik's hand, and strode into the flat before being invited. "Hey Charles, you finally made it here then?"

Charles abandoned the now hibernating computer and took a drink from the holder Raven was carrying. Erik noted how Raven didn't try to burn Charles' hands.

"You remember my roommate don't you Raven, Erik," Charles said politely, even though the introduction was unnecessary. Erik knew Charles was only saying such to remind her to be polite. Raven nodded.

"Of course," she replied as she flopped down on the sofa. "I'd hardly forget _Erik_." She gave her brother a wicked smile, before picking up one of Charles' boring magazines, and looking through it with an unimpressed expression on her face.

Erik was another person that Charles insisted on her keeping her mouth shut around. Just like with everyone else they happened to meet whilst Charles was visiting. Charles didn't like anyone in London knowing who he was, or where he really lived, or that he was a professor at Oxford University. Raven thought that was fair enough, but when it came to Erik, and the amount of time Charles spent talking about him, and making dreamy faces whenever the man was near him, Raven thought the rule was kind of stupid.

Raven supposed, it wouldn't do Charles' career any good if it came out that he was out on the town every weekend, doing God only knew what. Even Raven didn't know half of what Charles got up to, since he often abandoned her and went off to do his own thing. But what annoyed Raven most about her brother was the fact that although he was now twenty-eight, he passed for a lot younger. This appeared to work to his 'benefit', when it came to getting attention, and attention was what Charles loved.

His favourite haunt was London's gay scene, it was always more vibrant and had the best parties, well according to Charles. Raven often spent many nights searching for him, after he had found some older man willing to buy his drinks all night long. Why? Raven didn't know. Charles was perfectly capable of buying his own, but Charles rarely made any logical sense, so who knew. Mostly the men Charles met were left standing with depleted wallets and nothing to show for it. It seemed that that in itself seemed to be the game. And to be fair… who hadn't played that one? But how Charles hadn't been punched in the face yet for his less than honourable behaviour, Raven didn't know.

Raven might have had a big mouth, but even she could see why Charles wouldn't want to publicise his secret life to his Oxford peers. Actually, when it came down to it, it made perfect sense to keep these 'lives' separate, and the only thing really linking them together was Erik. Maybe Charles was afraid of what Erik would think if he was told the truth? After all, Raven thought, Charles must like living with Erik, since he kept on coming back.

Raven threw the magazine down, and looked around. Erik's flat was nice place. Everything in it was new and had been chosen with great care. But it was clearly a bachelor pad, a bit too much monochrome going on for her tastes, but other than that, she could have happily moved in too. It was on her way back from the kitchen to fetch a biscuit, that Raven noticed the flyer.

"Oh my God, everyone is taking about this place," Raven said looking longingly at the paper. She handed it to Charles. "I wish we could go. But we'd never get in. I know. The girls at work said the queue was right around the block last night, and that was a Friday night."

"I thought you might," Charles said smiling. "So I managed to get our names on the guest list."

Raven screamed in delight, and balled her hands into fists as if she was about to punch the air. Erik knew that he had to come clean now, there was no way he could keep up this charade of pretence any longer, and there really was no need for it. But as before, he couldn't get a word in.

"Are you serious Charles? We're really going? Oh my God I have to go home and get ready!" she squealed excitedly, grabbing her bag and hurrying to the door.

"You're got at least seven hours Raven," Charles called after her.

Erik knew he was running out of opportunity to say he was the host of the party Charles desperately wanted to get into tonight, but still, it felt odd to say. If Charles had his name down at the door, then he obviously knew someone on the inside. He'd be in the VIP section of the club, and there would be nowhere for Erik to hide. Not that he didn't want to spend time with Charles, only, he hadn't been on a night out with the man since the incident some months ago.

Erik referred to it as the incident because it was not a pleasant memory for him. It had involved lots of alcohol and making a drunken pass at Charles. One that was quickly shot down, when Charles revealed that he was involved with someone who wouldn't appreciate the competition. Erik knew enough of the London underworld to know that there could be some very powerful enemies to be made, and since he had wanted his club to a success, he hadn't pressed the issue. Charles' partner might have had the means to bury him in more ways than one, and although this might still be true, Erik wished he had made more of a play for Charles and made his interest known. Because now, there was just an awkward silence upon the subject, and Erik was too discouraged to try again.

Charles was looking at him now as if he suspected Erik had something to say, but again it would have to wait. Erik's phone was ringing and it was Sebastian Shaw. For a moment he considered ignoring the call, and staying to hang out with Charles. But that would be dangerous; pissing off Shaw was never pretty, as he had found out only too recently when the bottles of champagne almost didn't arrive in time for opening night. It was hardly Erik's fault, but the temper on the man wasn't worth baiting. So he turned his back on Charles and answered the phone.

"We need to meet to discuss business."

"Where?" Erik asked, although he bet he knew the answer to that already.

"The club, I'll see you in the red bar," Shaw replied before ending the call. The fact that he gave no time for the meeting meant that Erik needed to leave now, and could be waiting for hours before Shaw decided to show up.

"I'm going to have to go out," Erik told Charles. "I probably wont be back tonight."

Erik saw the light in Charles eyes dim, as his smile faded away. Erik knew he had disappointed him, and it lifted his heart to think that Charles had enjoyed his company enough to miss him.

"Oh," Charles replied.

"I hope you have a good night," Erik said, before looking over his shoulder once more at the mysterious man on his sofa, one last chance to tell him the truth. Erik shrugged. He'd find Charles tonight and surprise him, he couldn't keep Shaw waiting.

Sebastian Shaw made him wait for an hour, but it wasn't all bad. Erik was able to sample some of the food on the menu, and partake in some pre party cocktails. By the time Shaw finally arrived, Erik had forgotten he was supposed to be discussing business, but the stack of files beside him didn't let the fact be forgotten for long. It was best to be prepared for these impromptu meetings, since he never knew what was going to be on the agenda.

Today it seemed as if Shaw was in a good mood. As he went through the accounts, he tapped his foot against the side of the bar, and every now and then he ran his hand through his hair. If Erik didn't know better, he would have said that Shaw was nervous. But of what, Erik had no idea. It certainly wasn't _him_causing this. As Shaw continued to read, Erik found himself daydreaming. His mind travelled back to the flat, and he tried to imagine what Charles might be doing now. Was he eating, or watching the TV? Was he reading his intellectual magazines, or was he on the phone to Raven? Had Erik been able to stay, maybe they could have done all of those things together. Maybe he would have revealed his 'secret', and taken Charles to his club properly. There was no reason why he wouldn't have. But Shaw was talking again, and the papers had been abandoned on the bar.

"We have made excellent profits already," Shaw was saying. "You were worth your fee Lensherr,"

Erik didn't reply. He had noticed that Shaw liked to talk about people as if he owned them. His view that he could buy and sell anything didn't seem to exclude people, and when he employed someone, he expected them to be devoted to him. Since Erik was a borderline workaholic there was no risk of him losing his job, but others hadn't been so lucky. Already they had fired two bouncers for being too lax, and some of the bar staff for not being quick enough turning around money for drinks.

"I am glad you think so," Erik replied, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Tonight will be even better Erik. We'll take more money, the press will be more relaxed, and I'll be finally getting my hands on him."

Erik nodded along not paying much attention, and then suddenly his brain caught up. Had he heard that right?

"What?" he asked, eloquence be damned, what Shaw had just said was bizarre. "Hands on who?"

"Just someone I have perusing for a long time," Shaw replied offhandedly. Erik thought that was going to be the end of the explanation, but then Shaw continued. "For months now he has been giving me the slip, playing hard to get. Just to make it worse I know he has been screwing other men whilst stringing me along."

Erik picked up his drink from lack of anything better to do with his hands. This conversation was getting very uncomfortable, and this was far more information than he was willing to hear about his boss. Plus whomever this other man was, who wasn't giving Shaw what he wanted, Erik hoped he knew what he was in for tonight, as there was an evil glint in Shaw's eye. But who in their right mind would intentionally lead Shaw on, and not only that, see other men at the same time? They would have to have a death wish, surely?

"But he is coming here tonight, I've put his name on the door, and sent him an invite," Shaw said. He was grinning in a way that gave Erik the shivers.

"Won't he suspect?"

"No, the little bastard is out every weekend. He's known on the scene for spending idiotic amounts of money. Loads of clubs let him in for free, he'll suspect nothing, and then I'll surprise him."

Again Erik felt his stomach churn. He suddenly felt pity for the little creature that was about to be caught in this horrible spider's web. Erik wondered why Shaw would go to so much trouble over someone. Exactly who the hell was this man that was making Shaw all psycho?

"So, what is this guy's name then? I'll look out for him for you," Erik offered. Maybe he could warn him off, and send him home before Shaw found him?

But Erik's blood ran cold, as the glint in Shaw's eye flashed towards him, and he said, "Charles."

Erik knew instantly, that Shaw meant _his_ Charles, and he was heading straight into a trap.

"Charles Xavier," Shaw elaborated.

Oh God, Erik though. He suddenly understood why Shaw was behaving like someone possessed, Erik had no doubt that Charles was perfectly able to mess with someone's head. Even when Charles was in the same room as _him_, he was always just out of reach. He would drive Shaw mad.

"Yes, look out for him if you like Erik, but understand that he is mine," Shaw said, going back to reading the papers in front of him. "And you know what I expect from those I own."

Erik nodded numbly. What the hell was Charles thinking getting involved with this man? What was he thinking not giving him what he wanted? Erik now changed his view on what would make this night a success. Never mind the bar takings, if he and Charles made it through alive, then he'd count the night as a win.


	3. Saturday Night in Hellfire

**Chapter****Three:** Saturday Night in Hellfire

Sebastian Shaw was Charles' ex. They had been 'together' in the very loosest of terms two months, until Charles had woken up to Shaw's controlling behaviour, and moved just out of his grasp. He was the only man Charles had ever been in a relationship with, that had lasted more than a few days, and then he'd only agreed because he hadn't known how to say no. Shaw was a frightening man, and it was only after Charles had agreed to see him again, that he'd realised Shaw had wanted to hook him in, and consider him property. Charles realised he hadn't been treated any differently to anyone else that Shaw was interested in, but when Charles had refused to commit, rather than turn Shaw off, it had only made him more possessive.

What Charles had learnt about Shaw, was that he liked to collect people, taking them out only when he wanted to play with them. He seemed to view life like a twisted game of Monopoly, advance to Go, collect Charles, play him round the board, pass Go, and collect someone else. But the thing that terrified Charles most was, that if he remained in Shaw's world, the weekend would never end. It would have been very easy to forget who he was, what he wanted, and in the end when he was a creature of Shaw's making, Shaw could have taken it all.

But unlike so many others before him, Charles had seen the trap. Experienced game player that he was, even Charles knew this was way out of his league, and knew that this was one game he couldn't win. He had been in way over his head, and recognised that the only thing he had been still free to do, had been to run.

But it was too late to escape and unwittingly Charles knew he had made himself into the one unobtainable thing in Sebastian Shaw's life. He had set the challenge, being unable to be bought with money like so many others had been before him. Shaw couldn't impress him with flash spending, gifts or taking him to expensive places. In that way, Charles had been in control, he could have called the shots had he wanted to. Had Shaw not terrified him right down into his very soul, Charles knew they could have been an interesting team. But Charles had wanted out, and Shaw couldn't forgive him for it.

By the time Erik managed to free himself from Shaw's clutches, he felt sick. His mind was racing with all possible scenarios. Why the hell had Charles never given him his phone number? And why the hell had he never asked for it? They were both in some stupid stand off, where neither would now make a move towards even real friendship, let alone anything else. Hanging out for a few hours on the weekend just wasn't enough. All this secrecy was going to get someone hurt, and it seemed as if that someone was going to be Charles.

Erik didn't know what Charles had been playing at, involving himself with someone as scary as Sebastian Shaw. How had they even met each other anyway? All the while Erik rode the Tube back to the flat, he ran through possible scenarios. But knowing so little about Charles gave him nothing concrete to go on. He couldn't imagine Shaw being nice enough to anyone, long enough for them to think spending time in his company would be a good idea. Then again, Shaw didn't need to be nice to _him_, so maybe Erik had only ever seen one side to him. But that side was enough.

The worst-case scenario that crossed Erik's mind with a shameful creeping was that Charles was some kind of high-class rent boy. He seemed to have a lot of money to throw around, and never mentioned where it came from. In fact, Charles was shady about a lot of things. The thought made Erik uncomfortable, but the more it swam around in his head, the more plausible it seemed. Where exactly did Charles go all week? Did he rent rooms all over the city? It would make sense that Charles was always buying clothes, and always looked so well put together. Erik had never stayed in all night on a Saturday when Charles had been around, so there was no way he could be sure Charles didn't invite people back to the flat.

The idea was crazy, but it gripped Erik and wouldn't let go. He tried to shake the image of Charles meeting Shaw from him mind. Had it been in a bar? Did Shaw find Charles through another client? And did Raven know? Surely she wasn't happy about this? No, she couldn't know. Erik shivered as his imaginary Charles left with Shaw, a fake smile on his face.

By the time Erik reached home he felt frantic. He burst through the door calling Charles' name, but the place was empty. Erik felt his heart sink, it was too late, and Charles was already out. But whilst everything else was quiet, the computer was blinking, as if it was still on standby. Erik knocked the mouse, and the machine started whirring back into life. The screen quickly turned from black to colour, and a message appeared. _Windows__has__recovered__from__an__unexpected__shutdown.__Restore__to__your__last__session?_Erik clicked yes, and the screen returned to it's last opened internet page. It was an email account, and one email had been opened already.

_Can I make an appointment with you soon? Hank. _

"What the hell?" Erik asked. Was Charles conducting his business through email? Was this the modern way to solicit clients? And who was Hank? A regular?

Erik closed the page down. He had no desire to go reading anything else. He felt angry. Why did Hank have Charles' email, and _he_ didn't? He was willing to bet Hank had Charles' phone number too, and he was really starting to hate Hank. Marching into Charles' room, he stared at the unmade bed, and wondered how many people had been in there. Not that they had ever made any rules on bringing 'guests' home, so Erik could hardly complain, but he was starting to make a list. Then he paused, as he checked himself. He hardly had any right to be annoyed. Charles was a grown man. He had the right to make money however he chose, and apparently according to his wallet, he was pretty darn good at it.

But what stung was that Shaw had been allowed to touch Charles, where as Charles had spurned Erik's advances. Had he lost out to Charles because of Shaw? Was that the person Charles had been 'involved' with all those months back? The one with the powerful friends not scared to bury a man? Had Charles just been trying to protect him then? Maybe there was a chance for the two of them? Maybe… maybe a lot of things. But on thing was for certain, Erik was going to lose Charles to Shaw again if he didn't get a move on.

The whole time that Erik showered, his mind kept drifting to places he knew it was wrong to be. He shocked himself with his own readiness to find paying Charles for all that he had wanted for so long, appealing. He half wondered in his shower induced madness, whether if Charles was to walk through the door now, he would be able to stop himself from asking: "How much? Name your price and I'll pay it." But it was just a fleeting fantastical thought. As soon as the hot water turned off, and the room chilled him, he knew that wasn't what he wanted from Charles. Erik was beginning to wonder whether this obsession was turning into something much more. There had to be something wrong with him. He had to stop before he turned into Shaw.

It was almost eleven by the time Charles and Raven arrived at Hellfire, as expected the line to get in was stretching around the block. Those who waited were looking over each other's shoulders excitedly, still optimistic that they would manage to make it through the doors. Charles could already tell that tonight was going to be a good one, the buzz in the air was full of people determined to enjoy themselves. He could hear music already, and as he and Raven approached the entrance, he tried not to notice that he was getting envious looks from those still queuing.

Charles could hear the heavy bass every time the doors opened, and as he stood and waited for the doorman to find his name on the list, he could hear Snoop Dogg wanting to make everyone _Sweat_inside the club. He could tell that Raven wanted to dance, since her head was already moving to the beat. After a few seconds that seemed like a lifetime, the doorman beckoned them in, and they were given plastic VIP cards on red glitter covered lanyards. Charles saw that his name was printed upon his, whereas Raven's simply said 'plus one.'

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed as they walked inside. "Woah, we're in a steel works!"

Raven's explanation for the décor seemed more fitting than anything Charles could think up. The main club area was covered in warped metal, which looked as if it had been wrenched down from the ceiling, and melted down the walls. The DJ was suspended above the crowd in a strange cage like structure, which looked as if it too had gotten too near to the fire. He was the reigning God over the dancers, on his head, a miner's hat; it's light flashing on and off. He was only stopped from falling to his death by the safety harness wrapped tightly around him. Charles supposed the theme they were going for was 'industrial dirt'. It was insanely clever, it made him completely forget that there was a world outside of this cavern of flashing lights and heavy sound.

"Come on, let's dance," Raven suggested, dragging Charles into the mass of people.

It was after a few shots of sambuca, and a Corona, that Charles realised he was dancing with people he didn't know, singing "I ride this mother****ing beat like a tractor." He'd lost sight of Raven, and didn't know for how long he had been dancing on his own. He was sure he had drunk too much when he appeared to be hallucinating, as he had just spotted someone unexpected. A few sluggish blinks into the blinding lights told him that the apparition was real. Erik was staring down at the crowd from an upper level of the club, leaning over the warped railing, unmoving like a statue. Charles wondered how long he had been there, and whether he had come tonight because Charles had suggested it?

Pushing himself out of the crowd, Charles searched for a way upstairs. Suddenly the club seemed like a maze, and he'd been drinking too much to make sense of it. But suddenly someone was demanding to see his pass, and Charles couldn't co-ordinate himself quickly enough for the man's liking. The man grabbed the pass from around his neck and inspected it, before shoving it back at him.

"Carry on sir."

Charles didn't know where he was likely to end up once he walked up these stairs, but now that he'd annoyed the bouncer, he didn't feel he could back out and go another way. There was no one else around, and when he finally reached the top, he quickly realised that this wasn't where he wanted to be at all. The walls slowly turned from steel to red, and the floor into soft carpet. It looked like a retro style gentlemen's club, and just as predicted, girls were dancing around poles at the far left of the room.

"I wouldn't have thought this was your kind of thing," someone said from behind him.

Charles felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew that voice. It was one that he'd hoped he wouldn't be hearing again… ever. Shaw had his hands on him before he knew what was happening, and he was being guided through a door, and into the backrooms of the club.

"How are you Charles?" Shaw asked. They emerged back into the main club; long enough for Charles to see he was now on the balcony he'd seen Erik standing on.

"I'd be better, if you told me where you're taking me," Charles replied. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but he owed Shaw, and he wasn't expecting to get out this lightly.

"Always the joker Charles," Shaw said, his voice was playful, but Charles knew how quickly he could turn. It was best to keep smiling, and pretend that seeing Shaw again was exactly what he had been hoping would happen tonight. "I just thought we could spend some time together, away from all the noise."

"I like the noise," Charles replied. He would never say anything, but he was sure there was more noise in his head than there was in anyone else's right now. It was deafening, a sign that he was frightened and losing control.

"I know, but just be nice to me tonight Charles, please," Shaw said. He might have spoken with a smile, but he squeezed Charles' arm so tight that it was painful.

Charles looked into his face. There was no mercy behind those eyes. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this mess. He didn't even know where he was, the club was like a labyrinth, and he couldn't understand how Shaw knew where he was going. Why was Shaw even here? Of all the places in London, why here?

Shaw led him into another room, which appeared to be a restaurant. It was pretty empty at this time; only a few people remained eating chips to soak up the drinks of the night.

"Why don't you take a seat? We'll can talk, you like to talk, don't you Charles," Shaw instructed.

Charles chose a seat where he could keep an eye on the door. He wanted to text Raven, the old SOS text of help. But the last thing he wanted to do was drag Raven into this mess, even if she might have been able to burst in here, cause scene and get them home. But then his mind went completely blank, and his blood cold, because had just Erik walked in, and Shaw had shook his hand.

**Songs****referenced** (in case you are interested) Snoop Dogg "Sweat", Wretch 32 "Traktor". Because those songs are brilliant to dance to.


	4. Stopping Time

**Word****Count:**3,344

**Chapter****Four: **Stopping Time

Shaw was holding Erik's hand a fraction too long, and Erik looked uncomfortable. Charles watched with a knot in his stomach as Erik snatch his hand away as quickly as he was able to. Once Shaw realised him, Erik's fingers flexed as if he wished to rid himself of the memory of Shaw's touch, before his fingers curled into a ball. Charles was desperate for Erik to look his way, he didn't know what was happening, but he felt as if he had been betrayed. His heart was hammering, and his breathing was becoming shallow and fast, the beginnings of panic. Had Erik known all along? Why hadn't he said anything, why would he let Shaw attack him like this, without any warning? Were Erik and Shaw friends, or more than friends? The questions ran on and on, and there were no answers to be had. But it did not stop his mind from running wild, for his heart to sink, and for his hands to shake. Charles needed to know, but there was something holding him back, stopping him from truly wanting the answers. He wasn't ready for his world to shatter tonight.

"This is the young man I was telling you about," Shaw said smugly, his hand slipping around Erik's back in order to guide him forward to Charles' table. "Charles, I would like you to meet the architect of this club, Erik Lensherr. Erik, this is Charles, the boy that has been giving me the run around for far too long."

Erik's eyes lifted from where they had been firmly fixed upon a point just before the table, and felt a shiver run up his arms and towards his fluttering heart as he met with Charles' startled blue eyes. He saw in Charles' face a pale terrified expression, something that looked so very wrong on him. Erik could feel Charles searching his face in return, desperate for answers Erik was unable to give. It was clear that Charles couldn't believe what had taken place tonight, the shock was clearly written through him. From the way that he sat in his chair, small and unmoving, to the way his eyes drifted to Shaw, Erik knew that Charles was sharing the same cold unnerved shiver as he.

As Erik took a seat in front of him, landing heavily in the chair like a dead weight, Charles wished with every frantic beat, that he had not drunk quite so much. Maybe this wouldn't have been so frightening had he been able to process what was happening? Charles kept his eyes firmly on Erik, seeing him flinch as Shaw clapped him roughly on the shoulder, before taking the empty seat next to him.

"Erik designed the interior of Hellfire, he has an intriguing imagination, has he not, Charles?"

The way Shaw lingered on Charles' name made Erik tense. The weight of Shaw's hand on his shoulder felt heavy, and he wished he might shake him off. Eventually Shaw let go, and Erik forced himself to repress a shudder. The contact was not welcome, especially when everything was being done to intimidate Charles, and make it seem as if they were in some kind of collusion together, and out to get him. Erik hoped will all his heart that Charles was not doubting him, but the frightened look in Charles' eyes did not suggest he was prepared to trust anyone right now. Erik was sorry that he had had any part in this trickery of Shaw's.

The way Shaw was talking made Charles wondered whether this was some kind of double bluff. Did Shaw know that he and Erik were already acquainted? Or was Erik as shocked as he was? It was impossible to tell, since Erik didn't look surprised, rather, he looked ill. He had simply looked at Charles when he had first arrived with dread; now his face was steely cold, his eyes now held an expression so very unlike the Erik Charles knew. Shaw was smirking at them both, as if this scene couldn't have possibly gone any better, and Charles felt himself completely tongue-tied. He had the feeling that both he and Erik were balancing on a knife-edge, and one wrong word and everything would come tumbling down.

"The club is amazing," Charles replied sincerely, there was no need to lie. His eyes returned to Erik, who was now looking at him with a slight pleading in his expression. "You really designed this?" His interest was genuine, despite the tense situation.

"Yes," Erik answered. He tried his very best to ignore Shaw, who was watching the exchange with the keenest of interest. "That's my job. Designs, architecture, helping a club make money… among other things. Except this job here, this is permanent."

Charles could have discussed this topic all night. Erik had always been a mystery to him, and since Charles had not wished to talk about _his_ job, he'd never asked questions about Erik's. Erik had returned the favour, by never mentioning how he made a living, not even in passing, even though Charles had always wished that he would. Shaw must have noticed that he was losing Charles' attention, as he quickly changed the subject.

"Do you know how hard it was tracking you down? I had to use all of my contacts to get that invite to you," Shaw admitted, calling Charles' attention to him.

Inadvertently he gave his hand away to Erik, it was true then, Charles had been avoiding Shaw. No matter how much bragging Shaw did, Charles was clearly not interested. The fact that Shaw had no direct means of contacting Charles also said a lot. Maybe it was Erik that knew the most about the man before them, more even that his supposed ex-lover. Erik shook the thought of Shaw and Charles together out of his mind, it seemed so unlikely, and especially when Charles was behaving as if seeing Shaw again was some kind of torture. It certainly didn't make Erik think that it had been anywhere near the intimacy Shaw would have him believe.

The fact that Charles had spent most of this meeting gazing at Erik had not gone unnoticed by Shaw, and he was rapidly regretting inviting him. In fact, apart from backing him up, Erik looked surly and uninterested. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall, which was now ticking past two in the morning.

"You wouldn't like me if it was easy Shaw," Charles replied languidly, as if this was a run of the mill occurrence for him. He followed this statement with a yawn, his hand raised to politely try cover his mouth, but he looked genuinely tired. He glanced at the clock; it was much later than he had thought it was, Raven had been missing for some time, yet his phone was silent. She had not noticed his disappearance, or, she was not worried.

Erik looked at Shaw. The older man seemed stumped for a reply. Erik didn't know what to make of Charles either. But he couldn't stop the smile that appeared at the corners of his mouth. Charles was looking at Shaw in such a way that told Erik that he expected to get his way eventually. Erik wondered how Charles could go from terrified to not caring in the space of a few minutes. Then he stopped smiling. Maybe Shaw had never caused the frightened look in Charles' blue eyes after all? Maybe it had been aimed at him?

Charles' hand moved from his mouth to the side of his head, where he casually touched his temple, and rested his elbow on the table. He smiled slightly.

"The day that you stop driving me crazy Charles will be the day that Mars attack," Shaw said looking Charles over with an obvious hunger in his eyes. "Erik, please ensure my guest remains were he is, I have some business I need to attend to." Erik frowned at the peculiarity of this comment. Why would Shaw leave them alone, after going to such effort to get Charles here in the first place? Nothing about any of this made any sense.

Charles grinned, but the relaxed pose he had adopted twitched with the underlying tension he still felt. He was pretty good at bluffing his way through most things, but Shaw was something else. Charles had been unprepared tonight, and seeing Erik had knocked him off his stride. But Shaw hadn't changed. He still wanted to believe that he had what it took to conquer everyone around him. All Charles had to do was convince him that he had indeed won this round, and he might leave here in one piece.

"Certainly," Erik replied.

Shaw stood, walked around the table to where Charles was sitting and bent to whisper something in his ear. His hand took hold of Charles' shoulder, in a cruel imitation of the same touch he'd used on Erik not long ago. Only this was not a gentle touch, rather a fraught grip of a drowning man. His fingernails dug into Charles shirt, deep enough to touch the skin beneath, most likely leaving marks.

"Getting hold of you was never easy," Shaw said in a low voice, filled with a threat.

"I am sorry you were so inconvenienced," Charles returned more coldly. He turned to look at Shaw, and shrugged his hand from his shoulder.

"You changed your number," Shaw continued, straightening.

"You didn't get the hint."

There was silence this time. Erik felt as if the air had just been sucked out of the room, and this time Charles had pushed Shaw too far. Shaw's ego wasn't so big that he missed the hostility in which Charles had spoken his last words. Erik sat frozen, feeling as if he might shiver under the weight of the sudden threatening atmosphere that had descended over their table. Even Charles looked as if he had lost the spark in his eyes, and the frightened look was returning.

"You made a deal with me Charles," Shaw warned, speaking very evenly, as if every word was an effort. His hands were at his sides, but looked as if they would very much rather be around Charles' neck.

"What deal?" Erik asked quietly. He was long past feeling like the third wheel here, and it Shaw had invited him in order to show Charles off, he'd been banking a lot on Charles being pleasant tonight.

"Exclusivity," Shaw replied with a spiteful sneer.

Erik straightened in his chair. If there was any proof to be had that his speculation about Charles was correct, this had to be it. What else could Shaw mean? However, it seemed Charles had a really risky business plan going on, since he was on the verge of pissing Shaw off more than could be repaired. But the fact that Shaw hadn't punched Charles by now, it seemed likely that the man got off on Charles being obnoxious. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've changed my mind," Charles said folding his arms.

"You don't get to decide that!"

Erik felt himself tense. He was sitting with two of the most unreadable men he had ever met in his life, and there was no telling what would happen next. But it seemed that Charles had won this round, since Shaw simply pulled out his phone and started calling someone before he left the table and walked through the doors to the kitchen.

"Don't even think about running out on me Erik," Charles warned. Erik blinked hard, that was exactly what he had been about to suggest, except he would have taken Charles with him. "That would be stupid. Shaw would only follow you, especially if you managed to convince me to follow you."

"What the freaking hell Charles? What the hell is all this with Shaw? Don't you know the man is completely unhinged? He talks about you like he had the winning bid at the auction and now he owns you!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Charles replied, not giving anything away. He leant back in his chair, clearly not about to be making any bids for freedom soon. "It will do not good Erik, you cant run from Shaw. Believe me, I've been trying."

The kitchen was starting to empty. Lights were being turned off at the far corner, and the remaining patrons looked around to see if they were going to be kicked out.

"Why didn't you tell me your ex was psycho Shaw? He's the one isn't he, the one you warned me about that night isn't he? The one that wouldn't want any competition," Erik accused, his voice lowered. He watched Charles scowl, his brows creasing together. But still the ferocity of the blue in his eyes, still burned in the dim light.

"Why didn't you tell me you work in the club psycho Shaw owns?" Charles retorted. "You've had plenty of opportunity. If you've said something, I never would have come here."

"Partly owns," Erik corrected, unable to help himself. He saw Charles' scowl deepen.

"Whatever Erik, you've hustled me tonight. How do I know you weren't in on this from the beginning? Maybe Shaw paid you? Does he know that I live with you? Is he going to be popping by later?" Charles asked, the questions firing faster than his brain could even register them.

"I promise this was as much as a shock to me as it was to you," Erik protested in earnest. "Just look in my eyes Charles, and tell me if you believe I am lying to you. I tried to find you, to warn you, but when I went back to the flat you had already left. What could I do?"

Charles did as he was told to, and looked into Erik's eyes. He didn't know what he was trying to find there, but he felt as if Erik was too far away from him. He wanted to be closer, to touch him, and tell him everything. Forget Shaw ever existed, and just start again. This should have been his night with Erik. He should have found Erik on that balcony; they should have spent this time at the bar, sitting together and laughing. They shouldn't be here in this dim lighted place, staring at each other like strangers.

The pull into Erik's mind was so appealing, and for the second time tonight, Charles let his abilities get the better of him as he yielded to temptation. _I __know __you __haven't __lied __to __me __Erik._

Erik froze. He could have sworn Charles had spoken to him, but there was no way that could have been possible. Charles seemed to mirror the alarm that was written across Erik's face, as if he had also surprised himself by this strange moment. But then he smiled shyly and dropped his eyes to stare at the table.

_You're __not __crazy. _Charles' voice continued._I __really __am __talking __to __you._

Erik stood abruptly, knocking this chair over in the process. Had someone spiked his drinks tonight? Was all of this a hallucination? Was he about to wake up in a gutter in a back alley, face down in the mud? There was no way Charles could be talking to him inside of his mind. That was impossible. No, maybe not impossible, there were all sorts of extraordinary people in the world right now, but it was just not possible for Charles. He was supposed to be the one normal thing in this really messed up world, he was supposed to be the person that Erik wanted to be more like. The person that Erik wanted to impress and fantasise that one-day, Charles might be interested in him in return. Except, at no point had Charles ever promised to be normal. He'd never agreed to play a part in Erik's imaginary world.

This night was being quick about destroying everything Erik had believed to be true for so long. If Charles was speaking to him from within his mind, then that meant only one thing. Erik wasn't the only one who was unusual, only Charles just seemed like the most unlikely person to have surprised Erik in this way, and he didn't know what to do about it.

"I have to go," Erik declared. He didn't know what to say, he felt stunned, and just wanted to run away for a moment. This was one weird event too far tonight.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," Charles replied with a hint of panic in his voice. He could see that Shaw was making his way back to them. He stood clumsily, matching Erik's tense stance, the table between them keeping them apart.

Charles' heart was pounding. He hadn't meant to lose control like that, but he'd been drinking, and the tension had been too much. He could tell that he had frightened Erik, and Shaw couldn't have come back at a worse moment. He needed to explain himself, because things couldn't end like this. He couldn't let Erik walk away not understanding what was happening, and with Charles' secret hanging in the balance, out in the open.

"Don't leave," Charles begged hurrying around the table. "Please, don't leave me here with him."

Erik took a shaky step backwards unsure where to look. He could feel Shaw walking closer to them, the tension back in the air. As he moved away, he could see the panic building in Charles, and his hands balled into fists.

"No, stop," Charles said, his words not a request, and more of a demand. Erik hesitated.

"Charles," Shaw warned growing nearer. "Where do you think you are going?"

Charles turned to look at Shaw, and a strange expression crossed his face. Before Erik could even take another step, a strange sensation overcame him. _STOP!_

Erik watched Shaw pause in mid stride, his hand outstretched towards Charles as if he was about to take hold of him and force him back into his seat. As Erik looked around, he saw that Shaw was not the only one affected by this strange magic. The girl by the wall halted, a drink halfway to her lips, her date frozen in checking his phone. Erik realised that the only ones still moving were himself and Charles, the rest of the room was stopped in time.

"What the hell did you do?" Erik asked, his voice barely even a whisper. He could hardly even breathe. But his nervousness was tempered by the fact that he could see tears forming in Charles' eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to scare you Erik, I just wanted you to understand that I didn't… that I don't… what I am not interested in Shaw, and I'd rather leave here with you," Charles replied in a shaking small and uncertain voice. He looked around also, his face betraying all the alarm he felt in his bright eyes. He hadn't meant to do this, not in front of Erik, such displays of his powers had only resulted in screams and panic in his past experience.

The room had stopped at his command. Never had he pulled his powers from his soul with such ease, and never had he used them with such abandon. The desire to stop Erik from leaving had over ruled everything else. Usually there was some resistance from deep within him, but tonight, it was if Erik's presence had ridden over Charles' self control. He had never felt so powerful than he did right now in Erik's presence, and at the same time he had never felt so afraid.

"We have to leave here now," Erik instructed. "Because if he touches you again, I won't be responsible for what I do."

Charles eyes widened in surprise and unsteadily he turned to face Shaw. Erik saw him staring at him intently for a few minutes, but when Charles made no move to follow, Erik returned and took Charles' hand.

"Come on. Come home."


	5. You're a Rent Boy, Aren't You

**Word Count: **2422

**Chapter ****Five:** You're a rent boy, aren't you?

Charles was seriously starting to annoy Erik now. They were meant to be fleeing, but Charles was suddenly more interested in his phone. It got to point where Erik had to take hold of Charles' elbow and drag him along. It didn't help that back in the restaurant everyone was still playing a warped version of 'stick in the mud'. Erik wondered if Shaw was still frozen to the spot, or if he was now hot on their heels? He hadn't heard Charles' weird ventriloquist voice since the restaurant, so it seemed that it didn't happen by accident, but that Charles had to concentrate to push his voice into Erik's mind. The ease to which Erik had decided that Charles must had telepathic powers surprised him more than anything else tonight.

"Hurry up Charles. I don't know what kind of magic mojo you are working on Shaw, but I'd rather not be here when he comes-to," Erik insisted as he pulled Charles through the back corridors of the club and out towards freedom.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charles replied, his tone was devoid of any emotion, and his face was blank. He put his phone away and stared up at Erik with no hint of being effected by what had just happened.

The thing with drinking, was that everything at the time of the event seemed like the best idea ever. Using telepathy on Erik had been dangerous, and with the danger there in lay the excitement. That had been part of the appeal, and having Erik deal with his revelation had been nerve wracking. But he wasn't ready to make this easy, he would let Erik come to his own conclusions, either face reality or ignore it. Charles had had no possible way of knowing how the man might react to him now, not unless he went delving into his mind once more. Which was something he wasn't prepared to so.

Erik hadn't really reacted at all, at least, not like so many had before him. He had just accepted the situation, and seemed more alarmed at being potentially chased by Shaw than by Charles. But Charles couldn't let his imagination get the better of him, Erik might just be saving his emotions for when they were alone, where he would demand Charles leave his life immediately. Charles had lost many a potential friend, just by showing them who he truly was. The pain at being constantly rejected caused him to bury a part of himself deep underneath the mask he always wore for the world at large.

For Charles, one of the allures of being around drunken people on a Saturday night was being able to disguise his power in their muddled minds, and listen to people's thoughts without them ever realising. Most people believed that they had been drinking too much, and never realised what an extraordinary occurrence it was to hear someone else in their head. Some people panicked, and it only reconfirmed to Charles that he needed to keep his gift to himself.

It wasn't a toy, or a joke, to be inflicting something unwelcome on people around him. But after a few drinks, Charles found he couldn't control himself as well as before, and the guilt he usually felt, disappeared. It was the most exhilarating thing in the world, letting loose what he normally kept under control. But it was wrong, Charles knew this, and in the sober light of day he kept his powers in check, ashamed of them, and hidden away. He pretended to be human like the world wanted him to be.

He was a bad person, and Erik was surely coming to the same conclusion. At the end of the weekend he would feel guilty, but come Friday, the desire to let go once more took over again. After years of holding back, it had suddenly caught up with him and the desire to stop hiding had gotten worse. Charles had once thought that ignoring his powers might make them go away, but it never had.

"Don't give me that crap," Erik warned, holding the door open to the cold night air. "You might be able to ignore the fact that there are frozen people back in that room, but I can't."

"You think that is to do with me?" Charles felt the warmth of Erik's hand on his arm, and realised he had been waiting a long to feel it. He wished that Erik would just forget what had happened.

"I know it is. Don't even try to lie. Your little push me pull me routine might work on Shaw, but it will get you nowhere with me," Erik said playing the game himself, his words cold, his actions warm, as he pulled Charles in closer to him.

Charles bit his bottom lip. He wished he could turn back the time, and take everything back. He should have just gone home with Shaw. The man would have soon gotten bored if Charles started agreeing to everything he wanted, and eventually Shaw would throw him away like he did everyone and everything else. But it wasn't what Charles wanted anymore. Coming to London had long since stopped being about just having a good time, it had become the excuse for seeing Erik. It was time to start being honest. And in seeing Erik, it seemed he lost control over everything he had been holding back on for so long. But perhaps it had taken too long to realise this.

"I don't like doing it Erik. I can't control it very well," Charles replied, her felt as if his voice was shaking along with his body. "Maybe I could, if I wasn't so ashamed of being able to do it in the first place."

Erik scowled. He turned to look up the corridor they had just hurried down, expecting to see Shaw, running after them. But it was empty. The steady boom of the bass echoed out into the street, showing no signs of stopping. The night was still young for many people; they were going to be here until the dawn broke. But although they had not been followed, Erik still felt uncomfortable and nervous. He was sure he was acting ridiculous, considering Charles had never really required rescuing, however random his claim over the 'control' over his telepathy powers might be.

Checking around them once more, Erik pulled Charles out into the night air and around the corner of the building. He heard someone yelling after them, but he ignored it.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard Charles," Erik said, pushing Charles against the wall. "You're being unnecessarily reckless. How can you be ashamed of something so amazing?"

Charles stared up at him. He hadn't fought against Erik's forcefulness. He still felt stunned by Erik, and all that happened tonight. Erik's words felt like a dream, something he had needed to hear for all of his life. But in the cold light of the day, would Erik still think the same?

"You are most unusual Erik," Charles said looking up at the taller man, his eyes unable to look away from Erik's lips.

Why should Erik be so accepting? Why wasn't he frightened? There was something in Erik's eyes, but it wasn't fear. Charles was certain that if they stayed like this any longer, Erik would move forward and kiss him. His breath hitched expectantly, as Erik's hand, which had been holding him against the wall, brushed lightly down towards his face. Charles looked down to where their fingers were touching, Erik's fingers linked in Charles' left hand. He felt as if his blood had changed, into something new fizzing through his veins, destroying any trace of normality.

His face was hot, and as he looked up he saw Erik's gaze was fixed on him. There would be no denying it now. They had been waiting for each other.

"Charles! There you are. Why are you guys round here?"

Erik stepped back immediately. It was Raven. Although the moment was lost, Charles had to concede that knowing Raven was safe was the better outcome. She'd obviously gotten his text.

"Oh," she said, grinning. "Were you like gonna… blow him or something? Because I can come back in a few minutes if you'd like?"

Charles could see that Erik looked uncomfortable around Raven's sense of humour. Unless she'd just hit very close to the mark? In which case, dark alleyways aside, Charles wouldn't have been opposed to the suggestion. Maybe that was the alcohol talking and he should go home and sleep it off. Continue this with a clear head.

"Raven…" Charles began in his most older-brotherly voice. "Find a taxi. We're leaving."

The back of a black cab had never felt so roomy before. Especially when Raven ended up sitting next to Erik on the main seats, and Charles had ended up on one of the fold out seats, after having been speaking to the driver through the plastic divider. Erik suddenly seemed so far away, and no amount of longing looks could bring him closer. Whether Raven was aware of the atmosphere or not was debatable. Erik doubted she would have cared either way.

"This fare is going to cost a fortune," Erik complained after they had made a detour at Raven's request for McDonalds. "She didn't even get anything decent, just a milkshake and chicken nuggets."

Raven scowled at Erik. They were already driving in the opposite direction to the flat to take Raven home, and the fast food detour was only making things worse. Erik refused to look at the taxi metre in case he was sick.

"Don't worry Erik, it's on me," Charles replied. It was the least he could do after ruining Erik's night, then forcing him to endure a stupidly long taxi journey around London, with the world's most miserable looking driver.

Erik folded his arms. He looked Charles up and down, his look lingering. Charles always seemed so serene, the way he moved was full of self-confidence. His face was always so full of expression, and although they often fell short on conversation, everything Erik had ever needed to know was in Charles' eyes. But once again Charles was covered with his expensive clothes, with no obvious explanation as to how he afforded them. It all came back to Erik's first conclusion. If Charles was meeting people like Sebastian Shaw, he was obviously charging a lot.

"Charles, let's quit the bullshit, yes?" Erik said, narrowing his eyes as he regarded Charles. "You're a rent boy aren't you?"

There was silence for a moment, where both Charles and Raven stared at Erik, their eyes wide and disbelieving. Erik continued to scrutinize Charles, until the silence stretched and he wished he hadn't said anything at all. Suddenly Raven snorted her drink out of her nose, the spray of strawberry milkshake landed all over Charles' leg. He jumped back immediately looking disgusted, and as she started laughing hysterically.

"That is by far the funniest thing I have ever heard!" she said, hiccupping through tears of laughter.

Charles looked completely appalled. This was fast becoming the worst night ever. Not only had he revealed his abilities to Erik, Erik had found out about him and Shaw and now he been covered with milkshake. To top it all off, Erik thought he sold himself for money. Life couldn't get much worse.

"I most certainly am not!" Charles exclaimed outraged. Even Erik's slightly guilty expression couldn't appease how angry he was right now.

"No," Raven added, slowly bringing her laughter down to a snigger. "He gives it away for free."

"Be quiet Raven," Charles warned.

"So, where does you money come from then?" Erik demanded angrily. He was starting to feel annoyed himself, and felt like a complete fool. The shock on Charles' face at his suggestion made him wonder how he could have ever considered it in the first place.

"He's a professor of genetics," Raven supplied, still grinning from ear to ear. "Duh Erik. Haven't you worked that out yet, normal people don't read all those boring genetics magazines."

"Thank you Raven," Charles said in a clipped tone.

"Sorry," Raven said, she leant forward and brushed Charles' leg with a paper napkin. "But honestly, this double life thing is getting kinda old. At least tell Erik the truth. I mean, look what you made him think you did for a living!"

Charles sighed. Raven was right. It was stupid to keep pretending, especially now. And more so, since keeping secrets had only made it worse. Exactly what had Erik been imaging he'd been doing? Then again, the whole Shaw thing had probably not helped the situation. God only knew what the man had told Erik about him, obviously nothing good.

"Fine. Raven is correct. I am a professor of genetics," Charles admitted, sounding defeated. This time Erik laughed.

"That's even more ridiculous than the rent boy career. At least my theory makes sense."

Charles stared at him once more.

"No really! I work at Oxford University," Charles insisted feeling a bit insulted.

Erik stopped laughing, after sensing that this wasn't a wind up after all. The jokes had finished, and he was being told the truth at last. Oxford University, Erik thought, that rung a bell. He thought back, and realised he'd seen Charles on the university website, uploading something. But, that still didn't answer everything. Charles being a genetics professor was a little far fetched, but Erik was going to let it slide for now. He seemed rather young for such a job.

"So, who is Hank?" Erik demanded after pausing to digest the bizarreness of the conversation.

"Hank?" Charles asked, once again completely taken aback by the strangeness of the questions.

"Yeah, Hank, who was all, 'let's meet up! Kiss kiss, love Hank.'"

"Have you been reading my emails?" Charles demanded. "Those are private."

Erik shrugged.

"You left them open," he said uncaringly.

Charles frowned. He wanted to take his frustration out on something. But Raven was now grinning out of the window, and Erik was stony faced.

"Hank is one of my students, he was asking for a tutorial," Charles explained. "Seriously Erik, do you still think I am a male prostitute?"

"I don't know what you are," Erik replied. Slowly he smiled, and Charles felt a fire start on his skin, creeping over him. "But you are certainly interesting."


	6. What we are Thinking?

**Chapter****Six: **What we are thinking?

The drive across town was the longest of Charles' life. The motion of the car, and the late hour was making it increasingly difficult for Charles to stay awake. As soon as Raven had jumped out of the taxi, Erik had fixed him with a stare that had made Charles shiver with anticipation. It had been silently established that Shaw did not know Charles lived with Erik, when Charles redirected the driver towards their flat, and Erik didn't protest. There was little point in worrying about the future, when today hadn't finished with them yet.

Charles felt his face heating up, a flush of colour crossing his cheeks. He wished that he could meet Erik's eye comfortably, but his own eyes felt heavy when he tried to lift them higher than Erik's collar. It was if he was caught in a dream, his heart beating wildly, and his mind filled with a fog he couldn't see through. His thoughts were no longer in any logical order, nor made any sense; he was completely out of control. Something he had been chasing for a long time, the something he had been looking for every weekend, was looking back at him. He was sure that his days of endless searching and wondering who he was, when he was being forced to hide his true self, were over.

"Charles?" Erik asked. He moved to the seat opposite Charles in order to try and meet his eye, tilting his head to try and get a better view of his friend's blushing face.

The gentle way in which Erik spoke his name made Charles forget his sudden embarrassment and finally lift his gaze.

"I want your phone number," Erik said frankly.

Erik saw a frown line appear between Charles' eyebrows, as he considered Erik's request. It seemed a little strange in view of all that had happened, that Charles would want to still keep something so small a secret, but maybe Charles was reading more in to the request than Erik had first thought. Erik held his phone out before him and waited.

"Type it in."

Charles' hand shook slightly as he took hold of the shiny black phone, and tapped his number on to the touch screen. It felt so odd that Erik didn't have his number already. They had wasted so much time by not being honest. And yet, the tension between them felt as if it had been building for much longer than just tonight. Perhaps it always had been there, with Charles just too blind to notice it until now. Had he opened his eyes six months ago, the whole Shaw episode would never have happened.

Charles handed back Erik's phone.

"Thank you," Erik said, as he checked the new addition to his phonebook.

Charles smiled and then turned to look out the window, trying to judge how close to home they were. He jumped slightly when his phone suddenly bleeped in his pocket. Charles stared at his text alert before opening it. The number was unknown, then he realised that it was from Erik.

'**Tell****me****what****the****driver****is****thinking'**_._

Charles' eyes widened and he quickly slid a look at the driver. His heart flipped, and he bit his bottom lip in unconscious nervousness. Erik was watching him intently, and unexpectedly Charles realised that having Erik's permission to use his powers, made the prospect more exciting than alarming. But this was not the only thing that was causing Charles' morals to be in conflict.

In Erik's company, Charles found his powers came to him easily. He'd barely had to think back at the club, it had just happened, almost without him meaning to use it. He'd been stunned that he'd achieved so much, with so little effort. Charles was starting to make a very strange connection, with himself and Erik. In his company, Charles didn't even have to try; he could feel his power just beneath the surface of his concentration. It flowed through him until he could hear everything around him. The sudden invasion pierced his head with an intense pain, and his hand reached up to his temple as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Easy," Erik said, he touched Charles' knee gently, recalling Charles into the moment. "Just relax."

Charles looked up; he felt humbled that Erik was so trusting, and that he looked at him with such care. Erik should have been running away. Charles couldn't understand it.

There was a shiver across his skin as he concentrated, pulling his awareness back into the car, leaving the noise and the chaos of the outside world behind him. His mind brushed past Erik, who felt so welcoming and warm, that Charles was reluctant to leave him, and slowly moved towards the driver where he found the man's thoughts open to him also. There was none of the difficulty that he usually experienced.

As expected the driver was thinking about the journey.

"He's thinking this is the best fare he's had in a long time, and that we are very strange passengers," Charles said at length. He left out the man's more random thoughts about toy dog breeds, and that he really wanted a pizza. Charles knew that if he delved deeper, he could have seen everything, and known every little secret. But for once, the idea didn't make him cold or ill. He felt as if the blame of his powers was being shared between himself and Erik, and if Erik was happy, then so was Charles.

The slight smirk on Erik's face grew. Charles had been holding back for so long, perhaps all his life. It seemed the most tortuous thing possible to deny something that came so natural. But still, Erik wasn't quite ready to reveal his own hand just yet. This was all about Charles, and the serene expression he wore, when he connected his mind to another's.

"Now," Erik said leaning back against his seat and fixing Charles with an ardent stare. "Tell me what _I_ am thinking."

Charles hesitated. The look on Erik's face could have told him all he needed to know, however as he reached for his powers again, they flared without any effort. It was if Charles simply reacted to Erik, hurrying towards him, his mind always ready. He could feel Erik's attraction to him before he heard him. Charles closed his eyes, he saw himself as Erik saw him.

The artificial lights from outside illuminated his face, and then plunged him into shadow, over and over as they drove past them. His eyes were closed, and his posture perfectly still and composed. He saw his own chest rise and fall, and felt Erik's eyes sweep over him, travelling down the length of his leg, and back up over his thighs, over his hand resting on them, up his chest, lingering on his neck, a small amount of skin exposed behind undone buttons. He felt Erik's breath hitch as he watched _himself_ opened his eyes, felt Erik's heart skip it's beat as he returned his gaze.

"Tell me Erik," Charles said. He continued to watch himself through Erik's eyes. His own gaze was piercing and hypnotic. Erik couldn't have escaped had he wanted to. _Tell__me__everything._

_You already know._

"I want you to tell me."

Charles felt Erik shiver under his look, and in return, Charles felt his own body react in a way he couldn't control. He knew they were pushing each other towards a point of frustration, which was unlikely to be quickly resolved. The spark had been building, and would continue to push them both until they had nowhere to go but towards each other. But it was far too soon. Charles was worried that something would end up broken between them, a path once walked, couldn't be undone. They couldn't walk back now, but Charles wondered how far they could and would go.

_You're__the__most__intriguing__man__I__have__ever__met._Erik thought, his words flowing through Charles, filling him entirely until he could no longer recognise himself. _You've__been__the__only__thing__I__have__wanted__for__so__long.__I__cannot__remember__ever__wanting__anything__else._

"I never realised that you thought about me," Charles replied, shifting in his seat. He suddenly needed to move, craving sensation of any kind. His blood didn't know where to rush to first, and he was desperately trying to fight the fact that being in Erik's mind was making him increasingly aroused. He didn't dare try to discover if Erik were feeling the same, it would have been the surrendering of the last remnants of his control if he had.

_Every day. I think about you everyday._

"Erik, you know I come here for you…" Charles said, detaching himself from Erik's mind. He immediately felt the loss, and suddenly only hearing his own thoughts, and feeling his own heart beating, was inadequate. The sensation of loss remained with every passing second, and refused to lessen. "I just never dared to say."

"I dare," Erik said. The fact that he spoke, told Charles that Erik had felt his presence within him, and had felt it's loss too. He wasn't just some ghost, or invader; he had been welcomed, and noticed. "I dare to say it right now. Come closer Charles."

Charles couldn't move, his body felt frozen. He doubted his shaking legs could support his weight any more, even if he tried. He simply stared at Erik with longing, and wished that he could have had more control over himself. As Erik patted the seat next to him, Charles eagerly watched the movement of his hand, as it returned to Erik's lap and lay on his thigh. Without thinking, Charles crossed the space between them, and sat next to Erik. His eyes determinedly fixed upon Erik's hand, not daring to look up. He could feel Erik's eyes upon him, and then his hand moved, gently touching Charles' chin, tilting his head towards him.

"I told you to relax," Erik instructed, as his fingers touched along Charles' cheek. Erik could see apprehension in Charles' eyes. He knew he was hurrying him, pushing for more than he should, but he couldn't stop. He'd wanted Charles for so long, right now he was ready to risk everything for just one taste.

Charles' eyes fluttered closed, but he held steady. His lips slightly apart, his fast and shallow breath touching Erik, as he leant in. Their lips touched for the briefest of seconds before Erik pulled back.

"My God Charles, just thinking about you has made me crazy. All the things I imagined you doing… there has to be something wrong with me," Erik confessed. He felt shame for what he'd imagined Charles to be, and yet, the idea still haunted him.

Torn between feeling excited and disgusted by his own imaginings, Erik lowered his gaze to find Charles still had his eyes closed. It looked as if he was succumbed to the luxury of being held by another, and the motion of the car, dozing and unable to hear Erik's torment. Or simply too tired to reply. They were almost home, and as the taxi halted abruptly, Charles sat alert instantly, and seemed alarmed to find himself still in the car.

The driver shouted the price of the journey through the plastic divider and Erik winced. But Charles paid the fare without question, and then opened the door. The cold air sobered Erik in a second, but Charles looked as if he were near collapse. He followed Erik with a weary expression on his face, already shrugging out of his jacket as they waited for the lift to take them to the third floor.

"Thank you Erik," Charles said, after spending the remainder of the journey from lift to his bedroom door in silence. "For not being afraid of me."

Charles remained half in his room, half out, as if he didn't know which way to turn. Erik didn't reply, just watched Charles walk into his room, the door left open behind him. Unsure what he was supposed to do, Erik followed after a few moments of deliberation. Charles didn't appear to be in any fit state to continue what they had started in the car, and yet, his reluctance to shut Erik out spoke more than either one of them could put into words right now.

Erik pushed Charles' door open slowly, and saw what he had expected to see. Charles had kicked his shoes off near the window, and scattered his clothes on the way to climbing into bed. He was clearly already asleep, as he made no moment to suggest he was aware of Erik standing at the foot of his bed.

"Why would anyone be afraid of you Charles? I am the dangerous one, you just don't know it yet," Erik whispered, as he watched Charles sleep for a few moments.

Returning to the lounge, Erik softly closed Charles' door. There was one more thing he needed to do before he could call it a night, and that was boot up the computer and do a search for Professor Charles Xavier. That was one mystery, he could solve.


	7. The Cold Light of Sunday

**Chapter ****Seven:** The Cold Light of Sunday

When Charles awoke, the sunlight was blaring in his face, and he could hear music playing, albeit softly, from of the neighbouring flats. For a moment he listened to the song, before someone started speaking and he realised it was a radio station. It was probably someone sitting out on their balcony, enjoying the nice weather. His window was open, allowing a breeze to flow through, and not one to remain in bed when it wasn't gloomy and raining, Charles threw off his duvet and made his way into the shower, navigating his way over last night's clothes on the floor.

Feeling more alive after standing under some scorching water, Charles checked the time. It was one in the afternoon, and apart from the dull headache, he didn't feel half bad. The headache's cause however was another matter, either alcohol induced or the result of pushing his powers too fast and too quickly last night. Either way, he needed paracetamol, coffee and a bacon sandwich, preferably in that order.

Erik wasn't around when Charles made his way to the kitchen, his bedroom door was firmly closed and there was silence from behind it. Charles flicked the kettle on to boil, and pulled out the emergency drug supply from the cupboard. After searching through half empty packets of ibuprofen and diclofenac, from the time Erik did his back in playing rugby, Charles found what he was looking for and resolved to go pain-relief shopping sometime soon. Their emergency supply was socking bad for people who abused their livers on a regular basis.

The smell of bacon soon filled the flat, and as Charles' stomach growled he knew that getting up early had been the right choice. With his sandwich in hand, Charles considered taking one in for Erik, but debated whether or not his interruption would be welcome, then decided to let the man sleep. It would only take a few minutes to cook up another should Erik decide to join him later. Setting everything down by the computer, Charles returned to his room to find all his grading-work he still had left to do and brought it back out to his workspace. Every spare moment this weekend, he had been spent working on these, and Charles had been impressed by the answers his students had given. They had obviously been paying attention in his lectures, which was more than flattering. He supposed now was as good as any to attack some of his emails also.

There were quite a few emails from Hank, who seemed to have gotten himself into a panic over the weekend. They were supposed to be working on an essay, in general the topic was genetic mutation from single cells and beyond, but Charles had left it open for interpretation. He liked receiving essays that agued from different points of view, or discussed varying topics, reading the same thing over and over became mind numbing after a time. But Hank was fastidious, and although he was clearly extremely gifted, he lacked the confidence to strike out on his own, and trust his own intuition. Most of Charles' tutorial time was spend with Hank, discussing his ideas, and helping the young man put them in some sort of logical order.

He found the emails that Erik must have seen, Hank's requests for further discussion and typed back.

_Hank there is plenty of time to discuss your essay, we will meet Tuesday at 5pm, in the lecture theatre. Bring all of your drafts. _

Charles shook his head, and made a note of the meeting in his diary. Next he opened what appeared to be an empty email sent by Sean, until scrolling through blank space, he found the word: _Wasssssup?_Typed at the bottom. Charles checked the time the email was sent, Sunday 03:16. Honestly, had the kid nothing better to do? Charles really needed to set some boundaries.

The rest of the emails Charles either deleted, or made notes of their content in his diary. Most were generic mass email alerts, which required no reply. The feeling of accomplishment overtook him, and he sat back in his chair intending to finally enjoy his sandwich, then he noticed the collapsed page at the bottom of the screen. Expanding it, he realised Erik had been doing early morning recognisance on him courtesy of Google.

_Having acquired his PHD in genetics, Professor Charles Xavier decided to remain with Oxford University and continue his research in our world leading science department. Xavier joined the teaching staff in September 2010, and is currently lecturing in human genetics and mutation. A topic, which has proven to be wildly popular with current Oxford students, with lecture places being over subscribed, a trend hoped to continue in the future. _

_Professor Xavier has proven himself more than competent in his chosen field, despite his young age. He is widely credited by his peers, and his published works are recommended for worldwide consideration, by being at the forefront of scientific study and advancement. _

_(See below full list of published works)_

Charles rolled his eyes. He sounded like a pompous ass. Maybe they ought to add that their expert in mutation was also a closet mutant himself, and had a penchant for sambuca and messy weekends. He wouldn't sound so boring then. But if that wasn't bad enough, there were a series of pictures underneath the text, of him, standing about with his students. A sappy group shot from the beginning of the academic year, one of him and Hank looking into a petri dish, and finally one where he wasn't wearing a white coat and goggles, but still the epitome of a science nerd.

Well, at least Erik knew he hadn't been lying now, as weird as the explanation of how he earned his money might have been. He knew people had an idea of what professors looked like, and he never seemed to fit the bill. Most people thought he was one of his students, when they came to see him, and looked sceptical when he introduced himself. But Charles was used to it. He shouldn't have expected anything else.

Erik's door clicked open.

"Why are you up?" he asked gruffly, walking into the room, then stopping to rub the back of his neck.

Charles pointed at his stack of papers.

"I have work to do," Charles answered. He was used to working with a hangover, and was sure he'd still be feeling it tomorrow as well, but he always managed to make it through the day.

Erik looked at the pile of papers, and turned even paler. He looked at Charles as if he thought he was crazy and walked past him towards the kitchen. Charles heard him flick the kettle on, and throw some bread into the toaster. After a few minutes he stood in the doorway, toast in hand and watched Charles work. Charles ignored him as he finished reading a question answer, marking it correct, but then turned the computer screen to face Erik.

"Doing some research were you?" Charles asked, showing Erik the web page he'd left loaded. It was the page Erik had found about Charles, detailing his publications and pictures of him teaching his students.

Erik grinned, before heading back into the kitchen to collect his coffee.

"Is that a picture of your boyfriend Hank?" he called back. When he reappeared, Charles was scowling at him.

"Very funny," Charles said closing the page.

"I'm only teasing you Charles, I know he isn't your type. You like the scary, creepy older guys," Erik said with a smirk.

Charles ignored him and returned to his grading. Erik sighed, Charles was really tetchy this morning, and was still refusing to look at him, even when he was now walking towards him. Erik placed his coffee next to Charles' mug, and stood looking over his shoulder, leaning close to his ear. He stayed like that for a long time, breathing along the side of Charles' face. He wondered how long Charles could ignore him, especially when there were now goosebumps all along Charles' bare arms. But apparently Charles could play chicken for a long time, because it was Erik that broke the silence. He'd given up on trying to make sense of the test questions, let alone the answers Charles was marking.

"We should decide what to do about Shaw. Because I need to go back to work at some point, and he's going to ask me what happened to you."

Charles straightened in his chair, but still said nothing. He ticked something on the page, then crossed out a number and wrote 72 in its place. "If I know Shaw, he'll already be looking through the security cameras. He'll have seen us leaving together like best pals," Erik continued.

Charles made a few more corrections before he turned to look at Erik. They were so close that Erik had to take a step back in order to keep Charles in focus.

"I am so sorry for involving you in this Erik."

"I'm not frightened of Shaw, Charles. I've been working with the man too long to be intimidated by him. But I _am_ worried for you; I know what he's like. He isn't going to drop this. If he thinks I know something, then he isn't going to rest until he gets what he wants. You know I am prepared to lie for you, so all I want is the official line. What do you want me to say?"

Charles gave an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

"When I froze him, I tried to make him think the night had lasted longer than it had. That we'd all continued drinking, and he'd passed out," he explained, as if this was some sort of common occurrence.

"Tried?" Erik asked. This seemed a very vague description of a potentially dangerous situation. Had Charles been successful or not? It was a very fine line between Shaw believing a lie, and Erik being caught out in one.

"I'm out of practice," Charles admitted. "Or rather I was never really in practice."

"So, you're done it before then?" Erik pressed. Charles had been holding back on so much, and the truths being confessed stretched beyond any imaginings.

"Once or twice," Charles said, looking away. "Erik I shouldn't be doing it at all, it's wrong to interfere with people's free will."

Erik supposed Charles had a point, albeit a very high morale one. He was sorry to say that he didn't share Charles' scruples, and wondered exactly how Charles could bare to keep something so amazing a secret, or prevent himself from indulging at every opportunity. He let it go, it was a discussion for another time.

"The cameras will have the times on them," Erik said. "The story wont add up."

Charles shook his head.

"Again, I am sorry Erik. But I'll think of something, when I see him again," Charles said, pulling his papers closer to him, and setting back to work. He knew he had said the wrong thing, because Erik suddenly became very still. He leaned in close to Charles' ear once more.

"What do you mean, when you see him again?" Erik asked, his voice steely and low. His hand pressed down hard on Charles' shoulder, keeping him firmly in place.

"It isn't over Erik," Charles answered, refusing to look up and meet Erik's eye. "I have to end it properly."

"You don't end things with man like Shaw. He ends things with you."

"I know that!" Charles countered, shrugging Erik's hand from his shoulder.

"So, how exactly…"

"Erik, I've survived this long without your help, just trust me on this alright," Charles said, standing and picking up his papers.

"Where are you going?"

"I have work to do," Charles muttered.

Without looking at Erik, he returned to his room, and shut the door firmly. He didn't want to argue with Erik, but that was exactly what was going to happen if he remained in his company.

Erik didn't have much faith in Charles' abilities to convince Shaw that his current obsession as a bad idea. Then again, Charles wasn't exactly normal; he did have the upper hand, if he could be convinced to use it. But Erik knew Charles wouldn't walk up to Shaw with an unfair advantage, unless _he_ intervened. He didn't trust Charles to deal with this on his own. He would feel guilty for using his powers, even if they were being used on Shaw and technically for self-defence. Erik knew Charles was going to end up getting hurt, or overpowered.

Erik took his coffee and returned to his room also. He supposed he ought to get dressed, since his conversation with Charles had sufficiently woken him up. After a few hours of lazily showering, and then reading a book, Erik decided he should go and make the peace with Charles. The other man was right after all, it _was_ his problem, and Erik shouldn't be telling him what to do. He just wanted to make it clear, that his help was there, should Charles need him.

"Charles, I'm sorry. It's your call, I'll tell Shaw whatever you like," Erik said from outside Charles' door. "Charles? Can you hear me?"

He opened the door after receiving no reply, and was met with an empty room. The clothes from the floor had gone, as had Charles' other belongings. There was no note, and there had been no goodbye, but then there never was. Erik rolled his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. He sincerely hoped Charles had decided to go home to Oxford, at least that way he was as far away from Shaw as he could be. Only, it left Erik behind in the firing line.


	8. Fifty Genetics Ideas

**Chapter ****Eight**: Fifty Genetics Ideas

Charles hadn't replied to any of his messages, apart from to say he was back at work, which did nothing to appease Erik's growing temper. He'd been prepared to give Charles the benefit of the doubt, especially after insulting him with his ideas about what Charles did for a living. But now, Erik was growing increasingly angry that he had been left behind with Charles' messed up situation, and his relief that Charles was out of London, was fading fast. Maybe Charles didn't want Erik involved in all of this, and was trying to keep him at arms length until it was resolved, but it was too late.

Not only had Charles skipped out on him, apparently he hadn't told Raven he was leaving either. She'd arrived Sunday evening at the flat, and had been surprised to find Erik there alone. Usually Charles didn't leave until much later in the day. Unlike Erik, Raven hadn't been worried. She'd spent a few minutes telling Erik not to bother expecting Charles to text him back, since he barely ever replied to her either, and then started bragging about a date she was meeting on Tuesday. Erik had only been half listening to her. Of course she wasn't worried, she didn't know what _he_ did. But Charles had replied to one text, so what was keeping him from replying to all the others? Erik tried not to worry, but he was growing anxious and frustrated.

Caught between being angry and being worried, Erik had known what he needed to do. There was no guarantee that Charles would even return to London this weekend, so if Erik wanted to see him, then there was only one place he could go. It was now Thursday morning, and he was sitting on the train as it sped his way towards Oxford. Erik had only a vague plan, but at least he knew where he was likely to find Charles. If he was face to face with him, then Charles couldn't pretend to be too busy to reply to him, or conveniently ignore him.

Oxford University was a collection of some of the most impressive buildings Erik had ever seen. The heritage of wealth could be seen in every brick, and the city that he passed through on his way felt inspiring. Erik felt envious towards all that called this place their home, and even felt a twinge of jealously towards the students he passed by on his way through the campus. They walked past these amazing buildings with their eyes lowed, not looking around at the wealth of architecture. Or perhaps he was just getting old; he knew he should not judge young people on their failure to appreciate such things.

The students looked up at him as he strode by them in the corridors, he tried to walk as if he some purpose and not to appear to be loitering, and after an hour of repeatedly becoming lost, and retracing his steps, he eventually found the science department. His heart sank as he realised it was just as large as the buildings he had just walked though, and the directions were obviously a closely guarded secret between the university and it's pupils. No wandering trespassers allowed. There was no way he would ever find Charles here without help.

So Erik was beaten; the campus had defeated him and was ready to spit him out back on the streets. Erik knew that he might be here all day if he continued on like this. Taking a right turn, he found himself walking along another corridor that had many small 'quiet study' rooms leading from it. After peering into a few empty ones, Erik found a young man sat alone, his face half hidden behind a book. It was the book's subject title that caught Erik's attention. "50 Genetics Ideas You Need To Know." This was a good a clue as any, and the young man must at least know where Charles might be found. Erik knocked on the door, and then realised the reader had ipod headphones in his ears, and seemed completely engrossed in what he was reading.

Knowing he hadn't heard him, Erik opened the door slowly, and walked in. The young man ripped the headphones out of his ears, and looked up surprised.

"Hello, my name is Erik Lensherr," Erik said, knowing he'd alarmed the student, by interrupting him. "I couldn't help but notice the book you are reading, and wondered if you could help me."

The student frowned slightly, and looked down at his book confused. Most people avoided him after seeing the books he read, apart from his equally science minded peers, who might be persuaded to discuss theories with him. But even they had to admit his reading habits left them blinking in alarm.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Erik said stepping closer. "I am looking for Professor Charles Xavier. I wondered if you could point me in the right direction?"

"Oh. I guess so. Actually that is where I am going shortly anyway, I'm just killing time before the lecture starts… I'll take you there…"

The young man made to start packing up his things, but Erik stopped him. He could wait, he was already imposing, and besides, a chance to find out more about Charles wouldn't be unwelcome.

"So," Erik said taking a seat, he clocked the student's ID badge as he did so, hanging around his neck from a lanyard. Erik smirked. "Hank McCoy, from the science department, do they make you wear ID all the time around here?"

Hank flushed slightly, and quickly removed his badge. The lanyard caught on his glasses slightly and knocked them. He hastily pushed them back into place.

"I was in the labs earlier. Professor Xavier says we can use them anytime. He's much more involved than the last lecturer we had… he never let me use the labs unattended…" Hank said with reverence, as he stuffed the badge into his bag. Then he paused. "Why do you want to see him, are you a friend?"

Erik smiled. This was clearly Hank, of the email fame, Hank.

"You could say that. So you're Charles' student?"

Hank nodded. He started packing up his books, despite Erik's earlier protest. He was still slightly wary of this unannounced stranger. The thought crossed his mind that the man might be a rival scientist on the prowl for a heads up on the latest professor. Or maybe the press? Hank's imagination was starting the run away with him, and the sooner he took Erik to see Professor Xavier, the better.

"Yes, we're recapping the genome today, before we break for half term. We have papers due in a few weeks time," Hank said picking up his bag. "I'll walk you over to the lecture hall if you want now."

Erik nodded, he had no idea what a genome was and was glad to be getting off the subject. But when Hank stood, Erik was initially surprised by his height. Keeping his comments to himself, Erik walked with the boy across the campus, realising that before he'd found Hank, he'd been well and truly lost. They took a short cut through a courtyard, and then reappeared in a crowded hallway. It appeared that the lecture room door was locked, and all the students had congregated around it, waiting.

"I thought we were going to be early," Erik commented. He was receiving some enquiring looks, from people obviously wondering who he was.

"We are," Hank replied cheerfully. He was starting to lose some of his earlier apprehension about his guest. If he was digging for details, he wasn't very good at it.

"Oi, McCoy, who's your friend?" someone shouted through the noise.

Erik saw Hank scowl, as two boys approached them. One looked as if he was trying to break the record for the world's most skinniest of jeans and pointy boots look, teamed with a shirt sticking out from under a casual jumper. His reddish hair was rakishly stuck up at 'I don't care' angles. Erik didn't whether the boy hadn't brushed it or whether what was supposed to be the style, you could never tell.

"Are you a teacher?" he asked Erik bluntly.

"Hell no," Erik replied. "Just a friend of Charles'"

"Charles? Who's Charles?" the second boy asked, quitting his phone for long enough to ask the question and look Erik over.

"You know," the skinny jean boy replied. "Professor X!" he crossed his arms in an X shape in front of his chest.

"Oh, right, yeah, Professor X…" the blond boy replied. "Where the heck is he anyway? We've been standing here for ages. I want to sit down and put my feet up."

Erik returned the blond boy's scrutiny. It looked as if he was planning to play sports after the lecture ended, since he was wearing a black tracksuit with 'University of Oxford' embroidered on it, in the centre of his chest. He was busy again with his phone, and paid Erik no further attention. Then suddenly, he looked up, and smirked.

"Hey, professor! What kind of time do you call this?" he yelled, making the entire hallway turned to look his way, and the noise to stop in dead silence.

Erik turned to look behind him, he could see Charles walking towards them, in his hand he had a briefcase, and in the other a styrofoam cup of what was most likely coffee. Charles didn't notice him, but Erik was taken aback by how very 'Oxford Professor meets Topman' Charles appeared to look right now. His suit trousers were cut in a modern tight style, and contrasted well with his green tweed jacket.

"Good afternoon Alex, no shouting in the hallways please," he replied, not taking any notice of Alex's rude greeting. He handed the cup over to the blond boy, Alex, then pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Sean, if you wouldn't mind," he said, then took back his coffee before Alex had the chance to do as he was threatening to do, and drink it.

"Hello professor," Hank said once the students started filing into the room.

"Hello Hank, Hello…" he paused, as his eyes met with Erik. "Erik?"

"Hello Charles, thank you for the phone call by the way. Nice to see you haven't been murdered yet," Erik replied bitterly. Charles could tell by the tone that Erik was angry with him.

"I yelled through the door before I left."

"Well, I didn't hear you!" Erik snapped. If that was true then he felt a little bit guilty. Maybe Charles had said goodbye then, but he hadn't heard him, since he'd been taking the longest Sunday afternoon shower known to man.

Hank looked from one to the other nervously, realising that he was hearing something he should be, and quickly made his escape.

"Well…" Charles said, and then stopped. "Sorry. I suppose I should have called you…"

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers this time," Erik promised, leaning into Charles. "We have plenty of time."

"I have football after this, I can't be late. Try_getting__some_ on your own time, alright?" Alex said, loud enough for everyone nearby to hear.

Erik stepped back, as much as he liked looking at the blush that was spreading across Charles' face, he didn't want to disrespect him in front of his students. They clearly liked him; even if they were a little boisterous in the way they showed it.

Charles strode past him, following where Alex had quickly disappeared back into the room.

"Alex, in your seat, now," Charles said, striding to the front podium and setting his briefcase down before him.

Erik watched him through the glass in the door, before opening it and slipping inside. A few heads turned as he climbed the steps up the rows of seats, and spotted Hank near the back. He nodded at him, and saw that once again Hank seemed alarmed to have him as a seating buddy.

"Today we will refresh the genome," Charles said, and a few people snickered.

Erik didn't get the joke, if was supposed to be funny. In Charles' hand was a small digital clicker, which he had produced from his briefcase. The lights suddenly dimmed, and the wall behind him became the backdrop for his presentation. "We will recap the basics today, because judging from your test scores, you all love the genome."

There were a few smirks, but Erik noticed Hank looked traumatised at the prospect of not recovering the whole topic.

"Right, " Charles said clicking to the first slide. "Starting at the beginning. You'll want to open your essays with something that will underpin your discussions. A statement you seek to prove, an idea, or a question to answer. Remember to make your statements, reference, examine, explain differing opinions in structured arguments, and then conclude. Remember to use your appendices correctly; it will save your word limit. And always double check your references."

Erik watched Hank scribble this down furiously, whilst others hadn't even opened their books yet. He guessed Charles had mentioned all of this before, and probably a lot. Then after a few questions on suggested topics for opening discussion, Charles began.

"In modern molecular biology and genetics, it is understood that the entirety of an organism's hereditary information is called the genome. It is coded in either," he paused.

"DNA," someone called out.

"Good," Charles continued. "Or, for many types of viruses in…"

"RNA!"

Charles nodded, and clicked his side on. Erik tried to follow along, but it was getting increasingly difficult. The students were busy calling out the answers whenever Charles paused for them, and there was a kind of competitive buzz in the room. Erik had never been around so many people who were there with the single focus of learning. He'd personally stopped after college, and continued in a more practical style of learning. Here, these people had fought tooth and nail for their places, they wanted to participate.

"And RNA is … Hank?"

Hank straightened in his chair, but despite his nervous posture, he had an answer immediately.

"RNA is one of the three major macromolecules, the other two being DNA and proteins, which are essential for all known forms of life to exist," Hank said. Erik guessed Hank must have been correct, because Charles seemed please by that answer.

Erik considered as Charles spoke, how ironic his choice of profession was. Rather than just accept that he was different, he'd devoted his life to trying to find answers for his gifts, and ultimately try to find his place within this highly scientific world. But Charles had missed out on looking elsewhere. Although he might find acceptance among scientists and fit himself into a succession of plotted points on human evolutionary history, the regular man, wouldn't care.

"The Human Genome Project was organised to map and sequence the human genome, first accomplished in 2000. In general, the use of the phrase "genetic makeup" is sometimes used casually to explain the particular genome of an individual or organism…."

Erik gave up on trying to understand anything further. Instead he enjoyed just listening to Charles' animated voice, and watched him pull the answers out of his students without any intimidating placing of people on the spot. He looked so proud when he was rewarded with the correct answer, and even the wrong ones received praise just for being considered.

At the end of the hour, Erik was left wondering why on earth Charles would want to try escaping all of this, by continually living a double life in London. Why risk all that made him happy, to drink as an excuse to use his powers? But there in lay the answer. Charles was at perpetual war with himself, he wouldn't be happy until he had made peace with the fact that he existed to a whole new chapter of history. To a book not yet written. He would never be normal, and the sooner he realised this the better.

If Erik had his way, Charles Xavier would be leading mutants out of the shadows and into the forefront of society. He'd do it with reasoned logic, with scientific knowledge, with calm and acceptance of himself. Charles was fighting the wrong person; he needed to turn that inward battle out onto the world.

Erik saw Charles look up at him now, his eyes hesitant and his smile shy. Erik returned his smile more confidently. Just being around Charles again lightened Erik's mood, but they still had a lot to talk about. As the students filed out, it was soon just Charles and Erik left.

**Credits**: Hank's book is actually a published work called "50 Genetics Ideas You Need to Know – by Mark Henderson" I have to say I haven't read it. The science stuff featured here, eh, not my area of expertise, shockingly.


	9. Loss of Control

**Chapter ****Nine: **A Loss of Control

Charles' apartment was on the university grounds, and was surprisingly spacious. If it had been loved more, it could have had the potential to become a nice home. As Charles threw his briefcase down, and sat on the sofa, flicking on the TV as he went, Erik took the opportunity to look around. Brown cardboard boxes were stacked in one corner, as if Charles had never bothered to unpack them, they were labelled miscellaneously, kitchen, study, bathroom. Everything was bland and seemed so very temporary, as if Charles expected to have to leave at any moment. The beige sofa on which Charles was sitting was also devoid of cushions, and there were no photos or personal touches anywhere. The place could have belonged to anyone.

"I don't spend much time here," Charles explained, seeing Erik's eyes take in his bare surroundings. "I'm either working or in London… But you already know that… Do you have somewhere to stay while you are here?"

"Well I guess I figured I'd just crash with you. I didn't really think this through," Erik admitted. He walked through the room, casually opening doors to the bathroom, and to Charles' bedroom.

After few a few more minutes of feeling awkward in each other's company, Charles noticed that Erik appeared to have had the presence of mind to bring his weekend bag with him. Clearly he'd considered that they had a great deal to discuss, even if he'd claimed he'd planned nothing. Apparently this was a conversation that would take more than just the one night, it would need the next day too.

It was mid-way through dinner that Charles decided to randomly bring up the conversation that they had both been avoiding since Erik's arrival. Erik knew that it probably took a lot of courage for Charles to find his first few words, and so in return he made no comment on the sudden change of topic. He knew that had it been him, he might not have been so brave and keen to share his secrets.

"I suppose I should start by telling you how I ended up at your club on Saturday then," Charles said putting his fork down, resting it carefully on the side of the plate. "Sometime ago Raven met this chap called John, he worked as an events organiser in London, and was hiring dancers for some production thing. Raven went to a lot of his castings… but to cut a long story short, he turned out to be the most useful contact we'd ever made, and eventually became our unofficial party planner. It was him that told me about your club, and got me and Raven in. Shaw must have found me through him, I might have mentioned him once…besides, he seems to know everyone, you've probably met him," Charles said. The rambling nature of his story kept Erik silent, knowing that eventually all the mysteries would be answered. He wondered whether he'd met this John, probably, Erik had used a lot of PR companies and agents in the past.

"It was John who first introduced me to Shaw, accidentally of course. We were at a gallery launch; I was looking to buy something for mother's birthday. At first I thought Shaw might be one of the artists, he knew so much about the paintings. We continued talking, then before I knew it we were out drinking, and… well, things just seemed to get out of hand, and then I found I was trapped," Charles trailed off into silence and Erik was left to fill in the gaps with whatever his imagination could conjure.

His mind created nothing that he wanted to consider for very long. His jaw tightened, and his posture became rigid. He doubted very much that Shaw had been there by accident, more likely he'd targeted Charles a while back and set the meeting up. But this thought Erik kept to himself, Charles didn't need even more to regret. It all seemed so very strange that all of this had been happening without Erik knowing anything of it. Charles' life was revealing itself to be increasingly complicated, and it had simply just passed Erik by.

"And…?" Erik asked almost dreading the answer.

Charles shrugged and kept his eyes down. There was a faint hint of a blush across his cheeks, and the tips of his ears.

"He made me promise to meet him again, and then again…" Charles replied, picking up the fork and pushing his last few chips around his plate. "I never thought he'd want to take it any further. I mean, I knew he was seeing other people. That was part of the attraction. I thought I knew where I stood, that there wasn't going to be a future. It wasn't meant to be serious, I never wanted that, and I thought he didn't too."

Erik waited.

"You're not looking for a relationship then?" he asked.

Charles' eyes met him as he frowned.

"Not with him, no."

Charles was slightly thrown by the question. He'd thought he had made it pretty clear that he had no interest left in Shaw, and in fact, if anything, found him threatening.

"I go out a lot. I lead people on and I take what is offered. So does Shaw. For a while, everything was fine, he thought he was playing me, and I got to continue doing whatever I liked… But the second I refused to meet him, that's when he changed. He kept calling, demanding to know where I was, whom I was with. I knew then, that whilst it was OK for him to be sleeping around, it apparently wasn't OK for me to be accepting drinks from strangers, or even going out at all. I didn't tell him that there wasn't anyone else, that was beside the point."

The frank way that Charles explained himself, made Erik's mind reel. Charles was obviously a flirt, the very subtle kind that drew you in quickly, and made you stay. Erik had no doubt that Charles could have a man emptying his wallet at the bar, and promising the world within a few hours. And that was without the use of his other more persuasive mutant gifts. But for all Charles tried to play down his feelings for Shaw, even to point of being blasé, Erik was sure that Charles was not so cavalier.

He was willing to bet that whilst Charles had been doing whatever it was he'd been doing with Shaw, then he hadn't been sharing anyone else' bed at the same time. He just didn't seem the type. In fact Erik was willing to bet Charles had been completely taken in by Shaw, who had the ability to win whatever he wanted.

Erik could feel himself growing angry again, a rage mixed with an unexpected fire of another kind. Towards Shaw he felt disgusted, that he could treat Charles with such disrespect. Pick him up and then throw him away as and when he pleased. To Charles he just felt confused, as to why he would ever involve himself with Shaw in the first place.

"How long did this continue for?" Erik asked, he could feel the metal fork in his hand start to meld with him. It's hard shape flexing with the vibration of his blood.

"About four months," Charles replied. "In the end I changed my number. That had been the only means of contact he'd had with me. He'd never asked for more, because up until then I'd always jumped when he called. I never told him anything about me either, I don't know, something in me just told me to be cautious. He didn't care either, just as long as he got what he wanted. When I said however, it was a different story. Much like you Erik, I let him believe what he liked."

Charles paused, he looked as if he was trying to gage how Erik was taking this before he'd decide to continue.

"He tried buying me at first, giving me gifts, taking me places he thought I would be impressed with. But I suppose as you've guessed, I'm hardly broke," Charles said with a small smile.

"Oxford pays well does it?"

"Yes, it does," Charles, answered thoughtfully. "Very well. But, my father left me a substantial fortune. Even with my mother constantly travelling the world, there is still more than I could ever hope to spend in a lifetime. So, you see, money doesn't really cut it, and it infuriated Shaw that I couldn't be bought. I realised too late that if I'd just given him what he wanted, it would have all been over by now."

"What do you mean? You'd just sleep with him for the sake of it?" Erik demanded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Charles hadn't been considering this. "If he ever found out he would kill you."

"I liked him once…" Charles defended sounding dejected. "Maybe it wouldn't be too bad."

Charles noticed that the fork Erik was holding was suddenly bent in half. He didn't remember that happening, he stared at it confused.

"So, say you went ahead with this most genius of plans, and slept with Shaw, you think he'd just get bored and give you up?" Erik asked, his voice was full of the fire he was feeling, sharpness rising through the tones. It held the edge of a warning, if Charles cared to listen. Erik knew he was losing a grip on his temper now. He'd already felt his own powers rising to the surface as the fork doubled over in his hand, melting like butter.

"He only wants what he can't have," Charles explained calmly. He didn't understand why Erik even cared. "I should have done it before. But I've been so busy running away."

"The hell you should!" Erik shouted. He stood abruptly, and the fork Charles held was suddenly and violently ripped out of his hand by some unseen force and sent flying with all the rest of the cutlery to become imbedded in the opposite wall.

Charles sprung to his feet also, looking terrified. His eyes had followed the sharp objects, and now he looked back at Erik with an expression that was more than alarmed. He took a hesitant step backward, the chair behind him scraping against the floor.

"You'll go back to Shaw over my dead body Charles, I mean it!" Erik warned as he slowly and deliberately walked around the table and towards Charles, who was now shakily backing away more urgently.

"What did you do?" Charles demanded sharply, his eyes darting to the metal now melting down his wall. The sight reminded him of the Hellfire Club, with molten metal moulded into impossible shapes, and the strips twisting and peeling from the walls, as if someone had called to it. As if someone had controlled it. "Erik?"

"You're not the only one who is special Charles. You want to know why you don't frighten me? It's because we are the same. I am like you, a mutant," Erik explained, his voice low and the tone predatory like his movements. As he spoke he continued to close the gap between them. "Only, unlike you, I am not frightened of myself. I am not hiding behind a mask. I am not trying to lose myself in the arms of dangerous men."

"Like Shaw…" Charles replied in a shocked whisper, as he suddenly found the wall behind him. There was nowhere else to run, nowhere to escape to. Erik had him cornered, and his heart felt as if it had stopped. His chest was so tight with gasped breaths, which in turn made his head spin as Erik leaned in close to him. Erik's hands were now either side of his head, his arms like a cage.

"_Like__me,_ Charles, I am dangerous, and I have you now," Erik whispered, his hand coming down to touch the side of Charles' startled face. He watched Charles' eyelids flutter in confusion.

No wonder Shaw was so desperate for him; Charles was like the treasure box of secrets. Maybe unintentionally, Erik didn't know, Charles had kept him guessing too, for so long. Teasing him, appearing interested, then ignoring him. He'd finally shared his secrets in a night that had almost knocked Erik off his feet, and then run before Erik could react. But Charles obviously didn't see what Erik saw, or he wouldn't be contemplating giving himself away to someone as unworthy as Shaw. Someone who would disrespect him, and reward his attentions with indifference. Erik would never let that happen, there had to be a better way. It was no idle threat that he had made, he would never let Charles go back to Shaw.

Erik's thoughts returned to the moment at the sensation of Charles' nervous breathing against his hand. As he stroked the side of Charles' face his other hand moved down to his chest to hold him steady. Erik didn't know if he was being welcomed or not, he could never really tell with Charles, his face was so expressive at times, and at others, completely closed. The game they were playing now had no rules, and neither one of them knew how far they might go. But at least Charles could be sure, that whatever he gave away, it would be wanted, and returned.

Slowly Erik moved closer, unable to resist any longer, and pressed his lips to Charles' neck, to where his pulse fluttered beneath the surface. Erik heard him gasp at the unexpected touch and there was no denying that Charles reacted to Erik's touch. That his heartbeat became uncontrolled, and his breathing quickened, Charles was beginning to melt like metal in Erik's hands.

He felt Charles' hands touch his back, gently running down the length of him, stopping at his belt, his fingers hooking themselves under with caution. Erik continued to kiss Charles' neck with the gentlest of touches until he felt Charles' fingernails suddenly dig into his skin.

"You could make me stop at anytime," Erik reminded him as he planted kisses along his jaw. "You could make me do anything. Think anything… If only you stopped fighting with what you believe is right."

Charles replied by moving his hands to Erik's face, and looking into his eyes.

"I could do many things to you Erik. But I don't want you to stop."

The suggestion in what Charles had said, ran contradictory to the tone in which he spoke. It was the first frank-honesty of admitting his powers Erik had heard from Charles, and Erik spent a moment looking into his eyes. There was none of the guilt that had once before clouded those blue eyes, when his mutation had been mentioned before. Instead there was a bright spark of something, and Erik had the thrill of knowing that he'd been its cause.

It was all the permission he needed. Pressing Charles hard into the wall, Erik found he soon lost his breath. He kissed Charles with as much enthusiasm as he dared, always pressing himself in further, willing his tongue to defeat Charles' and push in deeper. But Charles wasn't as shy as he looked, and Erik found himself quickly becoming overwhelmed. It had been a long time since he had met someone who matched him move for more, or returned his eagerness with more ferocity than he was prepared for.

What had started as an attack on Charles, soon became a surrendering to him. Erik felt his legs start to shake, and he pulled back just in time to see Charles open his eyes and look up at him with a wide innocent expression, before it became darker and his mouth curled up into a grin. Before Erik knew it, Charles was gently walking them back into the room. Erik was surprised to find himself suddenly in the bedroom, his legs backed against the bed.

Charles was still pushing him, his hands on his chest, lower half of his body flush against him, as he relentlessly returned Erik's kiss. The next thing Erik knew, he was laying back on the bed, with Charles climbing over him, knees either side of his waist. Charles was so dangerously close to losing his balance, that Erik snatched at his upper thighs, his hands finding purchase, fingers digging in, keeping him from moving away. Charles wasn't paying attention to where Erik's hands were going, as his own were busy unbuttoning his own shirt.

"My God Charles," Erik gasped, as he watched him. Charles' eyes met his, and the bright blue had almost disappeared behind something darker.

Charles tilted his head slightly as he dropped his shirt to the floor. Seeing a slight smirk on Charles' face made Erik sit up, pushing Charles back until he was balanced just on Erik's knees. He felt Charles' legs slide back until his feet where touching the ground once more, then he leant in to return the same kiss Erik had given him before, slowly moving up his neck, stopping to bite the lobe of Erik's ear.

Erik wasn't sure he could have gotten any harder if he'd tried. His trousers were so tight against him that every time Charles shifted, Erik was overtaken by sharp sensations of pleasure mixed with the pain of being so contained. His hands travelled up Charles' chest, tracing the shadow of muscles across his stomach, appearing soft at first, but solid under his touch. His hand then slid down to Charles' thigh, again the muscles surprised him as Erik ran his hand down and then back up. Charles had always appeared so slight, but he was nothing like his innocent face suggested he'd be. He was lean, perfect, and his smaller stature only served to make Erik more protective of him. Erik could pretend to himself that he was the dominant one, despite the reality that Charles had him feeling out of control.

He needed to get a grip, literally, his hands were too empty and as they brushed across the front of inside of Charles' leg, climbing higher and higher, he saw Charles' eyes flutter closed. The thin material of Charles' suit trousers made sure that Charles could feel the touch all too keenly and he but it lip so that he might keep his growing need silent. Without warning Erik stood, taking Charles with him. With a sense of urgency, Erik felt his powers pulsing wildly in his blood, the metal on Charles' trousers slid away, pulling the material with them. Charles didn't move, just stared at Erik, his chest rising and falling with deep heavy breaths. His eyes drifted down towards Erik's belt, and watched dreamily as the metal moved slowly, before the belt slid away.

Erik stepped towards him once more, Charles snapped out of his hypnosis and started kicking off his trousers, just in time to find himself captured by Erik and pushed towards the bed. Feeling dizzy, Charles shuffled up towards the pillows while he waited for Erik to join him, watching him remove the last of his clothes. Erik's movements were too fast, or Charles thought his brain was too slow, as rather than being the promise of things to come, suddenly Charles felt a spark of apprehension.

This had suddenly moved very fast, and although he couldn't deny that when he was kissing Erik it felt right, there was something inside of Charles telling him to stop. He'd tried not listening, but it was growing louder. Suddenly seeing Erik's bare skin made Charles feel self-conscious. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been out in the sun, or to the gym, or...

"You look worried," Erik remarked as he started to move towards Charles, carefully pushing Charles back into the bed. Erik was looking into his eyes from above, and Charles was unable to hide the fact that he felt rather startled.

Erik regretting knocking Charles off his stride by using his powers, and calling his attention back from the haze of their kissing. He brought all the problems into the room with them, when they had been happily left out in the kitchen.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Erik promised, still looking down at Charles. That worried look in Charles' eye was starting to make him cold.

"I know," Charles whispered in return.

"You want to stop?"

Charles shook his head.

"No, that isn't what I want…" Charles said. But he didn't know what he wanted, or what to say. He didn't want to stop, he just wanted to pause.

Erik frowned. Whatever Shaw had done to Charles, it wasn't good. He realised suddenly that Charles had left out quite a few details. He'd made it sound as if he and Shaw had never gotten this far, and that if he gave in, Shaw would give up chasing him. Only it obvious that Charles had already been with the man, and simply meant that had he continued to be, then Shaw would have eventually lost interest. The thought made Erik feel sick. He doubted very much whether Shaw would have stopped.

"I'm not like him Charles," Erik promised. "We can start again another time. I don't want you to look at me like that."

"I'm sorry," Charles whispered, looking as if he expected Erik to be angry.

"For God sake Charles, you don't have to be sorry." Erik lay down and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh and didn't dare look over to see Charles' face. But he was angry. Only it wasn't at Charles.

Erik hated Shaw, really hated him. He'd spoiled Charles. He'd made something that should have been exciting, become something that Charles felt fearful of. For a second Erik hadn't known which way to turn, continuing might have made Charles even more uncertain of his intentions, and yet backing off might send the wrong signals.

The again, Charles would be stupid if he didn't realise by now that Erik was interested. The fact that he'd just spent the last few minutes achingly hard and pressing into Charles' leg might have been a clue. But it was clear Charles was anxious about being used again, and although it kind of hurt Erik to think Charles didn't trust him, Erik was prepared to cool it down. … A little bit.

Charles reached across nervously and touched Erik's arm, gently stroking up to his shoulder. Erik closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

"Promise, you wont go looking for Shaw," Erik said when his breathing had returned to its usual pace. He turned to look at Charles and was glad to see he had some colour in his face now.

"I promise. I promise Erik."

They lay in silence for a moment. Charles closed his eyes and his peaceful face made Erik's hands ache to touch him again, to follow where his eyes were free to look. As his gaze touched Charles' arms, he realised Charles was cold. He pulled the covers over Charles, but remained as he was for the moment, letting the cold sap away the last of the heat in his blood.

"I should probably go clean up the molten metal in the next room," Erik said once the silence grew long. "Unless you're into that modern art stuff?" He heard Charles muffled laugh, and the moment of awkwardness started to disappear.


	10. A Deal

I can't believe we are on **Chapter Ten **already!: **A Deal**

The evening continued as if nothing had happened between them. Charles watched Erik pull the metal off the wall, twisting it into a ball in his hands. He'd been left with less cutlery, but had gained in its place a unique sculpture. As Erik warped the metal, Charles had made the couch up into a bed, the action wordlessly signalling that they definitely wouldn't be sharing a bed together tonight. Nothing more was said, and Erik watched TV whilst Charles took a seat at the kitchen table and worked on a few things for his next lecture.

Erik tried not to be caught staring at Charles, but watching him making notes and frown in concentration as he read through his books, was far more interesting than anything the TV could provide. He knew that he would have to be the one to start off the next awkward conversation, and the longer it was left, the worse it would be. But Erik didn't even know where to begin. There was still so much that needed brining out into the open. It was during the advertisement break that Erik turned to look at Charles, and waited for him to realise he was being watched. Charles looked up midway through writing, blushing slightly.

"Raven's been seeing someone," Erik said, he watched Charles very carefully for a reaction. But he didn't seem too bothered by this revelation, other than to say.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She came round the flat after you'd skipped out on me," Erik explained. "Maybe she would have told you if you ever answered your phone."

Charles bit his bottom lip, and then returned to his books.

"I hope she's not as big a flirt as you are Charles, because if she is, God help the guy," Erik continued with a grin. He saw Charles blush once more, and it amused him to see Charles so uncomfortable. Especially since he was usually so effortlessly at ease with himself.

"Raven isn't anything like me. You can believe what she says…" Charles replied, not meeting Erik's eye.

Erik didn't know what to say to that, it didn't seem to make any sense. But Charles didn't seem to be in the mood to explain any further, as he started typing on his laptop. But the further the silence stretched, the more annoyed Erik started to feel. He was getting fed up of Charles being so cryptic all the time. Either he was being intentionally elusive, or he was just rubbish at explaining himself. Erik thought it was probably the latter. Charles didn't seem to know what he really wanted, and his life was full of contractions. Although he appeared cool and seemed to glide through his life with ease, underneath, it was becoming more apparent that he was paddling frantically against the tide.

Erik considered what he knew for a fact, and what he was still guessing about. Charles was a frequent party chaser, he liked attention, but how far he chose to take his casual relationships, Erik wasn't sure. He might have been the world's biggest slut for all Erik knew, but for some strange reason this wasn't as threatening as it might have been. Maybe because he didn't really believe that was true. Charles hadn't wanted to be pinned down by Shaw, and had been caught in his own web, by picking someone who was unable to let him go.

"What exactly does that mean Charles?" Erik asked, unable to keep an edge of anger from his voice.

Charles looked up, the blue of his eyes was bright again, and he snapped closed one of his books with more force than was necessary. His mouth was set in a hard line, and after a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about his reply.

"Why are you even here Erik? How can you trust me, after everything I have told you?" his tone was wary, as if he expected to have to defend himself at any moment.

Erik wondered if Charles had been waiting for another argument, and whether his constant demand for answers was only giving Charles more ammo for when it came to his belief in avoiding getting close to someone. At least, for longer than one night.

"Alright so you're a cock-tease! At least you're honest about it," Erik said. He'd met many people who weren't.

"No, I'm not … I mean, yes I am, most Saturday nights, but that isn't what I wanted to happen right now, with us… That's not what I wanted at all."

"Charles, you don't know what you want. I know Shaw is a scary bastard, but you've no doubt led him on. I think you've been leading people on for so long, that you don't know any other way of handling yourself. Take in there for example," Erik said pointing back at the bedroom. "Tell me another guy who would have stopped just because you got scared. Did Shaw smack you around?"

"No," Charles replied. "No, he never…"

"Then what is it?"

"Erik I have just spent a whole week showing you just how much of an unreliable person I am, or have been. Tonight wasn't right. Tomorrow you would only be wondering if I have been using you too, and that isn't what I wanted. Not with us. You're the only one that…"

Charles paused, and looked back down at his books. His mouth had run away from him, and he hadn't meant to say so much. He didn't want to scare Erik off, but if he ever hoped to keep his friendship, then he had had to lay everything out and hold nothing about himself back. The fact that Erik had lied to him too, hiding the fact that he was a mutant also, not sharing his secret with Charles, hardly seemed like a fair trade. Not for all the mess Charles had dragged him in to. The fact that he'd shared his secret at all with someone so unstable only surprised Charles more.

"That?" Erik prompted.

Charles looked at him with pleading eyes, as if begging him not to have to continue and lay his soul bare for yet another night.

"The only man I like spending time with. You would never have trusted me."

Erik suddenly found himself on the back foot. Once again he'd misjudged Charles. Charles hadn't been distrustful of him, but instead he'd been worried that Erik wouldn't trust his actions to be sincere. Erik had to admit that Charles might have had a point. Besides Charles was probably right too about the timing, especially considering he was still trying to get rid of his ex, and the last thing he needed was getting involved with someone else.

"Actually Charles, I think you might be the most honest person I have ever met," Erik admitted, feeling deflated. It was very bigheaded of him to even attempt to judge Charles.

Alright, so Charles enjoyed going out on the town, but it wasn't like he was hurting anyone but himself. Anyone who thought they were going to find a lasting relationship with someone they met out randomly in a club one night and bought a few drinks for, were clearly very deluded anyway. At least now, Erik knew Charles was serious about not messing him about. Erik knew the situation. He knew the problems being involved with Charles would give him.

"Don't make fun of me Erik."

"I'm not. I've told you nothing about me, and yet you seem to think you're the worst one out of the pair of us! I'm hardly a saint Charles, I've had plenty of one night stands myself, so what? At least the people you've met probably enjoyed your company all night, even if they didn't get their leg over like you appear to offer."

Charles raised his eyebrow.

"So… you're still interested…?"

Erik shook his head in exasperation.

"Unbelievable. Charles why don't you let me take you out tomorrow? Or rather, this is your town, you take _me_ out."

"Like a date?" Charles asked.

"Like a date."

Charles stared at him.

"Alright. Yes, that would be nice."

* * *

><p>When Erik woke the following day, he found it was almost midday. On the kitchen table was a note from Charles and an Oxford Uni ID card with Guest written on it. Underneath was a map of the campus and a copy of Charles' schedule. Erik realised he'd already missed Charles' morning break, and it appeared like he had a late lunch before a final lecture at four in the afternoon. Since the only place he was guaranteed to find Charles was in the lecture theatre, Erik decided to lazily get ready before going out in search of something to eat.<p>

The cafeteria was full, and Erik glanced around hoping on the off chance to find Charles. With a coffee and a sandwich in hand, Erik walked through looking for a table, and found some students he recognised, along with many he didn't. As he looked, Sean met his eye and nudged the blond boy Alex.

"Hey! Well look who it is!" Alex called over the heads of his peers. A few turned and stared at Erik. "Wanna sit down?"

Erik thought that was a good an offer as any for a chair, and joined the students. He wondered how out of place he must look surrounded by all these young faces.

"Where's Hank?" Erik asked as he set his lunch down on the table before him.

Sean shrugged uninterested.

"Probably tailing Professor X around somewhere. You ought to watch out, or you'll be losing your boyfriend," Alex replied with the most evil looking grin Erik thought he'd ever seen.

"Is he your boyfriend?" a dark haired girl asked with great interest. From the way she was hanging off of Alex's arm, Erik guessed they were involved, or that she would very much like them to be. Either that or she was just very friendly. You could never tell these days. "My name is Angel by the way."

She held an ink-stained hand out towards him over the table.

"Erik," Erik replied shaking her hand. He guessed she was an art student from the state of her hand. "And no he isn't my boyfriend … yet."

Sean and Alex looked at each other as if all their Christmases had come at once.

"Oh ho!" Sean exclaimed. "That is the best gossip I have heard for ages. Poor Hank. So, you not getting anywhere then?"

Erik saw Angel scowl.

"That isn't very nice Sean, you're always picking on Hank," Angel scolded. "And you should mind your own business."

"Thank you Angel," Erik said appreciatively, not that he'd been offended by their curiosity. Only, again, he didn't want Charles to be made uncomfortable by his students. No matter how tongue in cheek the teasing might be.

"There is a band playing tonight," Alex said, randomly changing the subject. "In the student's bar. You should make Professor X come along, that would be funny!"

Angel rolled her eyes before she stood with her tray.

"You ought to ask Hank to join you, he doesn't get out much," she said before walking away.

"Angel's right, you should," Erik added. "In fact I'll make you a deal, if you bring Hank, I'll bring Charles."

Sean raised an eyebrow. But it seemed as if the students were sold on the idea, as Alex was grinning again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you reviewers! Party in Oxford anyone?


	11. Saturday Night In Oxford

**Chapter Eleven**: Saturday Night In Oxford

If Charles had had plans for tonight, Erik would now never know. It had been surprisingly easy to convince Charles to come with him to the student bar, which left Erik to think that perhaps Charles ended up here more often than Alex and Sean seemed to think. They were on their second pints by the time Alex, Sean, Angel and Hank appeared, all dressed as if they were going to be hitting the town hard after the band had finished. Even Hank looked as if he'd received a make over, although they hadn't managed to get rid of that bashful expression he wore. Erik could feel Charles straighten a little at his side, and take a small step away from him. The loss of the warmth against his side, made Erik itch to pull Charles back against him.

"Why hello Professor," Sean said sidling up to him, and leaning on the bar. "Come here often?"

He waggled his eyebrow in a way that made everyone know that he was taking the mick. Charles didn't reply, but looked slightly perturbed to find Sean looking him over, and admiring his skinny grey suit trousers.

"Hey don't scare off our only sexy professor. If I have to look at another balding, grey haired, pot bellied old man, I will scream," Angel said, before wedging herself in between Erik and Charles at the bar, and trying to catch the barman's eye.

"Smile!" Alex yelled, before a flash went off in Charles' eye.

Feeling blinded, and completely crowded, Charles had to shout to make himself heard over their excited chatter. Especially since Sean and Angel were now having a conversation across his chest, whilst pinning him against the bar.

"If I buy you all drinks, will you go and sit down and leave me alone?" Charles asked.

"No promises old man. Depends on how many drinks you buy," Alex assured him. "And throw in a few shots while you're at it, OK?"

Charles didn't reply, which seemed to signal that he was prepared to buy them anything they wanted, just to find some peace.

"I'll help him carry," Erik said, and the students filed away into the crowd and towards the back of the room, to where there were still some tables free.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" Charles asked, watching Erik closely.

"It's a student bar Charles, of course there are going to be students in it."

Charles continued to stare at him disapprovingly.

"Alright, so they said there was a band playing tonight. It was the deal, they would convince Hank to take a night off and I'd have to bring you in return. Don't worry, I won't show you up."

"Why would they want me to come here?" Charles asked. He was pretty sure times hadn't changed that much from when he'd been a student here, and the idea of socialising with his professors hadn't exactly been at the forefront of his mind.

"I don't know. Oh here's a crazy idea, maybe they like you?" Erik replied sarcastically.

Charles didn't seem convinced.

"I've been in two of your lectures now Charles, and you've almost had me signing up to be your student. The way you teach is fantastic. Those kids really respond to you. If they didn't like you, they wouldn't all be hanging off your every word, and they wouldn't be caught dead speaking to you after class."

"Really? You think I'm a good teacher?" Charles asked, his face suddenly lit up. Erik shook his head incredulously.

"No I don't think you're good. I think you are bloody brilliant. And I think you're a bloody idiot for not realising that on your own."

Charles blushed, and then ordered his drinks to avoid his embarrassment. He looked nervous suddenly, and Erik realised that Charles was eager to not destroy the strange friendships he had formed with his students. Maybe he'd never had much praise in his life, which seemed incredible to Erik.

"Come on, go and make their night and talk to them. Especially Hank, that poor kid worships the ground you walk on," Erik said picking up the tray of multicoloured, sickly looking shots.

"This really isn't professional Erik," Charles said, looking down at all the drinks and adding a couple of bottles to Erik's tray.

"It's a few drinks. What's the harm?"

Only the students proved more exuberant drinkers than Erik had imagined, and happily knocked back all the shots Charles had been convinced to buy for them. If a drink appeared on the table, it didn't stay there for long. After a while, Erik realised that both he and Charles were well on their way to getting very drunk, and gave up hoping that this night would turn out to be anything like a date. But the students had been surprisingly fun company, and it seemed they were showing no signs of quitting and turning in. Even Hank looked like he was enjoying himself, especially since Angel kept draping her arm around him, and on his other side, Charles was still attempting to talk shop. Even if they were both slurring their words a bit, and forgetting what they were talking about, Charles and Hank determinedly discussed science. Whilst the others scouted the room for good looking girls, and thought it was a fantastic idea to all take Erik's phone number.

"So," Angel said as she placed her empty glass on the table. "How did you meet Professor Xavier?"

Erik found he had everyone's avid attention now; even Hank and Charles had stopped talking long enough to listen to his answer. He could see in the corner of his eye that Charles was smirking, obviously too far-gone to be worried about what Erik might now say.

"We live together in London," Erik replied. This was a bit too long a story for drunken people to comprehend.

"Live together? So you _are_ together!" Angel said looking excited.

"No, Charles rents a room in my flat," Erik clarified, as if this point was very important.

"But, you guys should totally get together. You're good fun," Sean said eagerly, as if his opinion on the matter would make it happen.

"And Professor Xavier is sexy," Angel added, making Alex laugh.

"Angel fancies the professor!" Sean mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Sean," she snapped, her face slightly flushed. "Don't be so stupid."

"Aw, I'm not denying it, Professor X is fit!" Sean added excitedly, he nodded slowly at Charles, before he and Alex started laughing.

"Right, that's it, see you when you've changed the subject," Charles said standing very carefully, feeling the alcohol rushing around his blood. He considered having a coke next round, rather than a beer. A flat round was what he needed if he wanted to avoid ending up flat on his face in the student bar, before staggering back through the campus.

As he walked away from the table, he heard Alex asking Erik what he did for a living and knew they were about to start another lengthy, rambling conversation. As he crossed the room, and dodged the people dancing to the band, Charles felt someone behind him, and turned to see Hank following him.

"Going to the bar again?" Charles asked as he let Hank catch him up. Hank looked pink in the face, but for once he didn't seem as nervous as he usually did. The alcohol had given him the confidence that he lacked during the day.

"No, I just… I just wanted to say thanks," Hank said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't have made it so far this year without you. I even might have quit, it was never challenging before. Professors never trusted me in the labs…"

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Charles felt himself becoming quite emotional over Hank's confession. But rather than make a fool of himself, he slapped Hank fondly on the arm, and nodded.

_I've never had friends before. _Hank's thoughts filled Charles for a moment, leaving Charles at a loss for words. He didn't want to acknowledge that he'd heard anything he shouldn't have, but that admission was far too sad.

Hank looked down at Charles with such admiration, that Charles was suddenly worried something inappropriate was about to happen. Stepping back, Charles redirected Hank back to the table, before continuing to the gents. He felt completely overwhelmed by the weird evening, and a moment of escape was needed. Especially since his powers were now ghosting over the surface of his brain, and he'd already unconsciously heard Hank's thoughts. He needed to get a grip, he didn't want to lose control here.

By the time he came back, a pint of coke in his hand, and more peanuts than it was healthy for a human to consume, Charles found that the students were highly excited over something.

"Oh my God!" Angel screamed. "Erik owns Hellfire. Hell-Fire! You've been there?" she asked Charles, her extreme reaction made Charles raise an eyebrow. "What was it like, is it awesome?"

"It's pretty amazing," Charles answered, which was obviously the answer Angel wanted to hear, because she continued gushing about how lucky he was to have been there.

Charles opened his snacks, and threw the other packets across to the boys. He jumped as he felt Erik's hand find his thigh under the table. Erik's touch slid up from his knee, all the way up, until his fingers gently brushed along the zip on Charles trousers, making him gasp. Charles crossed his legs to stop Erik going any further, and looked down at the table to prevent anyone seeing the blush across his cheeks.

"You're all welcome, anytime," Erik offered. "Me and Charles will take you out one weekend, wont we Charles?"

Charles looked at him as if he was crazy. Had Erik forgotten about Shaw? Then he suddenly remembered another conversation that they had yet to have, and wondered how he had managed to let it slide for so long? What had Shaw done to Erik on Monday morning? Had he said something? It didn't appear as though he'd given Erik a black eye, so he must have believed the story Charles had planted in his head.

"Erik, what about…?" Charles asked, his heart suddenly racing.

"Don't worry about him. He believed your story about getting completely wasted. Except he saw the CCTV tapes, and like I thought, there we were strolling on out of the building together."

"Did he…?"

"I just told him I'd stuck you in a taxi, and sent you home."

"You didn't mention that you took Charles home and screwed his brains out then?" Angel added with a grin. "Good call Erik, nice one." She gave him the wink and the gun, before grabbing a handful of Sean's peanuts, much to his disgust.

"You told them about Shaw!" Charles exclaimed outraged.

"Ah ha, so the mysterious 'he' has a name!" Angel said, knowing she was hearing far more than she should be.

"Is this your ex, Professor?" Alex asked, he could see from the look on Charles' face that this was a topic Charles didn't want to discuss. Digging for gossip was always fun, and it seemed like Professor X was a goldmine.

Charles scowled.

"You are so easy to read, honestly, you should try lying better," Sean suggested, desperately trying to hold back his amusement.

"So, Shaw is…" Hank asked rather more innocently than anyone else had been speaking just now.

"My business partner," Erik supplied, it was the answer than was less likely to cause controversy. Only the students had already put two and two together.

"And…" Angel prompted.

"Charles' ex," Erik added after a pause. There was no avoiding it, they'd already guessed correctly anyway, when Charles had given himself away.

"And I'm guessing he doesn't know you two are together?" Angel surmised.

"We are _not_ together," Charles clarified, looking at Erik as if he was trying to say he'd be lucky if they even still speaking tomorrow, let alone being romantic.

"Not _yet_, OK OK, we get it. Wow, professor, you're not as boring as you look, are you?" Alex commented looking impressed. "And you repeatedly party every weekend in London? At the coolest clubs? No wonder you always look like you're hanging on Monday mornings. You are by far, the most unlikely Oxford Professor ever! How did you ever get hired?"

"I'm likely to be the worlds most fired Oxford Professor tomorrow if you tell anyone about this," Charles warned seriously. He sincerely hoped no one else was overhearing their conversation, he could just image what his mother would say if he told her he'd been kicked out of Oxford for partying too hard.

"We're not going to tell anyone. Who would believe us anyway? You're secret is safe with us. All we ask is you take us all to Hellfire next weekend," Sean said with a grin. "Come on, we know you love us, and cant wait to spend more time with us."

Angel, Sean and Alex smiled at him eagerly, eyes wide and begging. Whilst Hank looked as if he was wondering what had happened to his life, to find him here, drunk and being invited to parties. Not only that but he was being invited to a party with his professor.

"What do you say Charles?" Erik asked with a grin, trying to ignore Charles' stricken expression. "You have to face Shaw at some point, and what's better? Seeing him alone, or having a whole gang at your back?"

"Yeah, we'll kick his ass!" Alex promised eagerly. "Besides we need you in one piece, we have to pass this year. My parents will kill me if I fail, being here costs a total fortune, my student debt will take an eternity to pay off."

Charles shook his head disbelievingly. Why was his life such a mess? Now he was taking on even more trouble.

"I don't want them involved with Shaw. I can handle him on my own," Charles warned Erik. The last thing he wanted was Shaw having more ways to hurt him, or try to control him. It was inevitable that one day Shaw would find out more about Charles' life, but he didn't want his students in the firing line.

"Oh right, you've been doing a bang-up job on your own," Erik said rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Charles conceded, knowing that he would never win. He couldn't ban the students from London, and couldn't stop Erik from inviting them to his club. "But I'll only agree if I get your final drafts before Friday, so I know I'm not making you fail," Charles added, knowing that they were unlikely to refuse.

The students looked at one another, seeing their own excitement reflected on each other's faces.

"I think Sir, that you have a deal!" Alex assured him, holding his hand out for Charles to shake. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Now, let's blow this joint!" Angel shouted, dragging the boy's to their feet, and holding on to Hank's arm, making him blush profusely. Erik was reminded of the first time he'd seen her, and she'd been holding on to Alex just the same. He came to the conclusion that she was just one of those naturally flirtatious people, who liked being tactile. Since Alex didn't seem annoyed that she'd turned her attention away from him.

They headed out into the town with reckless abandonment. Falling into bars, no clue where they were, being thrown out of many establishments for being too loud and finally ending up in a club.

By the time three in the morning rolled around, Charles was dead on his feet. Hank was covered in Angel's kisses, lipstick marks all over his face, and his clothes rumpled. Alex was trying to convince a blonde girl to come back to the halls with him, and Sean was busy throwing up in the nearest alleyway. The only man still standing was Erik, and he wasn't overly sure how that had happened, surely his liver must have been pickled by now? Maybe he'd grown immune?

Eventually as the minutes ticked by and the cold bit through their drunken stupors, they all sat down on the curb, in a defeated line. Too tired even to find post party fried food, and waited for the taxi.

"That was by far, the weirdest night … ever," Hank said after a while. No one contradicted him, except for Erik.

"Wait until you come to London."


	12. New Game, New Rules

**A/N**: Here is a little something to say thank you to everyone who is still reading, and an apology for the delay in getting this chapter up. I am really not a sexytimes writer, but I hope I've done this scene a little bit of justice.

**Edit: **I have upped the rating on this fic, just to be safe. **Warning: **naughty stuff ahead!

**Chapter Twelve: **New Game, New Rules

It seemed that no one had noticed how Erik stared at Charles as they returned to the university campus. The students were too busy discussing the evening together, or in Sean's case, trying desperately not to vomit on his shoes. Every now and then Charles had looked up and caught Erik's eye, but the haze of alcohol did not let him see what he should have seen. Even when they had been finally left alone, and Erik's hand had found its way to the small of Charles' back, still Charles did not notice.

Now back at Charles' flat, the early morning silence was deafening. It was broken by the clang of Charles' door key hitting the kitchen table. Erik watched Charles slump down on the sofa, leaning back on the pillow he had given Erik to sleep on. He closed his eyes for a moment and Erik had ample time to look at him, this time, without one of the students disturbing his watch. For the rest of this very long night, Charles was all his, and he was showing no signs of wanting to get up and leave. Falling asleep maybe, but leaving, no.

Walking over to join him, Erik stood before him, waiting for Charles to open his eyes. He hoped he hadn't succumbed to alcohol-induced darkness, because watching Charles all night long and being unable to get, as close to him as he would have liked, had been really frustrating.

As Erik waited, he considered that there really wasn't anything holding them back from each other now. No more excuses, or conversations to hide behind. All that had needed to be said, had been said already, maybe more than once. They both knew what they wanted from each other, and neither was making promises that they were prepared for a relationship of any serious nature. Charles had made that perfectly clear, having not hidden the fact that he was seriously commitment phobic. But despite all of this, they were comfortable with each other, and Erik was hoping that alone would never change. No matter what else might.

Charles eventually found some energy from somewhere and looked up, his eyes still bright underneath his dark lashes. He seemed surprised to find Erik standing in front of him, looking down from above, and a blush settled across his cheeks. Immediately he straightened in his seat, looking uncomfortable. Suddenly Erik lowered himself to his knees, and Charles found himself staring directly into his eyes. Erik's hands were now running up his shins, slowly over his knees and creeping upwards over his thighs.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked, his question sounding more like a demand in his surprise. He tried to move backwards out of Erik's touch, but there was nowhere to go.

Erik's first reply was to dig his fingers into Charles' legs, and stop him from moving. The action took them both by surprise, and Erik loosened his grip immediately.

"What you should have let me do before," Erik answered after an anxious pause. "You going to undo your button? Or are you going to make me do it?"

Charles swallowed hard and looked down at the band of his trousers. The metal button suddenly seemed very imposing. He knew exactly what Erik wanted to do to him, and he'd never felt so nervous. His shaking hand reached for the button, and he somehow unhooked it free. He could feel Erik's eyes burning the back of his fingers, and he could think of nothing to say, and could do nothing but follow Erik's instructions.

Again there was another pause, where Charles felt certain he had ceased to breathe. He could find nothing comfortable on which to rest his gaze, and didn't dare meet Erik's eyes again.

"Now are you going to let me blow you, or are you going to pretend you are better than this?"

Charles saw that he was grinning; Erik's hands had stopped at the top of his legs, his fingers digging in again, making Charles feel vulnerable. Finding his pounding artery and pressing upon it, giving Charles a perverse feeling of pain mixed with something more erotic.

"I hope you know what you are doing Erik," Charles mumbled, Erik's thumb was now making circles dangerously close to… any moment now and…"Erik!" Charles wasn't sure why he had called out. He was still fighting with his own confused feelings, which were shouted many different things.

"Oh, I'm sorry Charles," Erik said sitting back on his heels, and taking his teasing hands away. "You're right, you should go to bed."

His completely straight face made Charles falter. He hadn't really wanted Erik to stop, but he'd been unable to hide his shock and awkwardness about what was happening. But now, he was too embarrassed to ask Erik to continue. He couldn't read anything in Erik's eyes, and not for the first time in Erik's company, the idea to read the other man's mind suddenly occurred to Charles. The thought alone made him blush even further, and he sighed.

"I suppose you are right," he said, pushing himself up until he was standing. As he stood, he caught sight of a smirk that had appeared on Erik's face, but not quickly enough to realise what was happening.

Erik's hands were on his hips, fingers dipping in behind his trousers' waist, and sharply tugging them down. Charles was startled once more, and his hand shot out towards Erik's shoulder to keep his balance. How he was completely exposed before his friend, and realised he'd walked right into that trap.

"I know what I am doing Charles, don't worry," Erik promised. It was not the first time he'd seen what Charles had been hiding from him, but it was the first time he was able to properly get his hands on him. Pushing up his shirt, Erik pressed a kiss to Charles' navel, feeling him shudder slightly at his touch.

Charles closed his eyes, as Erik continued to kiss him; his tongue running past his navel, travelling down, causing Charles' skin to tingle. Gently Charles ran his fingers through Erik's hair, finding it hard to believe Erik was really there, doing this, making his heart race in an erratic beat. Perhaps this was a dream? Or a hallucination? Maybe someone would come and wake him up in a minute and Charles would find himself face down in a gutter somewhere. He wished now that he hadn't so much to drink. Perhaps then he might have been able to stand without his legs shaking, or could partake with a little more enthusiasm, rather than standing shell-shocked as Erik touched him. As it was, all his remaining energy of the night could only be focused in one direction, keeping himself from collapsing into his friend.

"Sit down before you fall down Charles," Erik said gently, pushing Charles back into the sofa. "I don't want to rush."

_Oh God, _Charles thought. _I'm completely out of control. _He was so hard now that it was beginning to hurt, and yet he felt terrified at the inevitable prospect that Erik would soon have him, enveloped in his mouth.

Erik was kissing him again, moving further and further down until his tongue met the tip of Charles' cock. Charles' hissed, his head hitting the cushions behind him, his face tilted towards the ceiling. Erik knew that he had him now, there would be no more feigning to be honourable, and denying what they both wanted from each other. Erik appreciated the sentiment, but he was grown man, if things didn't work out, then he'd deal. What mattered right now was this, that Charles had completely surrendered himself to him, and that Erik could finally taste him.

Except Charles didn't 'taste' any better than anyone else Erik had ever met; the bitterness still coated his tongue. For all the alcohol Charles had been sinking since they had first met, it was a wonder the man didn't just explode pure vodka into Erik's mouth. To be honest with himself, being on his knees sucking cock wasn't exactly Erik's favourite pastime. But he'd surprised himself by how desperate he'd been to get inside Charles' pants, and realised his heart has never truly been in it before.

This time was different. This time it was Charles. There was no limit to the things he wanted to do to Charles. The thoughts alone making him blush and go weak at the knees, and suddenly the reality of what he was doing took on a whole new meaning. It was turning him on too, and that was something that had never happened before. Erik didn't know what had happened to him, they were both changing, together.

"I can hear you, you know," Charles revealed, his voice rushed through hurried breathing.

Rather than apologise for his internal monologue, Erik turned his thoughts away and pressed Charles further into his mouth. He let his tongue lick Charles all along his length as he pulled him back out, and then back in.

_Good? _Erik asked, letting the question take up the whole of his mind. He let his own excited feelings rise for Charles to feel them, to know that he was enjoying himself too.

"Yes," Charles replied shakily. Erik confused him more than ever, his feelings ran contradictory to his thoughts. He could hardly believe that he was as special as Erik was trying to make him feel. He didn't deserve this.

Erik's hands were pressing into his hips so hard that Charles was sure that he was bruising. The action kept him firmly planted on the sofa, as if Erik expected him to try and escape at any moment. It also prevented him from moving in time with Erik's attentions, and the restriction only made him ache even harder. He knew he was close.

_You're going to pay me back in kind, aren't you Charles? _

Charles heard the teasing question, and found that he'd managed to edge a little closer to Erik. His hands were now in Erik's hair, he was gripping him without even realising he'd moved. He wanted desperately to push himself further into Erik's mouth. That hot tongue was teasing him again, and all of a sudden he felt himself begin to shake, his legs trembled and his hands slipped from Erik's hair to his own thighs.

He felt one of Erik's hands leave his hip, and find his, their fingers linking together. With more freedom, Charles couldn't help but arch his back. He closed his eyes, a wave of panic overcame him as he realised he was about to come. He'd come right in Erik's mouth, and was sure from what he'd overheard in Erik's mind, Erik wouldn't like that.

"Oh, Erik I…"

Erik's tongue left him, a second before Charles finally tipped himself over the edge. Having tried to fight himself, it only resulted in making his orgasm last for longer. For a moment he was sure he'd blacked out, until slowly the world before him came back into focus, and he found that Erik was no longer kneeling in front of him, but sitting beside him of the sofa.

"I thought I'd lost you there for a moment," Erik remarked. His eyes were shining, and now coming out of his haze, Charles realised that he was still completely exposed, whilst Erik still looked immaculately put together.

Hurriedly Charles pulled his clothes back on with trembling hands.

"So, what am I going to do with this?" Erik asked, he held up his hand. Charles flushed as he realised it was sticky; Erik had caught him in his hand, rather than his mouth. Charles had guessed right, but now he was being teased once more.

"Well I suppose I can think of a few things… but we'll leave the kinky stuff for now, hey Charles?" Erik said, standing and walking into the open kitchen. Charles watched him wipe his hands on a tea towel.

"Please put that in the bin Erik," Charles said. He was all for being open-minded, but that tea towel had now lost all of its innocent charm.

"Such a waste," Erik said, doing as Charles instructed. The flip bin lid swung on its hinge for a moment, before coming to a stop. They were silent again. "You don't look very satisfied Charles…"

"It's just… You shouldn't have done that Erik, you didn't enjoy it…"

_No, that's just it Charles… I did. Maybe too much. _"But you look as if you're not going to let me touch you again," Erik said, finishing his thoughts in words. He walked closer to Charles; he bent slightly and touched Charles' face, stroking his fingers down the side of his face.

"I'd do anything for you Charles," Erik promised. _You just have to let me. _"You are going to let me, aren't you?"

Charles smiled, but he couldn't shake the small doubt that kept eating at him, that he didn't deserve to be treated so well. It had always been him on his knees, always trying to prove himself. No one had given to him what Erik had, and then expected nothing in return. He didn't know how to react, but with nervousness.

He nodded and Erik smiled.

"Good, now go to bed Charles."


	13. Raven's Surprise

**Chapter Thirteen:** Raven's Surprise

Erik had returned to London on Sunday evening. He had decided not to antagonise Shaw by taking unscheduled time off, especially since he was certain that he'd well and truly stolen Charles away from him. When Shaw found out, and that was bound to be sooner rather than later, it would be wise not to bate his anger with other grievances. So for once, the weekend ended without any further surprises, and suddenly everything seemed as if it was back to the way it was before.

Everything that had been revealed didn't matter anymore. Erik considered the fact that he had never been around someone who made him feel so completely at ease before. Perhaps it was knowing that Charles could match him like for like with every character flaw, every insecurity, and with just as much enthusiasm for life as Erik showed. Erik still wasn't sure what it was that brought them together, but he had never felt it before.

As Erik rode the train home, he thought about Charles, and wondered how he would survive the days before they would be together again. He also wondered whether if he called Charles, Charles would actually answer his phone like he'd promised to do from now on. But Erik wasn't expecting miracles.

As expected everything in his London flat was just as he had left it. Erik suddenly wondered how he was going to accommodate four additional guests in his flat, since he was little short on the ground space. He wondered whether he might be able to stay at the club, and leave the flat to the youngsters. But then, where would Charles go? He could hardly hangout at Hellfire, with Shaw lurking around.

By the time Friday morning rolled around, Erik still hadn't come up with a plan. A short phone call to Charles had stopped him worrying, when Charles had said he'd sort it. Apparently half term at Oxford meant a break for the students, and extra work for Charles, who informed Erik that he'd been researching from morning to night, and catching up in the labs. However, for all Charles made it sound as if he was tired, Erik knew all of this was most likely self-imposed. He was probably still tutoring his students in his own time.

Erik was glad he had taken Friday off, especially when a text from Charles told him to pack his bag and be ready to leave as soon as Charles arrived. Apparently they were going to be staying in a hotel and leaving the flat to the students. This sounded like a good idea to Erik, since bunking up with overexcited people hadn't been his idea of a good time.

At eleven thirty Erik's phone began to ring. He had barely time to answer before there was a knock at the flat door, and after that the sound people talking very animatedly.

"Hello?" Erik said into his phone as he opened the door with one hand.

"Erik, let the kids in will you, then come down, we need to get going," Charles said.

Erik stood back as the students filled into his home, dumping their belongings wherever they liked, and starting to explore. He hung up, and watched them for a moment.

"Nice," Angel said approvingly after a while of opening doors and looking around. "Thanks for letting us stay."

Erik shrugged. He'd invited them after all, it was only right he put them up. Although the through of them all going through his things, or messing up his strict order made him slightly nervous.

"No problem, so what is the plan now?"

"Charles is waiting for you, I'll sort out these guys. Don't worry about this place," Angel instructed, the bossy tone in her voice told Erik not to argue with her. He suddenly wondered whether any of this had been Charles' plan at all? More likely Angel had just told him how the weekend would go down, and Charles had agreed.

Angel held out her hand.

"Keys to the flat please," she ordered. Erik reached into his pocket without hesitation, and handed them over. No point in arguing.

Angel smiled and pushed the keys into her jeans pocket. Erik shrugged his bag across his shoulder and stepped out into the hallway. Heading to the lift he left the thought of the students behind, he was going to see Charles. Any minute now Charles would be looking back at him, and the ride down seemed incredibly long.

Erik almost ran to the door, before jogging down the steps to the road. Outside he stopped short, Charles was waiting for him. Only he wasn't leaning against the black cab, which then immediately pulled away. Erik knew his classic cars, and the one Charles was leaning against was a red Jaguar E type, circa 1960s.

"Wow," Erik said as he walked towards Charles. "Retro. Or did you rob a car showroom on your way over?"

"My mother is in town," Charles replied, looking as if this prospect was rather unpleasant. "I'm going to have to meet her... like right now."

Charles held his hands out for Erik's bag, before walking it round to the boot.

"Yes," Erik replied still feeling slightly dazed. Charles had never mentioned owning a car like this. "And that answer explains everything."

Charles slammed the boot down with more force than Erik thought was necessary for such a car, and frowned.

"I can't promise you a fun afternoon Erik, my mother is … well… she's already pissed that I'm," Charles held up his fingers in little quotation marks, "_wasting my life in Oxford._ The least I can do is drive the stupid Jag, and not show her up."

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, if you don't want to drive this car, I will happily take it off your hands Charles, just say the word," Erik offered, looking over the car admiringly.

"Here, go nuts," Charles said throwing him the keys and walking to the passenger side. "I'd always wanted a Ferrari anyway."

"You're such a spoiled brat Charles. Besides, you suit the Jag… it's more old money. Oxford boys don't have Ferraris."

Charles just rolled his eyes as he climbed into the car. Erik had only just opened the car door when he was distracted by voices. He'd forgotten about the students, they were now hanging out of his bedroom window fighting over the best view.

"Aw, man, Erik gets to drive?" Sean was complaining extremely loudly.

"Shut up Sean, you're just mad because Charles drove me here in the Jag and not you," Angel replied. She gave Erik a wave.

Erik watched Hank being jostled between Sean and Alex, and it clear they had already found the beer that had been in the fridge.

"And exactly how did you convince him?" Sean was asking, again, more loudly than necessary.

"It's because she's got boobs you idiot," Alex answered just as enthusiastically. "Isn't that right professor?" he yelled down towards them.

Erik looked back to see Charles ducking slightly in the car.

"I cant imagine why you're not taking that lot to see your Mother Charles, she'd be overjoyed," Erik commented as he shut the car door. The engine started without the key being turned. Charles gave him a disapproving look.

_Be careful of the expensive goods Erik, if you melt the engine you can be the one to do the explaining. _Erik smiled. Hearing Charles inside of his head was never unpleasant. _Besides I don't need to take the kids to see mother, you're enough of a… _Erik raised his eyebrow.

"Distraction. Whilst she's disapproving of you, the less she'll notice that my suit isn't from Savile Row," Charles said, completing his sentence with his voice.

"You're so kind," Erik grumbled. He pulled out into the road, feeling the car move beneath him smoothly. The metal had been worked with such care that it felt like water, no seams, no sharp edges. He saw the students still waving at them via the rear view mirror, and feared for his flat.

"This will work out well for us, you'll see," Charles continued confidently.

"How?"

"Because we can stay with mother at the Ritz, and the kids can have the flat," Charles replied, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "She always insists on staying in the Royal Suite, so they will sell her another suite no problem… for us…" Charles trailed away into silence, leaving the suggestion of sharing a room for Erik to protest at, but nothing more was said.

The Royal Suite, the sentence swirled around in Erik's mind. He wondered how anyone could ever justify doing something like that, no matter how little the money meant to them. What must it be like to be Charles, to drive around in classic cars, dress in the most expensive clothes, and not have to worry about how he was going to pay his bills? It sounded as if Charles had no need to go to work at all, and the fact that he worked so hard and cared so much, told Erik much. It made Erik respect him more.

Charles wasn't ashamed of who he was, but he was trying to be his own man. He shared everything he had with others, and didn't judge those around him. But the look of dread on Charles' face at the prospect of seeing his own mother was something Erik didn't envy. He was willing to bet that Charles' mother had not been a very hands-on parent. The fact that Charles was dreading being criticized for his clothes, and felt the need to arrive in a fancy car, told Erik that Charles had to work hard to please his mother.

"I don't really like spending time with my mother, in fact Raven gets along with her better than I do, and they're not even related. I remind her too much of my Father, I think. He was a scientist too, but his job came first and Mother spent a lot of time on her own. Of course she spent most of that time jetting around the world and spending a fortune… We've never been close. "

Charles' sudden confession made it clear to Erik that Charles had been reading his thoughts just then.

"Raven is … what, your step sister?" Erik asked. They had stopped at some traffic lights, and had been here a while.

"No, Raven is adopted… or rather she had no family of her own, so I sort of shared mine with her. Mother is disappointed in me for my, er, choice of lifestyle… You know what I mean. Plus the whole mutant thing. She thinks I should be married by now. She'd hit the roof if she ever found out about Shaw. It's another reason I keep Raven out of my mess, she'd only let it slip."

Erik shook his head. Once again Charles seemed to be running from the choices he had made with his life. Erik wondered whether Charles would ever really make peace with himself, he was constantly moving from one viewpoint to another, and this double life act was only making things worse.

As Charles stared out of the window, Erik pulled out his phone and Googled the Royal Suite. Apparently he could book it next week for three thousand, eight hundred and five pounds… a night.

"My God Charles," he said showing Charles the screen of his phone. "Your family sure has some money!"

Charles just smiled weakly and said nothing. Erik put the phone away as the lights turned green. He guessed that was a topic of conversation Charles didn't want to discuss.

* * *

><p>The whole experience was bizarre, from the moment Erik's bag had been put into the boot of Charles' car, to the second they rolled up outside of the Ritz Hotel. As Erik cut the engine, he had the sense he'd just fallen into another world. He realised that Charles was now not only juggling two lives, but three.<p>

Erik gave the keys to the valet with a shaking hand, and listened to Charles give instructions to the boy that came forward to collect their bags. Erik followed him in a daze, gazing around at the people around him, and the magnificence of the building they were walking through. Charles didn't bother to check in, he walked past reception and continued through to the lifts.

"You're very quiet," Charles remarked once they were in the lift.

Erik had been staring at the man who appeared to be employed to press the buttons for them. This job seemed like a complete waste of time to him, but Erik was willing to go with it.

"I'm feeling a bit out of place," Erik admitted. He saw Charles smile at him from the corner of his eye, and suddenly he found Charles' fingers were laced in with his own.

As the lift stopped and the doors opened, Charles' hand disappeared from his grasp, and Erik was left feeling out of sorts with his surroundings. As nice as everything was, it didn't appear all that inviting. They walked towards the double doors, leading to the Royal Suite, but before Erik could open them, he felt Charles' hand touch his again, gently pulling him back.

"Later on Erik, I have to talk to you about something," he said in a hushed voice, even though there was no one around to hear him.

Erik felt a sinking feeling take over him. Here we go he thought, commitment phobic Charles strikes again. He had no doubt that Charles was going to suggest they break whatever they had going on, off. Erik had been waiting for the 'conversation' for a few days now.

"That sounds ominous," he replied. The hell he was going to let Charles back out so soon. But at least he'd been given a heads up to get his arguments straight. The sight of Charles' worried face prompted Erik to be kinder. "Alright, I promise we will talk. Although you could just save yourself the trouble, because I'm not letting you go…"

Charles frowned up at him, but was prevented from replying by the doors being flung open and by the blonde girl who had launched herself into his arms.

"Charles!" Raven squealed. "Please save me from the cucumber sandwiches and the cream teas! Please say you brought KFC with you. I think I will die if I have to have another old granny snack. Really your mum needs to get with the times."

Erik smirked, having watched Charles being almost knocked off his feet.

"Of course Raven, let me just go back for that family sized bucket of chicken wings I left in the lobby," Charles replied sarcastically, trying to prise her off of him.

"Oh I so wish you weren't joking," Raven chastised pushing him away playfully. "Anyway I'm glad you brought Erik with you, because I've brought someone too."

"Yes Erik mentioned this… someone," Charles interrupted. "You're actually going to let me meet him?"

"Well at the risk of you going all older brother protective crazy, I invited him along today, you can meet him now," Raven offered. "Come on."

The set of rooms was just as Charles remembered. I guessed his mother was probably in her bedroom, because there was only one person in the lounge. He was sitting with his back to them all, and as he stood Charles felt his heart almost stop with fear. No, there was no way. His hand reached out instinctively to Erik, and his gripped his arm tightly.

"Charles this is Sebastian Shaw," Raven said eagerly, walking towards Shaw and taking his arm.

Shaw turned around at her touch and Charles felt the blood drain away from him, his skin broke into a cold sweat and his vision swam before him. He was sure he had passed out cold. But as the room righted itself, he realised he was still here, he was still holding onto Erik's arm as if his life depended on it.

"Sebastian this is my brother, Charles Xavier. Me and Sebastian met that night you were dancing to that stupid tractor song and you left me all on my own. He bought me a drink, and well, we just got talking…"

"Raven's told me so much about you," Shaw said, his eyes swept over Charles in a way that made Charles feel ill. He could hear Shaw in his head, the hunger Shaw still felt for him was there, on the surface, not even attempting to be hidden.

The room was so silent that even Raven couldn't ignore how awkward it was.

"Something wrong?" she asked looking at the faces around her.

Charles shook his head. He didn't dare speak, lest the content of his stomach end up on the expensively carpeted floor. The only person in the room that didn't know that Charles and Shaw had been involved was poor clueless Raven, who was looking at him with great concern.

"Nothing's wrong Raven," Shaw replied smoothly. "I've just met Charles before, that's all."

Raven looked puzzled.

"Really? When?" she demanded.

"But it is always nice to see you Charles. Very nice," Shaw said with a smile. Charles could hear his thoughts like a conversation to explain his smirk. _You become more exquisite every time I see you. But you've been lying to me Charles and I don't like that. Then again, you have always been a liar, especially when it comes to me. _"Now your friend, he looks very familiar too," Shaw continued, his voice forcefully calm, showing no indication of his current thoughts in his voice.

Charles let go of Erik's arm immediately, but the damage was done. There was no way out of this, not this time.

"Erik Lensherr," Erik said holding out his hand for Shaw to shake. "You consulted me with some designs for your club."

"Erik, of course. A pleasure," Shaw greeted keeping up the pretence.

They must have done a good job of fooling Raven or at least putting her at ease, because she decided to leave to inform Mrs Xavier that her son had arrived.

"You know Charles, your family is very welcoming. I think I might stay," Shaw said grinning as he took a seat as if he owned the place.


	14. Belonging to Shaw

**Chapter Fourteen:** Belonging to Shaw

Erik took a seat next to Charles on the sofa. The room was in itself overwhelming, being very old fashioned. But there was no denying that everything was the best that could be bought. Shaw was sitting opposite them, his eyes never leaving Charles. Erik didn't know whether all of this had been a bad coincidence or if Shaw had been planning this all along. Although he felt nervous and worried for Charles, he couldn't help but be most concerned for Raven right now. The last thing she needed was to be involved with someone like Shaw, especially when Shaw was in love with her brother, to the point of complete obsession.

Charles was like a statue, sat completely frozen. As soon as Raven had stepped out of the room the smile disappeared from Shaw's face and his expression turned darker. Erik felt his heart painfully skip a beat and he realised that he was frightened. He had never been intimidated by anyone before, and certainly not by Shaw, but right now he had the sense that he would lose the fight today. Shaw had a look in his eye that Erik didn't want to challenge unless he had to. There was no way of knowing how either of these two unreadable men would react to one another, neither was particularly predictable, and Erik was acutely aware that he had only ever heard Charles' version of their history.

While Charles was nervous and twitchy, Shaw casually spread his arm along the back of the sofa, and relaxed back into the cushions. He crossed his legs in a lazily fashion and took a deep breath. Erik refused to sit down until he knew the score. He couldn't tell if Charles was trying to keep him at arms length, or if he wanted him to sit beside him for support. Charles wouldn't look at him, and that was doing nothing to calm his nerves.

Was Shaw genuinely attracted to Raven? It wouldn't be surprising; Raven was strikingly beautiful and had a very enthusiastic personality, which couldn't fail to keep someone interested. But then Erik trusted Shaw about as far as he could throw him, and had seen many pretty girls like Raven on his arm over the time he'd known him. The only person Erik had ever heard Shaw mention more than once was Charles, and that hadn't been with much affection. So, was Raven just being used as a way for Shaw to get closer to Charles, to embed himself further into his life? And if that was the case, what was Shaw's aim? Did he want Charles back, or was he going to try and destroy him? Hurt Raven, and out Charles to his family, humiliate him and paint himself as the victim in the story?

There was no way of telling especially as no one was talking, and Charles wouldn't look at anything but the floor. Maybe Charles already knew that was about to come, if he was reading Shaw's mind he'd know exactly what Shaw was doing. Erik felt around the room for potential weapons. There was metal in the lamp base, in the next room was a dining table with a silver candlestick on it. Feeling his power spreading through the room, and returning to him with the slight vibration of the different metals, calmed him and reminded him of his own strength. All that Erik did know, was that the way Shaw was staring at Charles, told him that whatever Shaw felt for Charles was far from over.

Erik felt himself suddenly needing to look around the room. His eyes alighted on the drinks cabinet, although there was no way of telling its function through the solid wooden door. He realised that it wasn't him that had been searching for its contents, but Charles.

"Erik, would you get me a drink?" Charles asked.

Erik was surprised at how steady his voice was in this situation, but remembered how good an actor Charles had been last time they had all met. Erik nodded and found that someone had already decanted the scotch. He kept the measures small and added water into the glasses, since the last thing they needed right now was to end up drunk. He poured Shaw a drink also, since there was little point in being rude. As he handed the drink to Shaw, he caught the threatening look in his eye.

"I knew you were lying to me Lensherr. I knew you had left together, I saw you both on the security cameras. But what I don't know, is how you managed it," Shaw said, his gaze returned to Charles, who' s hand was shaking slightly, only noticeable by the whisky shivering in the glass. "Care to fill me in? There are plenty of blank spaces in here, when it comes to me and you," Shaw tapped the side of his head, indicating a loss of his memory.

Erik took a seat on his own and looked back at Charles once again. So Charles hadn't been completely honest about how often he'd used his powers. Apparently Shaw was fair game when it came to messing with his memory, and Charles had done a cut and shut job on him before. But what was alarming was that Shaw knew something had been done to him, and how close was he to guessing the truth?

"There is something different about you Charles, as much as you are a fucking cock tease, you're something else. You're like me, and what makes you think I would ever let you go?" The way in which Shaw spoke, although the words were not pleasant, held a certain amount of amusement in the tone. As if they were all sharing in a sick joke.

Erik felt himself tense. Shaw knew. OK he might not have put all the pieces together yet, but he knew that Charles wasn't 'human'. Erik couldn't deny that this was partially what made Charles so fascinating, the potential power he had, the way he struggled to justify it to himself and make peace with it. Shaw would destroy him, if he ever found out what Erik knew.

Charles looked so small sat on the large ornate sofa, surrounded by cushions. His eyes were wide and Erik was ashamed of himself, as he realised the slightly frightened look on Charles' face was exciting him. He wished they were alone right now; he wanted Charles to look at him, to be nervous of him, and to let Erik kiss his nervousness away. The thought suddenly disgusted him, because he could see his own lust for Charles written clearly across Shaw's face. Fantasy aside, he never wanted Charles to be scared of him.

"No," Charles whispered after a while. "You never let anyone go… unless you've finished with them."

"You make me sound cruel Charles." Again there was a curve of a smile on Shaw's lips, as if seeing Charles shy away from him was something to be laughed at.

"Aren't you?" Charles challenged him.

Shaw's face darkened again. He leant forward slightly as if to get his point across more clearly. The action made Charles retreat even further.

"Have I ever been cruel to you Charles? You know you were the only one I ever wanted. You still are."

Shaw watched Charles swallow his drink with hungry eyes, following the movement of his throat. Erik considered the fact that he should have put more alcohol in Charles' glass, since he probably needed it. It appeared that Charles was considering what had been said so far, and weighing it up. There was one major question that hadn't been asked, and it seemed only Erik had the courage to bring the topic up.

"What are you doing with Raven?" Erik questioned once the palpable silence had enveloped Charles into being mute. "If you want Charles as much as you say you do… do you really think this is going to help?"

The grin reappeared on Shaw's face, and Erik knew that Shaw was laughing at him also. This only angered Erik more, and reminded him of how Shaw saw the world. People only existed to him by their usefulness, beyond that they were mere jokes.

"Ah, Charles' exquisite blonde sister? What do you _think_ I'm doing with her?" he replied, the implication of his words not lost on either of the company.

"If you're touched her…" Charles suddenly said. But his words were more concerned than threatening. Erik wondered why Charles hadn't been more worried about this from the off, unless Shaw wasn't as psychotic as Erik thought him to be.

"You'll what?" Shaw confronted him. "Tell her the truth?"

Charles stood but looked just as uncomfortable as ever, he took a step towards Shaw, but rather than Shaw moving back, he just moved closer, as if he was ready to pull Charles into his lap if he had the chance.

"I'll tell her right now," Charles promised. He looked at the half open door nervously as if wondering how close Raven was to hearing everything anyway.

Shaw leaned back into the sofa, looking up at Charles. His whole presence was so overwhelming that even Erik felt as if he was being draw towards him, and couldn't blame Charles for wavering and not knowing which way to turn.

"She'll never believe you, you've lied so much already. And even if she did, she'd never forgive you for letting her become involved with someone like me. How could you shut her out? All you've done is keep her innocent and naive. She doesn't know how to play games like you do Charles. She won't lead me on," Shaw said, the smile on his face darkly seductive. Although he was speaking about Raven, her importance paled in Charles' presence. It was all about Charles, and it always would be.

Erik knew for certain that if Charles said he would leave with Shaw right now, Shaw would forget Raven and never touch her again.

"It took me months to get anywhere with you, but I sense I wont have so much trouble with Raven."

The look that crossed Charles' face was the first flash of anger Erik had seen since they had arrived, and even Shaw moved back a little.

"I don't care if she hates me, I'll tell her everything. I tell her what you're really like!"

"And what is that? All I asked of you was to stop fucking the entire population of London and be with me. But you couldn't commit. I know now, that's just who you are. I wouldn't ask that of you again Charles. You can even keep screwing Lensherr, I don't care, just come back to me."

The look on Charles' face was something Erik couldn't read. He could see true confusion in Charles' eyes, and Erik realised that Shaw might just had offered the one deal that could win Charles back to him. Charles looked everywhere but at Erik, and when he looked back at Shaw, Erik found his heart was in his mouth.

"No, I don't want to be that person anymore."

Shaw just laughed. He tried to reach out and touch Charles' hand, but Charles moved away.

"What has he told you about me?" Shaw asked of Erik.

"The truth," Erik replied. His stomach flipped over, and he felt sick. This game was something that made him feel ill, and he didn't know how Charles could stand it.

"The truth? Charles doesn't know how to tell the truth. He'll have you believing anything he says, he is especially good at getting inside your head."

Charles suddenly sat down looking deathly pale. Erik felt Shaw's words had hit a little close to home. After all, Charles could make them both believe whatever he liked, and they would never know. This thought was probably what had caused Charles look as he did right now, maybe he'd heard Erik's doubts also? Erik thought it would take a lot more than one glass of whiskey to put some colour back into Charles' cheeks, as he looked up at Erik with pitiful eyes.

"I am making a lot of money with this man here," Shaw continued pointing at Erik. "Don't you dare fuck him over like you do everyone else. If you ruin this for me too Charles, you find out how cruel I can really be!"

Erik had begun this conversation wanting to punch Shaw in the face should Charles want him to. He would have put everything on the line for Charles, but now Shaw had succeeded in placing a seed of doubt in his mind. He was unable to shake the cold feeling that was creeping over him, and he was desperate for Charles to look at him and tell him that nothing had changed. In his heart he wanted to believe Charles wasn't using him. Oxford Charles had shared everything with him, he was trustworthy, and he was someone Erik could fall in love with. London Charles would slip through his hands; Erik didn't know him at all.

If Shaw could use Raven to get to Charles, what was stopping Charles doing the same to him? After all, they had only gotten together after Charles had realised Erik's relationship to Shaw.

"Do you honestly think you can keep control of someone like Charles, Erik?" Shaw asked after a while. "You are way out of your league boy."

Erik looked back at Charles. Perhaps Shaw was right. Charles lived in a completely different world to him, what worried ordinary people didn't touch him. He was set apart from them all, but that in itself didn't scare Erik. Life wasn't all about money, and what Charles lacked in real life experience, Erik more than made up for the two of them. Sometimes you had to struggle to find yourself, and perhaps that was why Charles was still lost.

"I don't want to control him," Erik replied. Shaw was sick. Talking of controlling someone. Even if Charles had been an idiot in the beginning, he had made it pretty clear that he'd wanted it end. It was Shaw who was making this into some horrible game, of which Charles couldn't seem to escape.

"You can't save him Erik. He'll always belong to me, no matter what he tells you."

Charles folded his arms across his chest. They were all silent now, lost in their own thoughts. Only now Erik was keenly aware that anything he was thinking of, was also up for grabs for Charles to hear if he liked. This had never made him uncomfortable before, but Shaw had made Charles' power seem wrong. No wonder Charles had been so keen to hide it away. Once again Shaw had intimidated him into submission. Maybe Shaw was right, there was something between him and Charles that Erik couldn't get in between.

But maybe Charles needed to be saved? Shaw just wanted to possess him; he didn't care if Charles was happy. Shaw wouldn't care if all he saw in Charles' eyes was fear mixed with defiance. Shaw would never see what Erik had seen. Shaw would never know the Charles that _he_ did. As far as Erik was concerned Charles could leave his lost soul behind with Shaw and he could build himself a new one, a clean slate and a new life with him.

"I thought we would be doing tea and cakes, but hey lets just go straight to the hard stuff," Raven said as she walked into the room and spotted the drinks in everyone's hands. "Did you find something to talk about while I was away?"

Shaw smiled at her, but before the silence could drag, Charles' mother walked into the room. The woman must have been in her late sixties or early seventies, and had the look of someone who had spent most of her life drinking gin and tonics and lying in the sun. She'd obviously had a lot of work done also, and dressed in a classic way, complete with obligatory pearls. She reminded Erik of a mean version of Joan Collins, if Joan Collins was scary and really angry looking. As she gracefully walked through the room, Erik couldn't stop staring at her.

After the initial shock of being in the same room as this glamorous woman, Erik realised that she was exactly what he had been expecting. The way in which she let Charles kiss her cheek before she looked him over, made Erik think he'd predicted her personality spot on.

"You look well Charles. Not so tired," she said, before she pulled him closer so that no one could overhear what she said next. "Sleeping in you own bed at last?"

"Yes mother, you realise Raven exaggerates everything, don't you?" Charles replied, annoyed. Raven always had to tell his mother everything.

"Hmm. I know you. You never stop; I want you to look after yourself. If you can't then I'll send you home."

Charles didn't argue, and Erik wondered whether Charles would pack up his life and quit if this scary woman said he had to. It looked as if Charles' fight had gone from him as he sat down deflated next to Erik. The action caused the attention to be redirected.

"Who is your friend?"

"Erik Lensherr," Erik replied, he would have held out his hand if he thought for one moment that she would take it. The look in her eyes was extremely unfriendly, and told him to keep his distance.

"Oh yes. I've heard about you."

Her eyes drifted towards Shaw. Erik realised Shaw had been quick. He had gotten to the mother first and smoozed the old lady. Shaw had poisoned her against him, and all the evil stares he was getting should have been pointed at Shaw. Erik sighed, he'd never expected to enjoy today, but now this was even worse. God only knew what the woman thought he'd been doing to her son.


	15. For the Greater Good?

**Chapter Fifteen**

Charles' mother had Charles serving everyone cups of tea and handing around the cakes. It seemed to please her just to watch him move around the room, as if for all her disapproving remarks, she was obviously very proud of him. And why wouldn't she be? Perhaps after all, all she wanted to do was show him off, and thought he wasn't making the best of the opportunities he had been given. Maybe there at least Erik could agree with her, but as eccentric as Charles' life might be, at least you couldn't accuse him of being boring.

But naturally Erik wasn't the only one staring. Shaw was clearing thinking the same as him, watching every movement with a calculating eye. Despite the fact that Shaw was busy carrying the conversation, his attention was always completely upon Charles. Every remark was directed towards him, every opinion waited for his approval or argument, even if it was the others who were replying. Charles was refusing to take the bait and join in, but was acutely aware that Shaw's eyes would drift towards him, whenever there was a pause in the talking.

Charles refused to return his gazes, and sat as close to Erik as he dared. Feeling his friend's leg pressed against his gave him a small amount of comfort, and steadied his franticly beating heart. Erik tried to convey as much support as possible through that simple touch as he could, and wondered whether anything other than alarm and nervousness was touching Charles' heart right now.

As Erik tried to contribute to the conversation, trying to keep Charles from having to speak and betraying himself, he found himself staring at Charles' hands whenever he could. They always seemed to be in the right places, they moved when he talked, pulling the words out of the air to help with his meaning. They held the teacup so gently, and brushed crumbs from his lap with the most assured of flicks. But still they trembled slightly, and Erik wished he might take one of those hands and…

_Mother wants you to leave. _Erik jumped upon hearing Charles' voice in his mind. Charles was speaking now, telling his mother about a recent journal entry in another science publication. She looked only mildly interested.

_Shaw told her that you've been cheating on me. Apparently I don't know, but he's going to tell me in a minute. She'll suggest I show him around the suite, so that he gets the opportunity to spill the beans... _Charles' voice was a welcome feeling of warmth inside of Erik, and the rest of the world disappeared for a moment. Whatever Shaw might say, Erik was willing to stake everything on the belief that Charles had never shared his power like this with anyone else. It was Erik who he trusted, Erik who felt like a natural ally. It was Erik who had inspired him not to hide.

_I have to speak to him alone. _Charles clarified. _Don't follow me. _

_I wont, if you ask me not to. But I don't want you alone with him. He has something over you Charles, and you can't let it go either. _Erik let the thought drift in his mind. He could feel Charles was still inside of his mind, and the thought seemed so much more substantial than a usual musing.

_That isn't true. _But even in Erik's mind, it sounded as if Charles doubted himself.

_Don't try and lie. I've seen it. I have no doubt that I could lose you to him, and although I might not understand why, I'm not judging you._

Erik felt Charles' leg slide slightly against his.

_You should Erik. I am judging me. There is something wrong with me._

_No, there is nothing wrong with you._ Erik used the excuse of taking Charles' empty teacup from his hands in order to look him in the eye._ You're just lost._

The way Charles looked at him now, was with an expression of confusion on his face. Erik had never told Charles his theories on why his life was taking him down the path it was threatening to. That he thought Charles had lost himself on his strange journey, and maybe that was Shaw's appeal for Charles. He was someone who seemed to have everything in his own life under control, and there was clearly something in Charles that needed some sort of stability. He had probably not been able to depend upon his mother; she looked as if she had not spent very much time at home. Then again, it could be a pretentious judgement to pass upon someone, and Erik didn't want to pretend he knew everything there was to know about Charles. He could only judge on what he knew to be true, and even that was debatable.

_Your mother is very glamorous. _Erik thought, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to have gone very dark and gloomy inside of his head.

_Very scary you mean? _Charles managed to sound slightly amused, and the darkness in his mind started to lift.

_Yes, that too._

"I auditioned for Cats too, I don't think I'll get it. My heart wasn't really in it," Raven said, she was busy making sure that Shaw had enough tea and cake. Erik thought her attention to him was very telling, as far as she was concerned it looked as if she though their 'relationship' was genuine. Shaw had evidently done a good job at convincing her, whether with lies or truths. "To be honest I'd much rather be in Mamma Mia, I hope I get called back for castings. I think my audition went really well. I don't really mind where I get my big break, but…"

To his credit, Shaw looked as if he was interested in what Raven had to say, at least enough to fool Charles' mother. She was giving him an appreciating smile, as if she was glad he had been brought along, completely in contrast to the looks she was giving Erik. He wished the woman could know the truth, but Erik would never betray Charles' secrets, he wasn't here to make Charles embarrassed and make this even worse.

But at least they could all be thankful for Raven's ability to keep talking at a hundred miles an hour, and rarely requiring anyone else to step in. Raven was especially animated when she was talking about West End productions. Erik hoped for her sake that she got her break soon, if she was really serious about it and had her heart set on it, maybe having a boyfriend wouldn't seem as important as a place on the Mamma Mia cast.

"I danced so much yesterday, I made my toe bleed. But at least I don't have ballerina feet, my friend can hardly walk when class ends, her feet are disgusting."

"_Your_ feet are disgusting Raven," Charles said, tucking his foot up onto the sofa and hugging his knee. The movement caused him to move even closer to Erik, and press his foot into the side of Erik's leg.

"Shut up Charles," Raven replied haughtily, but with a slight smile on her face. "Your whole… everything… is disgusting."

"Raven quit ballet when she realised that going to PizzaHut was frowned upon," Charles explained with a smile on his face. Although he was grinning at Raven, it was the tension between him and Shaw that had lessened. The childish way that Charles was sitting on the sofa was putting up a false shield between them both, and Erik had the feeling at the conversation could very quickly turn towards teasing. At least they seemed to have decided not to let the secrets be told right now.

The sudden smile that Shaw gave Charles might have been the only genuine look of affection Erik had ever seen in the man's eye. It reaffirmed the doubts. Who was lying to whom here? Surely it couldn't be Charles? And why would he have lied, Erik had never really asked for an explanation above and beyond what concerned _him_. Charles had involved him, because Erik had involved himself out of his own free will, and Erik had been left to make his own choices whether he stayed or not.

Erik knew for certain that for all their bluster and fighting, Shaw and Charles had chemistry, only not the right kind. They were the kind of people who would end up killing each other. Or at least Shaw would end up killing Charles just to get his attention. In the end it all came back to the fact that Shaw just wanted to control and dominate people.

If Erik didn't need Shaw to sign his paycheques then he might not have been so ready to jump at Shaw's bidding at work. But at the same time, perhaps the only reason he hadn't lost his job all the times he had lost his temper, was because Shaw liked to see people apologise.

If Charles gave Shaw what he wanted and stopped fighting him, Erik was beginning to understand Charles' 'theory' that Shaw would be bored and move on. Then just as Charles had predicted, his mother suggested Charles take Shaw and show him around. Shaw looked as if he had hit the jackpot and promptly shot down Raven's offer to join them.

Charles was already standing and waiting, he could feel Erik to the side of him, even though they were no longer touching. He felt as if he was being pulled in two different directions, and couldn't understand himself. There was nothing that he wanted from Shaw, and yet there was clearly something he couldn't shake away. But he knew that given the choice, he would have sat back down and folded himself into Erik's arms. What he felt for Shaw was now bordering on annoyance, and Charles was angry that Shaw's intensity always seemed to reflect badly upon _him_, as if the world thought that he'd brought all of this on upon himself, and Shaw was the innocent party.

Shaw followed Charles and the two disappeared into the next room, Shaw always standing a little too close. Surely Erik couldn't be the only one noticing this? How could the two women be so blind? Erik tried to concentrate on the conversation, but his mind was drifting, and he reached out with his powers. Maybe he could find Charles through the metal he was wearing? But there was too much interference.

Charles walked through the dining room; the surroundings were familiar to him, as he'd been brought here since he was a child, when the place had still held some kind of wonder. Still he imagined all the people who had stayed here too, who were they and were they happy? Lost in his own thoughts, he forgot he was supposed to be showing Shaw around.

"Well, no wonder you were never impressed by the places I took you," Shaw said with amusement in his voice. Charles turned to look at him, careful to keep some distance between them. "I always thought you were doing it to get under my skin, I never considered you were an heir to a fortune. Well, how your star rises Charles, I certainly hit the jackpot when I met you."

Charles didn't reply, he leant against the dining table, his hands either side of him holding onto the polished wood.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Charles asked. "I want the truth this time. If you are thinking that she will inherit too…"

"Have no fear Charles, I am not with your sister for her money, or lack there of. I am perfectly capable to funding my own life. No, I think it is quite clear that I have pursued Raven because of her connection to you. Of course, I cannot deny her charms, I would not be opposed to knowing her better," the smile on Shaw's face turned slightly sinister. Although it also hinted that Raven hadn't allowed him that far.

"You would lead my sister on, in the vague hope I will be jealous?" Charles asked. Although maybe jealous wasn't the right word.

"I would do far more than lead her on Charles. I would destroy her if I thought it meant I would get you back," Shaw admitted. He really didn't have anything to hide. If Raven found out, it wouldn't affect him much. No doubt Charles would do everything he could to make sure she never did, he'd want to protect her.

"Why on earth would you think hurting my sister would convince me to give us a second chance?"

"Because I will offer you a deal. I will walk out of here and leave Raven alone, if you agree to come back to me. I have already said you can continue seeing Lensherr… if you must," Shaw explained, as calmly as if it was any other business deal. Although he didn't look too pleased about including Erik. "But you must promise to come to me when I ask you to."

Charles stared at him. He tried to be shocked, but he couldn't. This was typical Shaw, and had been expected. The price of saving Raven was to stop fighting and disappear into Shaw's underworld or darkness and lost morals. Erik might let him go, if Charles convinced him it was what he wanted. Shaw would eventually chew him up and spit him out, and Charles would be left with nothing.

"What makes you think I would agree to that? Or what makes you think Erik would agree? He'd have to be mental to get involved with something so sick."

"Charles," Shaw replied shaking his head. "You underestimate yourself. I'm sure you could convince him; you're very good at making people believe whatever you want them to. You've done it to me enough times, it's only afterwards that nothing makes sense."

Charles froze. Shaw was right. He would be able to so that, make Erik think Shaw's offer was OK, and the thought made him feel ill.

There was only one option left to Charles now, and it was not something he'd considered lightly. He would sell his own soul for a chance at something more with Erik, and to save his sister from the mess he had created. Finding Shaw's mind was like simply opening his eyes and seeing. So often he had played with little suggestions, or tried to make himself less attractive, but it had always been done half-heartedly. He had always been holding back, doubting himself. But now, with Erik's help, he'd come to understand that this was a part of himself that he didn't need to be ashamed of, or frightened to embrace.

Shaw was staring at him, and then he was frozen. His chest still moved as he breathed, but his eyes remained unmoving, fixed, his expression dull. It took only a moment for Charles to find what he was looking for, pulling to the surface a memory of themselves. A small suggestion and a quick alteration, it was whirl of colours and a haze of emotions. For a moment Charles felt a touch of true affection in Shaw's mind, but it was mixed with darkness and twisted lust. But although the journey into Shaw's mind had been easy, sneaking out left him reeling and dizzy.

"I remember…" Shaw said, a slightly glassy expression crossing his eyes. "I remember that dinner I cooked for you, that night after the show… you liked me well enough then, you didn't fight me that night. You remember? I think you loved me then."

Charles winced. Hearing Shaw recount the false memory to him was more painful that he had imagined. But there was now a seed planted in Shaw's mind, a ticking clock that would explode tomorrow night. Either it would save them all, or it would take Charles with it. The expression Charles' face was not the one that Shaw wanted to see.

"There is something different about you," Shaw remarked taking a step closer. "I don't know what it is. But I know I could change it. I could make you love me again."

Charles knew what was about to happen. He knew the door would open any moment now, and yet he was frozen, as Shaw stepped closer to him. Suddenly Raven was standing in the doorway. Charles' hands were on Shaw's arms, his face far too close to him. He had been about to push him away, but he saw himself in Raven's mind, pulling Shaw closer.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven demanded, slamming the door shut behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you tell her Charles?" Shaw said, he stepped back and smoothed his shirt down. He looked completely at ease, whilst Charles flushed. "No? Well should I?"

"Tell me what? Charles?" Raven questioned. She was panicking now, what was happening? And why did it always have to have something to do with Charles?

"Charles and I were involved, not so long ago. I am surprised he never mentioned me, he certainly never mentioned you," Shaw said, walking towards Raven and wrapping his arm around her. "Of course I had no idea who you were. Charles thought I was using you to get back at him, for being such a complete…"

"Stop it Shaw," Charles warned. "Raven…"

"Is he telling me the truth Charles, have you slept with Sebastian?" Raven asked, her voice sharp. She was on the verge of screaming, or perhaps crying, and Charles didn't know what to do to make it better.

"Have you?" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, and suddenly Charles saw a veil of fury descend upon his sister.

"How is that any of your business? How dare you! I suppose Sebastian is telling me the truth then, you thought he'd come here for you, not me!" Raven yelled.

Charles saw Shaw smirk, and tighten his hold on Raven.

"No!" Charles replied, and then paused. "I mean yes, that's exactly what he's here for…"

"Not everything is about you Charles! Why do you have to have everything? I can't even look at you. Just get out! Out!" Raven started screaming, she shrugged Shaw's arm from her shoulders and reopened the door.

Charles stood stunned. He didn't know what to do, and the fact that Raven was screaming at him to leave, and not Shaw, had completely floored him. Slowly he walked past them both and did as Raven wanted, and left. He wished he had the courage to speak right now, and tell her the truth, but the look on Raven's face told him she wouldn't believe anything he said. He'd blown it, and Shaw had won.

"Charles, what is happening?" his mother asked as he reappeared in the lounge. Clearly having Raven screaming hadn't been a part of her plan.

Erik stood.

"Sorry mother, I have to go. Erik, please come with me," Charles said hurrying for the door, and not waiting to see if Erik had followed him. His mother's voice echoed after her, determined to know what had happened. It was only when he stepped into the lift, that he realised Erik was with him.

Charles fell against the shoulder Erik had offered him. For the first time in a very very long time, Charles thought he might cry.


	16. Rescuing Charles

**Chapter Sixteen:** Rescuing Charles

Charles seemed so small and fragile in his arms and was nothing like the confident person, who had first walked into the hotel as if nothing could intimidate him. But as with everything else in Charles' life, is was possible that even that confidence had been an illusion. As Erik was begging to understand, Charles' real emotions and fears were always ghosting beneath the surface of his pretence.

His hand ran up the side of Erik's chest, fingers digging into his shirt and clinging as if Erik might disappear. Erik pulled him closer, trying to show him in a simple touch, that Shaw hadn't scared him away. _He_ was still here. He didn't care how much Charles' mother had scowled at him, or how many of Shaw's smirks he had to endure, it would take a whole lot more than that to scare him off.

Erik was beginning to wonder whether he would ever have the ability to leave Charles. Or whether, he would ever want to? It seemed as if they were tied together by something much more powerful than just … well, Erik didn't know. But he had the feeling that he was the only person Charles had ever really trusted. Even above and beyond his own sister, who was kept in the dark about most things, unfortunately to both Charles and Raven's detriment.

Erik wasn't sure what had made Charles believe in him, and trust him with so much. Maybe Charles could see something in him that no one else had dared to look for before. All Erik could hope to do, to repay that trust, was not to judge what Charles had planned for them now. He hoped that would be enough. Because his own heart was screaming at him to leave the mess behind and start again, but he knew this wouldn't sit well with Charles. Charles was determined to fix things, even if they couldn't be fixed.

"Raven knows," Charles said quietly. "Shaw told her the truth."

Erik frowned.

"Why would he do that? It would make more sense if he'd kept quiet," Erik replied. Sometimes nothing in Charles' world made any logical sense, it seemed to be time to just give up expecting it now.

Charles was shaking now. The kind of shakes that came from complete exhaustion, and his grip tightened on Erik even further.

"We need to get you to our room," Erik stated, pulling Charles closer to him, and taking most of his weight.

Charles had had to face a lot of stress in a short amount of time, and perhaps having his mother present hadn't been the best of audiences. Not only had Charles had to be on alert towards Shaw, he had had to deal with his mother's disapproval and her obvious misplaced appreciated for Shaw's interest in Raven. When Charles might have sough comfort in Erik, he had been forced to ignore him, in order to protect him from both his mother, and more importantly, from Shaw.

Raven's reaction must have been the last straw, and Charles' frayed nerves hadn't been able to cope with it anymore. Raven must have furious. But still nothing was adding up right in Erik's mind. Why would Shaw tell Raven? It made no sense at all. Making Charles seem like a crazy liar would have made more sense.

It was surprising that Shaw had let Charles leave the room without getting in one last hurtful comment or a threat. But now Shaw had the mother and Raven in the palm of his hand, and Erik didn't like to think what he was telling them. Shaw could spin whatever tales he wanted; paint Charles as unhinged, or worse. He could lie until he was blue in the face to Raven, and persuade her into doing anything he wanted. He had obviously made her think that he was serious about her, since Raven had decided to bring him along today. All Erik could hope for was that Charles had sowed a seed of doubt in her mind.

"I made him tell her," Charles said quietly.

The lift came to a careful stop, and the uniformed man who had been respectfully looking the other way and attending to his job of pressing buttons, opened the door for them and pointed them in the right direction.

"I gave him the idea. He wanted to see her hate me. It was too much to resist. It would destroy all his plans to tell her, but I made him do it."

"Why?" Erik asked. Surely Charles could have told Raven the truth another time, or used his powers to tell her? Or…

Charles smiled as he opened the door to the room and walked inside.

"She wouldn't have believed me. She wanted the truth from Shaw, she was only going to hear what he told her. She's lost trust in me… I don't blame her…"

Erik shook his head. This was crazy.

"So she knows… Then why is she still with Shaw right now? Why hasn't she kicked him out?" Erik asked. He helped Charles to a sofa, and set him down. His face was pale, and he looked weary. Using his powers in such a stressful environment must had wiped him out.

"Because Raven wont remember that she knows the truth until she leaves that room, and Shaw has already forgotten anything happened at all. He doesn't know what he said to her, he thinks his little plan is going ahead," Charles explained. He pressed his fingers to his temple slightly, and grimaced as if in pain.

"What plan?" Erik asked.

"It doesn't matter," Charles said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Would you get me some water?"

Erik didn't answer, just went to do what Charles had asked of him. He had no idea where he might begin looking for a glass of water, so he stared exploring. The room wasn't as grand as the Royal Suite, but it was still the biggest set of hotel rooms Erik had ever stayed in.

The suite had two double bedrooms, two huge marble bathrooms, a small kitchen and a dining room. It was almost like Erik's flat. If his flat had just undergone a massive upgrade, and Erik wondered whether living in these surroundings could be considered a good enough payoff for having an uncaring mother. Maybe not. By the time he had inspected everything and had returned to the lounge with the water, Charles had switched the TV on and was staring at it unseeingly.

Erik handed him the glass, then took a seat in an armchair facing Charles. Charles blinked at him slowly, and Erik realised that Charles had been far away with his own thoughts.

"Erik, will you tell me about you… when you were younger… where did you live? Where did you go to school?" Charles asked as if he had been thinking about this for a while. Erik glanced at the TV for a moment; the sound was so low that he could barely hear it. He wondered why Charles had switched it on at all.

Erik settled back into his chair, and observed Charles. He wondered what Charles would be most interested in knowing; maybe just hearing about someone who was comfortable with their lot in life was enough? Erik wasn't trying to pretend to be anything that he wasn't, nor did he have intense relatives who were passing judgement upon him. But mostly he didn't have a revengeful ex intent on destroying his life and everyone in it. He had ex's as did everyone, but they had happily moved on and forgotten him.

"I grew up in Germany," Erik said. He saw a spark of interest cross Charles' face. "My mother and father sent me to a local school, before we moved into the city and I realised what I wanted to do with my life. Father worked in construction, so I was brought up around blueprints. When they saw I was serious about being an architect, they helped me come to England to study."

He paused not knowing what else to say. He'd kept it brief, because although Charles looked as if he was hanging onto everything he was saying, he also looked tired. But for a while, Charles appeared to have forgotten his own problems, and Erik realised that as long as he could keep Charles' attention, then Charles would be all his, and not trapped with his worries.

"When I graduated it was very difficult to find work. People were either making it with big contracts or went into small projects. I didn't know what I wanted, and suddenly my part time job at a nightclub started to become full time. I found I liked running a business as much as I liked creating things. I liked making the books balance and I liked seeing the money coming in. Soon I started making my way up the ladder, and I was running multiple clubs around London. I started to offer my skills for design and remodelling of club spaces. I took all of my experiences in making money, to do just that, and made a lot of money for the people who employed me," Erik paused, because no matter what he said, in the end everything would come back to one point, and that something was Shaw. Charles seemed to be thinking the same, because a shadow had crossed his expression.

"You were the best at what you did. That's why Shaw wanted you," Charles observed. He sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm thirty-three," Erik continued, searching wildly for something else to say. "My parents live in Germany still, I can speak a few languages, I was raised in the Jewish faith…" Erik said, reeling off whatever he could think of to tell Charles about himself. He then went on to tell Charles about his younger years in Germany, and what his parents had done for a living. Then without warning, Charles suddenly sat up and stared at him with an alarmed expression.

"Jewish!" Charles exclaimed looking completely traumatised. He slumped back against the pillows looking defeated.

"I wasn't really expecting that to be so much of a big deal to be honest," Erik replied, he wasn't sure if he should be smiling, or be offended by Charles' reaction.

"No, no, I just meant, oh my God I fed you bacon! You should have told me," Charles explained, looking as if this was the most awful thing that would have happened.

Erik stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"Well now that we're being honest, as much as the breakfast bacon rolls are appreciated, you know why you never actually saw me eating one…"

Charles still looked mildly traumatised.

"You should have said," Charles said shaking his head.

"Well, like I said… I appreciated the thought anyhow. I liked you cooking for me, even if I never got to enjoy it. Was the only time the kitchen got used."

Charles smiled slightly, but it looked to Erik that it would be a long time before Charles was feeling comfortable again. Erik took hold of Charles' hand and squeezed it tight. He was taking this rather to heart.

"I'm going to explore the hotel. Have a look at the architecture, get some ideas maybe. Why don't you stay here and just relax?" Erik said. In his head he added, perhaps explore the bar, then wondered if Charles had heard that.

"Oh, I could come with you, if you'd like?" Charles offered.

"Although I never tire of your company Charles, you don't really look like you're in the mood to be around people at the moment. No, I will be fine alone. When I come back, we'll have dinner, OK?" Erik said, he stood and let go of Charles' hand. Halfway to the door, he paused. "Don't answer the door to Shaw… or Raven, should they come round. I don't want you alone with them."

"But Raven…"

"Charles you'll say something you don't mean," Erik said gently. "I want to be here with you… If they turn up, you call me OK? Promise?"

Charles nodded, then returned to staring at the TV. Erik knew they were going to have to come up with some sort of impossible plan, to get all of them out of this mess Charles had created. But of course, this was old news. He was willing to bet that Charles already had a plan up his sleeve, and clearly it would be as convoluted as everything else.


	17. Raven Makes a Discovery

**Chapter Seventeen**: Raven Makes a Discovery

Raven sat a little straighter in her chair, feeling as if something of the easy atmosphere in the room had been ruined. Charles' mother had retreated to her own room for a rest, shortly after Charles had left leaving only awkward silence in her wake. She was used to hearing her son and Raven arguing, and become adept at ignoring them. But Raven wasn't able to settle. She wasn't sure what had made Charles leave, but she had the sense that something had happened to give her this uneasy feeling. But with no one else apparently feeling like she did, Raven knew all she could do was wait until she could see Charles again.

Another thing that was feeling uncomfortable was Shaw's arm, which was wrapped around her shoulder in its what had become its usual place. It appeared as if he was going to pretend that nothing had happened, and if that was how he was going to play it, and then Raven wasn't going to argue. Of course… maybe nothing had happened, but Raven's feeling of dread was growing ever more deep.

Raven smiled as Shaw's phone rang, and assured him that she didn't mind him taking the call. Whoever was on the other line was someone Shaw was obviously very excited to be talking to, as his whole posture became more alert, and a few seconds later he was busy making his apologies about having to leave. Raven was more than intrigued and let him kiss her on her cheek, not even caring that he was running out on her. For some reason she felt she needed him to leave as soon as possible, because she couldn't get Charles out of her mind.

Once he had gone, Raven waited a few minutes feeling uncomfortable, and then followed him. She didn't know why, but all she could see in her mind was Charles' broken and pleading expression. But as soon as she walked out of the door, the memory hit her and left her gasping. Feeling confused and angry, Raven remembered how she had shouted at Charles and the guilt of it was eating at her.

There was nothing left to do but find out the truth. Knowing that Charles had caused this loss of memory and sudden remembrance. She wondered if he had done the same to Shaw? But the fact remained, that Raven didn't know what he was up to, and it made her nervous.

But there was one way that she might be able to find out the truth, and if Charles wanted to fight dirty, then so could she. Apparently it was gloves off when it came to using their powers.

As soon as the door had closed and Erik was gone, Charles had scrambled for his phone and had searched his contacts. The number he had never expected to be dialling again rang only for a moment before Shaw's voice answered. Charles stuttered a hello, and heard the surprised silence on the other side of the line. Charles didn't know what had made him he do it, he hadn't planned this. One moment he had wanted to be with Erik, then next he was going crazy. With his heart hammering, Charles listened to Shaw make his excuses to Raven and agree to meet him outside the main restaurant.

Charles knew he was making up his plan moment by moment, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. He could barely believe he was now running down the hallway, and skidding to a halt at the lift. Why couldn't he just turn around and go back? Instead of listening to what he assumed was his conscious, he furiously jabbed at the lift call button, and waited impatiently.

The journey to his agreed destination seemed to last forever and all the while Charles continued to look over his shoulder, waiting for something to go wrong. He knew Erik would be angry if he saw him here, and even more so if he saw him here with Shaw. He knew that he was risking everything he had with Erik for a farfetched shot at saving himself and Raven from this obsessive man, but Charles could see no other way out. Until Raven had gotten involved, there had been a chance that Shaw might have eventually given him up, especially if someone else arrived on the scene. But now Charles couldn't take the chance. Even if Raven knew the truth, it wouldn't stop Shaw from trying to ruin her life too.

"Well, come to your senses at last then Charles?" Shaw asked as he appeared at Charles' left, having followed a small crowd of people towards the impressive dining room. "Or am I going to have to argue with you again?"

Charles didn't bother answering the question. He was against the clock right now, he didn't know how long Erik would be, and he didn't want to be missing if he changed his mind about exploring and returned to the room. So instead, he stepped out of the way of the people on the search for fine dining, and brought the conversation straight to the main point.

"Were you being serious, when you said you would leave Raven for me?"

Shaw was taken aback. He hadn't for one moment supposed that it would be this easy to get under Charles' skin. Maybe he was just jealous? He might not want to be available right now, but he obviously didn't want to see Raven in his place. Shaw considered whether Charles was joking, or just trying to tease him like he usually did, but this didn't seem the same. Charles wasn't smiling, and his question had been in earnest.

"Of course," Shaw replied warily. If something seemed to good to be true, it usually was.

"And I can keep seeing Erik?" Charles pressed.

Shaw gritted his teeth. He hadn't wanted Charles to remember that part of the offer. Not that Shaw considered Erik to be much of a threat. He wouldn't be able to keep a man like Charles' attention for very long. He'd soon grow bored of being messed around and annoyed by the contradictions of how Charles lived his life. Contradictions that grew even more complex the more Raven had let slip to him during their time together. Shaw had always known that Charles wasn't an ordinary man, but just how extraordinary, he couldn't have guessed. The family fortune would one day all fall upon Charles, and even Shaw had been forced to suppress a wince when he had learnt how well the Xavier's lived.

For some reason Raven had spoken of herself as a separate entity in all of this, which remained an unclear mystery to Shaw. He was also uncertain as to what Charles actually did with the rest of his time, when he was not out drinking himself into an early grave. There had been several mentions about science and students, but nothing concrete. He hadn't wanted to press Raven and make his questions suspicious. But what was certain was that something was changing Charles' mind. Maybe all he'd really needed was time after all, and some patience.

"If you must," Shaw conceded.

"He can't know about this," Charles said, establishing this as a clear fact. "He wouldn't understand."

"I know."

"But you have to promise…" Charles said.

"I promise. I wont fuck your sister. Hell Charles, making a deal with you is torture. Should I get my secretary to type up a contract, shall we sign it in blood?" Shaw joked. He took a step nearer to Charles, to see if Charles would shy away from him like he usually did.

Charles shook his head with a smile, he barely registered what Shaw was saying now, as he lifted his powers from where they had been lying dormant and let them move beyond him. They touched Shaw immediately and without any warning Charles found himself once more inside of Shaw's head.

"Alright, no contract. But if you want me to hold up my end of the bargain, then you will have to give me some advancement on yours," Shaw announced. Charles saw in Shaw's mind exactly what he expected Charles to do for him; he could feel Shaw's body responding to the image of him on his knees.

Charles pulled back slightly, he was too close to Shaw's imagination, and was becoming confused by the feelings of lust he found there. He couldn't afford to lose the precious little control he had over this situation, by actually giving in, that had never been part of the plan. Only something was still calling him to Shaw, and Charles still couldn't decide what it was. Something akin. But he kept half of his attention inside of Shaw, as he came back to his soundings.

"Alright, I'll give you ten minutes, I have to get back upstairs," Charles replied, trying to keep his voice steady and not let anything seem amiss. "Take it or leave it," he paused, knowing Shaw wasn't going to argue with him. "Come on then."

The hold over Shaw's mind tightened, and Charles knew as sure as he knew anything, that this was going to work. Shaw smiled at him. Finally, after so long Charles could smile back at him, knowing that he was finally the one in control. After so long of hiding what he could do, it was time to give up on trying to be a victim.

Erik hadn't managed to get far before he had been surprised once more. Charles was standing in the hotel lobby, gazing around as if he was looking for someone. When he saw Erik, he froze like a rabbit in the headlights. He smiled guiltily and waited for Erik to walk towards him.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you promised to stay upstairs?" Erik demanded. What if he ran into Shaw, or even Raven? He'd be completely at a disadvantage. Charles needed to straighten everything out with Raven before he could do anything else, and in a hotel lobby on the day of the argument, wasn't the right time or place.

"I was looking for Shaw," Charles replied.

His answer threw Erik completely, why would Charles promise one thing to his face, then completely disregard everything?

Erik stared at him open mouthed, before he swiftly took hold of Charles' arm and pulled him in the direction of which he'd just walked from. There had been a bar, which had been quiet; it was off the main path and hopefully away from Shaw.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you," Erik said, sounding completely exasperated. "Alright, fine when you find Shaw, then what? He'd just going to say, oh hello Charles, shall we get a drink and talk about old times? You know what he wants you to agree to. He's already said he's determined to have either you or your sister, the only choice _you_ get is whether or not you trust him to leave Raven alone afterwards."

"I think he might genuinely like Raven," Charles said after a while.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it isn't hard work for him to like her. But you know what happens to everyone he meets, she'll end up just being one of many, like all of Shaw's conquests always are. He'll destroy her, you know this. For God's sake Charles, we've been through this already."

Had someone drugged him? Why were they having this conversation once again? Erik had thought they were over all of this. He had thought Charles had said he had a plan? Now he was wavering again? Erik wasn't sure he could go through another Charles Xavier drama.

"I don't know," Charles replied. He looked around anxiously, as if he expected Shaw to pop up out of the nearby plant pots, or emerge from the crowd of old ladies.

Erik shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Charles just going to walk away and leave Shaw to it? It would be a huge gamble on his part and not like him at all. Yes Shaw might be genuine about Raven, but as far as Erik was concerned, he wasn't. Shaw might give her up if it appeared Charles wasn't interested, but he wouldn't. But for a selfish moment, Erik realised that if Charles walked away from this, then he would be completely his.

"So you're going to take him up on his offer then? Apparently you can keep seeing me at the same time. Shaw is so magnanimous, he doesn't mind sharing you," Erik said cuttingly. "Don't do this Charles, there has to be another way."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to see you with him. I want…" Erik trailed off. He looked away from Charles' pleading face and stared at the floor. They hadn't even made it to the bar yet to have this conversation. "I don't know what I want."

"Yes you do," Charles prompted, his hand touched Erik's arm. "Tell me."

Erik sighed. The expression in his face said he was grappling with something painful. Something he wasn't comfortable about sharing.

"I want us to be together. Just us. I don't want to see you with anyone else. I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear right now, and you're going to tell me it's too soon. And I know I promised I wouldn't try and pin you down, but I can't help what I'm feeling," Erik confessed, his voice low and only for Charles. The world around him continuing to move, not knowing what had just been said.

"No, Erik, you…" Charles began, but Erik pushed him roughly into the wall. A few of the passers-by stared at them with surprise and muttered to each other appalled. "This isn't the right time… I…" he stopped with a wince, as brain finally caught up with the nerves in his arm.

"Shut up Charles! Don't you dare act like this is easy for me! I've put my whole life on hold for you. My friends think I fell off the radar. You constantly drive me crazy. But I can't stop thinking about you," Erik paused, suddenly realising what he'd just done. "You're making me as bad as he is!"

Charles was rubbing his arm. Erik had pushed him harder than he'd needed to, and his arm ached from where it had hit awkwardly against the wall.

"No, Erik you don't understand. You can't tell me this."

"Why not?" Erik demanded.

"Because I'm not Charles!"

Erik stared at him, the expression in his eyes turned from confusion to pure fury. His hand unexpectedly slammed into the wall making Charles' visibly flinch.

"That's it. I have had enough of this. I'm going back to the room to get my stuff, and then I'm going home. And I don't care if my home is full of your students, at least I know where I stand with them."

Erik walked quickly, knowing that Charles was following him in silence. The lift ride back to the room was suitably painful, and even the lift attendant kept looking at Charles with a confused look on his face. Erik couldn't even care anymore. He was always the one putting himself on the line, and Charles was constantly messing everything up. Well Charles could sort his own mess out this time, and Erik would go back to actually have a life of his own. If Charles ever got over himself, then maybe Erik could be brought to listen.

But upon opening the room door, Erik was greeted by another shock. Not only was Charles stood next to him; he was also inside the room, waiting for him. Erik simply stepped into the room and let the Charles at his side close the door.

"There had better be a good explanation for this," Erik said after the moment of surprised silence started to grow weird.

Suddenly the Charles by Erik's side began to change, and then there was Raven looking sheepishly up at him. Erik noticed that there appeared to be tears in her eyes.

"Shaw's just using me, isn't he," she said, her voice cracking through the tears threatening to spill. "I know now."

"Raven, what did you think you were doing?" Charles demanded, his voice furious. Erik was glad that he was speaking, because he was still shocked into silence and wondered if he would ever be able to speak again.

Raven was crying now. What she had written off as her brother's lies first of all had slowly crept into her mind. To have Erik retell the story to her, when he had no need to be lying, or continuing a false tale, had almost been too much to hear. Her brother did have a history with Shaw, and it was clearly not a pleasant one. Raven wasn't sure what she was most upset about, being used, being lied to, being made to feel worthless… but there was something else too, that would be destroyed too, and this time it was of her doing. Lifting her eyes back to meet Erik's, she knew without a doubt that she should never have tricked him.

The confession that he had made to her downstairs replayed in her mind. She'd heard something that was never meant for her, and now was as if it had never been.

"Please don't leave Charles," she begged. Erik needed to say those words again, only this time, Charles needed to hear them.


	18. A Confession and A Revelation

**Author****'****s****Note:**Thank you very much to everyone reading, and especially to my reviewers. You are keeping me on track.

**Warning**: Adult only 'Cherik' at the end of this chapter. But nothing too crazy.

**Word****Count**: 3,734

**Chapter****Eighteen: **A Confession and A Revelation

Raven continued to cry, Charles looked completely shocked, and Erik didn't know what he was feeling. But he knew that his heart was hammering with what Erik could only describe as fear. He had almost walked out on Charles, and being confronted with what could have been reality, now that he had calmed down, made Erik realise how close he had come to losing something that was barely just beginning. He wondered if Charles could hear his panicked thoughts, or knew just how close they had come to a disaster? Charles' face didn't show any hint of sharing Erik's fear, as his eyes were fixed upon his sister with too much worry to consider anything else.

Slowly Raven walked towards Charles, hesitantly as if she had been waiting for permission. Her hands reached out for him, seeking for him to hold her as she dealt with the story that she had now discovered to be true. Charles didn't speak; just let Raven bury her face into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her protectively, but gently as if he was scared of hurting her, and when she stayed and her sobs grew quieter, Charles closed his eyes.

The conversation of Raven being a mutant didn't need to be spoken of. There was nothing to be said after all that hadn't been obvious, Erik knew immediately that Charles had only kept her a secret because he was trying to keep her safe. Erik would have done the same thing, he wasn't exactly shouting about his own difference from the rooftops. He even understood why Raven had used her powers like she had; with Charles' face there would have been no need to keep up a charade. Erik tried to think back to what had been said between them, when he had thought he had been speaking to the real Charles. It was Raven who had been seeking out Shaw, looking for the truth. Instead she had found Erik, but the result had been the same. She'd inadvertently heard enough to convince her that Charles had been telling the truth.

"Raven, I will tell you whatever you want to know," Charles promised, his voice low and whispered into his sister's hair. "And you can judge me as I deserve."

Raven pulled away from him, her eyes searching his face. She wondered what more she could possibly need to know, but at the same time, it obviously meant a lot to Charles that he lay everything out in the open, perhaps it would be a kind of catharsis. She looked back around at Erik, the skin around her eyes red and blotchy from her tears, her hand shakily wiping another away, and she tried to smile.

"Yes, there are far too many secrets between us all," Raven said still looking at Erik. Her words were more loaded than they sounded, and in her eyes she told Erik that if he didn't repeat his confession to Charles, then she would. It was too heavy a secret to have upon her shoulders.

Recounting the story to Raven didn't take as long as Charles had expected it to. The more he told her, the more he realised what Erik had meant by him being a completely lost soul. He had no justification for how he had acted, for the choices he had made, or the way he had allowed himself to be treated. He knew that perhaps she thought the same as Erik, or had suspected all of this for a long time. She had lived his lonely life with him, so perhaps she understood his constant craving for attention, love and acceptance, as well as his fear of letting anyone close. She listened without interruption, her face holding the same expression throughout, a cross between alarm and an eagerness to hear more. Erik tried to fill in as many blanks as he could, when it seemed Charles was struggling to explain himself, and in the end they talked themselves into silence.

"You said that you have a plan to get him out of your life?" Raven asked once the story was over. "I am guessing that that plan didn't feature me."

"No, it didn't. It still doesn't," Charles admitted, but he said no more. It was clear that whatever he was planning, he wasn't willing to share. It was also clear that Erik didn't know any more than Raven did either. "But it will work, it has to."

"You wont tell me because it's dangerous isn't it? You're going to use your powers on him, aren't you?" Raven accused sharply. "Erik, are you OK with this? If something goes wrong Charles, I know you, you wont be able to live with yourself."

Erik didn't answer her. He was as intrigued as she was as to what Charles had planned for his tormentor, but he trusted Charles. This was his fight after all. To be honest, he didn't know what else to do. He had no other suggestions, and they had had this conversation before. Now that Raven was involved he realised it was even further out of his hands. Charles' first priority was Raven, and if he had to get hurt along the way to helping her, then Erik knew he would pay the price. Charles would see it as justice.

"Can you think of anything else? Charles has made it clear to Shaw that they are over. In response to this, Shaw targeted you Raven. Whatever his reasons, it all comes down to the fact that he hopes to hurt Charles. I don't know what he feels for you, I want to hope there is something good in him somewhere… but I just can't see it," Erik said, he looked at Charles, hoping that he was telling the truth about the strength of his plan. Personally he was risking everything on this, being involved with Charles could cost him everything.

Raven shook her head, as if trying to shake away the images behind her eyes.

"The thought of anyone trying to hurt Charles makes me feel sick," Raven said with more venom than Erik was prepared to hear. "I never expected you to tell me every detail of your life," she added, this time speaking to Charles. "I don't blame you for not sharing all of this with me. I don't blame you ether for what Sebastian is doing, it's sick, wrong. Whatever you want me to do to help you Charles, I will, because this has to end. And this, whatever it is that you're doing with your life, has to change."

"It already has," Charles replied humbly. His gaze moved away from Raven and flicked across Erik briefly. Erik was watching him with the same non-judging expression that he always wore, which never ceased to make Charles feel ashamed of himself, and unworthy to have such a friend. He was not a bad person, but he had not tried very hard to be a good person either. Erik made Charles realise how empty his life had been, and could be again, should he ever leave.

It was obvious to Raven that Charles was referring to Erik. It seemed odd that Charles had ended up falling for someone he had known for so long, and of whom Raven knew so little. Again it was a part of Charles' struggle with himself that had kept the two from ever being in each other's company for very long. Erik was helping Charles heal, from a wound Raven had never known existed.

Raven left Charles and Erik sitting in the lounge, saying that she needed to lie down. There was far too much to think about, and come to terms with, and her mind just couldn't make sense of anything further. Learning that she as just a ruse for Shaw, a way of getting to Charles had been painful. There had been something so attractive about his confidence and the respectful way that he treated her that had had Raven imagining a future for them both. If Charles was right, she was on the only person of interest in Shaw's life, she was just one of many. Raven wondered what would have happened had she refused to meet him, or decided to call it quits. Would Shaw had threatened her? Stalked her? Hurt her? Maybe he would have done none of those things; maybe he wouldn't have even cared. He had only found her by chance after all. She closed the bedroom door behind her, knowing there was still a lot to be discussed.

But right now, it wasn't only Raven who was feeling drained. The tension that had held them all, now left, leaving them tired, and unable to think clearly. Charles blinked blearily. After he had left Shaw, he had barely stepped back into the room before Erik and Raven had arrived. Using his powers in such a secretive manner inside of Shaw's mind, had caused Charles to feel weakened. To then be thrown into another emotional and stressful conversation, on top of the one that had only just gone before, was almost too much. Following Raven's lead, Charles declared that he needed to rest. Erik watched him walk down the small hallway, and turn into the second bedroom, but unlike Raven he left the door open in invitation.

By the time Erik caught up, Charles was already lying on the bed. His face looked pale, and there were shadows forming under his closed eyes. With his complexion so pale, the haunted look on Charles' face made him look small and ill. Erik stepped inside and closed the door, the snap just loud enough to alert Charles to his presence. Slowly he crossed the room to the bed, and looked down upon his friend. Gently Erik removed Charles' shoes, dropping them on the carpeted floor. Charles responded with a small 'hmm' but didn't open his eyes.

Erik kicked off his own shoes with less care, and climbed on the bed beside Charles. As he lay beside him, Erik watched Charles' chest rise and fall with steady even breaths. It was too tempting not to touch him, the soft skin on the back on Charles' hand held Erik's attention for a while, before his own fingers reached out to trace the pale blue vein snaking it's way up and under the cuff of Charles' shirt. Charles' breathing hitched at Erik's touch, his heart jumping as Erik's touch slid over his stomach and crept up towards his heart.

"Charles," Erik whispered, before pressing a kiss into Charles' neck. Under his lips, Charles' skin felt warm and the faded smell of familiar cologne made Erik close his eyes also. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" Charles breathed. The places in which Erik had touched him were burning whilst the rest of him slept on, waiting to be woken. His heart was pounding a painful beat, skipping over its rhythm, and feeling too much.

"I wanted to say that I understand Shaw," Erik said, his fingers now deftly undoing the buttons of Charles' shirt, exposing him to the room's dim light and to Erik's eager eyes. "Because if I had you, I wouldn't want to let you go either. You are making me crazy. I'm destroying my life over you. I can't let you go. I don't want to. I never will."

With every declaration Erik found a new place of Charles to kiss, his lips leaving Charles' skin tingling. Goosebumps appeared on his arms, and he shivered. Charles raised himself onto his elbows, his eyes meeting Erik's for the first time since they'd been in this room, for once he didn't know what to do. Erik was climbing over him now, continuing to kiss his neck, his hands digging into the waistband of his trousers.

With his face flushed, and his breathing changing into something uncontrollable, Charles forced himself to find something to say. He was desperate to hear Erik say more, to say anything, to hear the approval he was always searching for.

"You have me now Erik, you can have everything," Charles promised, as he fell back into the bed under Erik's relentless attentions. His hands reached up to push Erik's jacket from his shoulders, but Erik caught his fingers, and prevented the action.

He sat up, leaning back on his heels, still straddling Charles. His hand reached into his jacket pocket, and to Charles' confusion he removed his wallet.

"You're ready to give me everything?" Erik asked. He placed the wallet on Charles' chest whilst he removed his jacket, and hastily did away with his own shirt.

Charles eyed the wallet suspiciously. Was Erik going to try and pay him? The confusion lasted until Erik removed not money, but a condom. He dropped that in place of the wallet onto Charles' chest, and tossed the wallet into the floor.

"Always be prepared right?" Erik added with a smirk.

Charles flushed even harder. The journey his mind that taken him on made him realise just how twisted he'd let his life become, and how he was so ready to presume the worst. Of course Erik had a condom in his wallet, where else would he keep one? Now Erik's intent couldn't be denied, and Charles found that he had no desire to run away this time. They had been waiting for this; it had been building for so long.

"Yes," Charles replied.

"Yes what?" Erik asked, he had resumed his kisses, travelling downwards from Charles' neck.

"Yes, I want to give you everything."

"It's not enough Charles," Erik replied, his grinning face looking up from where he was busy trying to wrestle Charles from the rest of his clothes. Charles didn't put up any resistance, but his own excitement was making him clumsy.

Charles looked at him confused, but didn't halt his movements; he was far too invested in the moment to think about quitting. His cool fingers found their way into Erik's pants, and wrapped around his length. The unexpected touch made Erik lose his composure, and as Charles' hand moved, Erik groaned and leaned in closer. Knowing that he'd surrendered power to Charles, and had no desire to take it back just yet, Erik allowed himself to be rolled over, letting Charles up from where he'd been pinned. As Erik shuffled back towards the pillows to rest against them, Charles dragged his pants further down before they too joined everything else on the floor. As Charles made his way back up, his fingers running the length of Erik's cock, Erik toed off his socks with the need of wanting as much skin as possible to be touching Charles.

The process of getting undressed seemed to take forever, and all the while Charles always seemed too far away, even when his hands were on Erik, and his kisses all over his chest. Erik's hands roamed over Charles' back, searching, pulling him close, and trying to tell him how much just holding him meant. It felt so right, everything about Charles being here with him, felt as if it was meant to be. He understood now why Charles had been so keen to wait until there had been nothing that needed to be held back.

Charles' hand moved up and down with the lazy stroke of someone who had complete confidence in what they were doing. It was that strange confidence that Erik found so alluring, and which seemed to sit juxtaposed to the rest of Charles' life. But right now, his inner monologue of diagnosis couldn't be continued, because Erik was desperate for Charles to take him in his mouth. The thought alone made his erection painful, and the more Charles looked at him with his blue eyes, the more Erik just wanted to grab hold of him, and push him down. He resisted out of respect, and wondered how many of Charles' previous lovers had given in.

"What do you mean, that isn't enough?" Charles asked, his touch changing, so that Erik had to fight to answer him. The smile on his face told Erik that Charles knew exactly what he was doing to him, and that he fully expected to get the answer he wanted.

"I. Mean…. " Erik hissed. His hand reached for Charles. If Charles was going to tease _him_, then at least Erik could return the favour, and take back the control. "I want this… always… more than… just now. Oh God … Charles, just get on with it!"

Charles pulled out of his grip, and before Erik could take his next breath, he felt he had been swallowed whole. He was right at the back of Charles' throat, the sensation almost tipping him over the edge before they had even begun. He knew Charles was no blushing virgin, his past experience he hadn't been shy about sharing, but Charles hadn't mentioned how God damn good he was. It made Erik feel ashamed of his lacklustre performance back at Charles' Oxford flat, where he had jokingly made Charles promise to repay him. Well, he was certainly getting what he'd asked for.

Suddenly Charles' mouth was gone, and his hand was back. As the stars faded from Erik's eyes, he realised he wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer, and he also remembered that he wasn't being very kind. He'd left Charles to tend to himself, although watching Charles touch himself suddenly seemed like a very good idea. Charles gasped, his eyes fluttering, his touch on Erik faltering and Erik knew he wanted to hear Charles gasp again, only this time, he wanted it to be caused by him.

Charles didn't fight him as he pressed him back into the bed, and looked up at him with a trust Erik wondered what he'd done to deserve. He wanted to think he had helped Charles to stop trying to hide from himself, but really all he'd succeeded in doing was outing Charles to his students, his mother, Raven and convinced him to stop being ashamed of his mutant powers. If Raven turned out to be right, and something when wrong, it wouldn't only be Charles who wouldn't be able to live with himself. Erik would have had a hand in his destruction too.

Erik felt he was moving in a dream like state, his hands couldn't seem to touch enough of Charles, and his mind couldn't focus on anything clear. All he knew for sure was that Charles was lying beneath him now, his lips against his neck, his breathing hard. Erik could feel himself pressing into Charles, could hear him moan as he pressed further, harder, but still Erik felt he was losing his mind somewhere. He couldn't control himself, this fever was taking him over, and Erik realised with every movement that was bringing them closer together, that he was slowly _becoming_ a part of Charles.

His mind exploded with images, memories, thoughts, and sounds, that didn't belong to him. It was clear he had been caught in the madness of Charles' power, as he slowly broke down all of Charles' careful defences and pushed him to the edge. Erik knew also that Charles had lost control over himself, he wasn't trying to show Erik anything in particular, or at least the collection of images rushed by too quick to be understood. But the visions Erik witnessed changed their frantic lovemaking into something more poignant and deep. He saw himself smiling at Charles, felt what Charles felt when he held him. But most of all, the overwhelming feeling he gleaned from Charles was safety, which from a man who had lived so precariously and trusted no one, meant a lot and made Erik's heart swell.

He pulled out of Charles, knowing that he was bringing him close to his end, the tension in Charles' body, building to its highest point. Erik pushed back in roughly, causing Charles to cry out and dig his fingernails deep into Erik's back. Erik knew he couldn't hold back much longer, and the words on his lips fell out in a rush, along with his stumbling breaths.

"Just tell me Charles," he breathed heavily, his pace quickening, the gasps from Charles growing frantic, his cries louder. "Tell what you're trying to show me."

Charles opened his eyes, his gaze blurred full of the haze of desire. He couldn't concentrate, he tried to reach down and touch himself, knowing he was close, but his hand was swatted away by Erik, who gifted him with _his_touch instead. Charles tried to hold Erik's gaze, but he couldn't, his eyes fluttered closed and his back arched, as Erik brought him to his breaking point, and beyond. Erik didn't slow, once Charles was finished he allowed himself to take what he needed, as Charles' body tightened around him and relaxed, giving him sensations of pleasure that were so close to painful, that Erik barely realised Charles was speaking.

"I was … trying to tell you … Erik, … that I … love you," Charles said, the words gasped out in a breathless whisper. The words hit Erik and stunned him, the moment caused him to shudder, unable to hold back, and he pushed hard into Charles one last time before he came. He collapsed against Charles feeling overwhelmed, unable to breathe, unable to feel where he ended and Charles began.

Slowly Erik came back to himself, and lazily forced himself to move, rolling off Charles and lazily dropping the condom into the wastepaper bin beside the bed. He'd deal with real life later, right now, his mind was racing with stupid thoughts. As he turned to look at Charles, and pulled the duvet over them both, he saw Charles smile. His eyes were closed again, and his expression peaceful, the upturned tug of his mouth made Erik want to kiss him again.

_I__wont__ever__let__you__go._Charles had heard Erik's mind say. _I__love__you__too__much._

"Erik, you know you said that you thought I was lost?" Charles asked, opening his eyes and looking at Erik. His hand reached over for his, and linked their fingers tightly.

"Yes?" Erik asked.

"I don't think I was. I was there all along. I just needed to find _you_."


	19. The Wonder Of Skype

**A/N: **For some rubbish reason or another, this chapter took all of forever to write.

**Word Count: **2,879

**Chapter ****Nineteen: **The Wonder Of Skype

When Charles woke the next morning, it took a while for him to remember where he was. The events of the previous day seemed like a million years ago, and yet lying next to him was a closer reminder of his reasons to smile. Charles turned over carefully, not wanting to disturb the peace. Erik was still asleep, with no signs of waking to see the daylight anytime soon. After a moment of holding his breath and wondering exactly how his messed up life had finally given him something good at last, Charles carefully climbed out of bed and crept out of the room. He wondered whether Raven had stayed over also, since there had been an awkward moment last night when they had finished dinner, and no one knew what beds they were supposed to be sleeping in. But when Erik had followed Charles into the bedroom that they had shared together earlier in the day, the problems had been solved. It also meant that their fragile relationship was moving in a direction that was as unfamiliar to Charles as it was welcome.

It appeared that Raven had indeed stayed; she was currently in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and singing along to the radio. The nervous smile on her face at seeing her company told Charles two things, firstly that things were still not back to rights between them, and that secondly Raven was nervous about tonight. The second problem had been last night's topic of conversation at dinner, and it obviously hadn't put Raven at ease. As much as Charles had been keen to keep Raven out of it, he had been persuaded to let her help him. If Raven cancelled on Shaw, then he would immediately know that something wasn't right. It wouldn't help Charles to have Shaw on the defensive, and make his task even more difficult. Raven had to be part of the plan also, or as far as it allowed.

"So I suppose you two are getting serious then?" Raven asked as she turned back to the stove, busily moving the eggs around in the pan. "I'm glad."

"Are you?"

"Yes," Raven replied after a pause, taking the pan off the heat. "It's about time you found someone you were scared of losing. Everything has always been a game to you."

Raven scraped the eggs over some toast, and then placed the plate in front of Charles.

"I'm not taking your breakfast Raven," he said, pushing the plate back towards her.

"Don't be silly. I'll make more," she insisted firmly. Charles guessed that she would rather be busy during this awkwardness. "Anyway I don't blame you. We didn't have the most normal of childhoods you and I. At least I had you to look after me, you had no one."

"I had you," Charles replied.

"It wasn't the same," Raven said, looking back at him sadly. "I was too young to realise how much you had to struggled through. But Erik makes you happy. I can see it. Surely now you realise what has been missing?"

"There have been many things missing," Charles concurred. Raven was right about that; there had been a gap in his life that he had been unknowingly seeking to fill. "I don't begrudge my responsibilities, looking after you and my mother. Trying to hide what makes us unusual only made us more alone. Life would have differed had my father not died when he did, we would have been different people today."

Charles paused to eat. He didn't want to sound as if he was complaining about his life. He didn't want Raven to feel guilty about adding to the responsibilities had had been too young to undertake. She had been the only person who had ever accepted him, and stood by him through it all. The only person until he had met Erik.

"All I ever wanted was a for a few hours on the weekend where I could be someone else for a while, and forget everything I had to be responsible for. I just wanted to be selfish for a while. But I never meant for you to get hurt Raven. You're all that matters to me," Charles added earnestly. He was ashamed of himself, but facing the feeling now became a kind of healing for so many things that had gone wrong. His life was changing; he'd never have to be that conflicted person again.

Raven smiled. She'd admired the way Charles always seemed to be in control of everything, juggling his mother's eccentricities, the demands of his job, his unusual powers, and his ability to just keep on going. He was always the one she went to with her problems, and she suspected that Charles had been burdened by many other secrets in his life also. It was only now that she realised that she had never stopped to look beyond the surface, to where Charles was frantically trying to keep up with the demands of his life. No wonder he took every opportunity given him to be reckless.

"And now you have Erik to care about too," Raven corrected him. "Except you don't have to look after Erik, if anything, he'll look after you. You certainly need someone around to tell you no."

Charles looked as if this was an alarming prospect.

"And now also Erik," Charles agreed with a smile. He looked down at his plate and continued to eat. There was no way to deny it; Raven had always been a better cook than he had. After a few mouthfuls, Raven joined him at the table with her own plate. She noticed that the smile had slipped from his face. "If I mess things up with Erik, I don't know what I'll do," Charles confessed.

Raven reached across the small table and took his hand.

"You won't mess things up," Raven assured him. "I mean what else could you throw at him? Except for tonight… I think you should tell him everything you're planning." When Charles didn't reply, Raven realised something she hadn't considered yet. "Your plan will only work if Erik isn't in on it, am I right?"

"Raven, I'll do anything to keep you safe. If it means Erik ends up hating me, then I'll just… I'll… At least you'll be safe."

Raven groaned. That was so Charles. It was clear everything was a hairs breath away from blowing up in all their faces. Erik would end up losing his job, Raven knew she'd dumped, and Charles…? Goodness knew. Exactly what did Shaw want from Charles? Raven had only heard Charles' story, and of course she had no reason to doubt him, but there were two sides to everything… right? And now Charles was going to risk his relationship with Erik too? Was there any good left to come of this?

"So I just have to pretend everything is all hunky-dory with Sebastian tonight? While you mess about doing whatever it is you're planning. And then what? I just ditch him, and pretend it never happened? What if something goes wrong? I wont know, I wont be able to help you. And what about Erik? You're going to deceive him too?"

"I already have been deceiving him," Charles said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What are you…"

"I will make everything OK. I promise Raven. I just don't know if Erik will forgive me…"

Raven decided not to comment any further, it was clear everything was resting on a knife-edge. She would not rest easy until it was all over. As they continued to eat in silence, Erik arrived in the kitchen still looking bleary eyed, he walked past them both with only a 'hmmp' for a greeting, and got himself a glass of water. Raven watched Charles' face flush slightly.

"Good morning Erik," Raven greeted brightly, her stomach knotted slightly, was Charles really going to risk all of this for her? "Can I get you some breakfast? We've got eggs, toast, cereal… but really you can have whatever really, there is this magic thing called room service..."

"Toast is fine," Erik said, as Raven started to stand up, he added. "I can make it."

Raven looked back at Charles. He was watching Erik ask if he was sure he might disappear should he look away. But there was a sort of surprise on his face, as if he couldn't quite believe Erik was here in the first place. It was strangely satisfying to know that Charles could lose his cool just like everyone else.

"You look worried," Charles remarked after Erik spent a few minutes scowling at the bread, and then scowling at the toaster, before finally scowling at the toast.

"I was just thinking… there was something you wanted to talk about wasn't there? Before this whole thing with Shaw happened… I'm just waiting for you to spring it on me, like you always do." There was a hint of bitterness in Erik's voice, and Charles realised that for all he might say and do, Erik was feeling unnerved by the direction Charles was taking them all in. For all he might say to try and convince Erik that there was nothing between himself and Shaw, there was still going to be a doubt. Charles knew he needed to try harder to convince Erik of his importance to him, by having being so honest in the past, he'd paved the way for Erik's imagination to run away with the situation. It was partly this that would make his plan tonight work. All in all, it was a mess.

Raven frowned and looked to Charles for an explanation. It took a while for Charles to think back to a time when his mind hadn't been blown by the insanity that was Raven and Shaw. There had been something he'd wanted to talk to Erik about, it had seemed to pale into insignificance, now Charles remembered its importance. There was no reason why Raven couldn't hear too, there had been far too many secrets for too long.

"Alright, wait here," Charles instructed. He returned in a few minutes with a laptop computer, and started logging into his Oxford University network. After a while he pulled some documents up for Erik to look at. "These are Sean's, Hank's and Alex's assignment drafts. Tell me what you think."

Erik raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to tell Charles that asking for his opinion was pointless, that he'd understood very little during the lectures he had crashed, so he decided to humour him. Raven was looking over his shoulder, her eyes scanning the page much faster than he could read, but she kept her comments to herself. It was only when he clicked the next essay that he understood what Charles had been surprised by. Even Raven gasped.

"They've all written about human evolution in the form of mutation, involving extraordinary abilities," Charles explained after both Erik and Raven looked at him with surprised expressions. "In regards to achieving powers, the like of which we three possess. Don't you think that is strange?"

"It's very strange," Erik agreed.

"It's freaky," Raven clarified with more bluntness. "Do you think they know?"

"No, not about us," Charles replied taking his laptop back and closing down the files. "But there is something unusual about this. I think the only way to get to the truth is to call them out. Fancy checking on your flat Erik?"

Erik didn't know what Charles was suggesting, until it became apparent that Charles was trying to Skype Erik's home computer. He didn't even know he had Skype, it was obviously something Charles had downloaded without him knowing. He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Alex's face was staring back at them all, looking worse for wear.

"What the hell professor? Are you spying on us?" Alex demanded rubbing at his eyes. "When your text said turn the PC on, I was expecting something more exciting."

"What the hell have you done to my flat?" Erik shouted, his eyes travelled past Alex and into the mess behind him.

Charles followed his eye line and saw what Erik was seeing. Empty pizza boxes littered the living room floor surrounded by spilt bottles of beer and half drunk bottles of wine. Charles smiled; it appeared that the students had been partying hard all night and where feeling a little rough this morning. Erik on the other hand was obviously worried about his upholstery and his carpet. Maybe that would teach him not to invite university students to his home, and especially not to let them have free rein at the liquor cabinet. Charles could tell that his expensive whiskey had not survived the night either, it's empty bottle lay on the coffee table. Erik must have spotted it also.

"Oh, whoever drank the bourbon is in trouble," Erik commented, finally cracking a smile. He looked sideways at Charles. "You want to charge them for that?"

"They'd never afford it," Charles replied, giving that up as a lost cause, the thought of the students mixing the stuff with coke and butchering the taste would only make him wince. "Are the others around?" he asked Alex.

Alex looked behind him. It seemed Sean was passed out on the sofa, meaning Hank and Angel had probably been lucky enough to snag the bedrooms.

"No, but I can get them up if you want to speak to them?" Alex offered. He was starting to look worried now, like what had seemed like fun and games last night had seriously pissed off his hosts. He wondered how much that bottle might cost to replace, and whether he really wanted to know.

"Alex, did you know that your essay covers the same topic as Sean's?" Charles asked, trying to broach the subject gently.

"What? No!" Alex exclaimed surprised. "I didn't copy anyone, I swear! Hang on… are you saying Sean copied me?"

"Sean's essay topic is the same as Hank's," Charles continued ignoring Alex's scandalised face.

"Sean copied Hank too?"

"No, idiot," Erik chipped in. "You all wrote about the same thing!"

Alex was silent for a moment before he started shouting.

"SEAN GET UP NOW! HANK! YOU COPIED MY ESSAY!"

Sean jolted awake, springing up from the sofa as if he was on fire, and both Angel and Hank came hurrying into the frame. They looked alarmed, until they realised there was no real emergency. Now Angel was scowling and Hank was looking flush faced and as embarrassed as always.

"No one copied anyone's essay," Charles said, "but we do need to talk about this. You've all written about mutations as the gaining of what might be considered super powers."

"Super powers," Sean repeated looking as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd woken up to. "Am I still drunk?"

But the shared look that crossed everyone's faces was that of concern. No on wanted to be the first to speak and certainly no one wanted to reveal any secrets they had been hiding. Charles wondered whether it was advisable to involve Angel in this, but he couldn't think of any reason to leave her in the dark. He personally trusted her enough not to drop him in hot water with the university for this very inappropriate trip to London, and Charles was going to be far too busy with Shaw to worry about other secrets being leaked. It was best they all knew the score.

"I suggest before Erik blows a fuse over the state of his flat, you all tidy up before… say, seven? And we'll take you all out for dinner before we go out tonight. But I want a question answering when I arrive…" Charles said directing his last comment at Alex, Sean and Hank, "I want to know truthfully why you chose to study genetics."

Charles could tell that neither Erik nor Raven thought much of this question; they would most likely have been more straightforward. But this way it gave everyone a chance to come to terms with having their secrets outed. Fortunately Charles had plenty of recent experience with that feeling. Erik ended the conversation with some scowling at the mess, and then shutting the laptop down.

"I really hope you know what you are doing," Erik said to Charles' annoyingly smiling face.


	20. They Don't Know the Half of It

**Author****'****s****Note: **Well here we go, chapter twenty!We are so very close to finding out what Charles has been up to.**:)****Thank ****you ****very ****much ****for ****reading ****guys!**

**Chapter****Twenty:** They Don't Know the Half of It

**Word****Count:**2724

The students were standing on the pavement, dressed in their best, by the time the black cab arrived in front of the flat, with Charles and Erik arriving moments later, parking the jag in the flat's shared garage. Erik was sure the neighbours were going to get a shock when they came out to get their cars in the morning, maybe they would think he'd finally hit the big bucks? Or maybe they'd just think he'd stolen it and report its arrival to the police? The students eyed Charles and himself somewhat fearfully; as if they expected Charles to start demanding some answers from them immediately, or Erik to start shouting about the state they had left his carpet and upholstery in.

It was Angel that finally broke the weird silence they youngsters had imposed upon themselves, as Charles and Erik approached them.

"Why Professor you are looking very nice this evening," she said, her eyes moving appreciatively over Charles' tight red jeans. Maybe she thought some compliments would smooth away any tellings-off they might be still be due. "And Erik, you're as dapper as always. The boys were trying to out do each other with their tight trousers tonight, but I think Xavier wins," Angel added looping her arm around Charles'. "Nice."

"I don't think I can compete with those," Charles replied looking at Sean's outrageously skintight silver trousers. Sean grinned, obviously this was something he was very proud of, which made Erik roll his eyes. He certainly wouldn't be trying to cut off the circulation to his legs any time soon, give him a nice suit any day.

"Yes well, the less said about Sean the better," Angel replied before giving Sean one of her more flirtatious smiles, which subsequently won the argument. It seemed Angel was pretty used to getting her way around this crowd, and everyone pretty happy to oblige. Especially when letting her climb into the taxi first gave them all a satisfactory view. It seemed even Charles was distracted for a while. "Come on!" Angel said looking back at everyone she'd left on the pavement.

The restaurant Charles directed the driver to was a tapas bar, which appeared to be the last place anyone was expected to be eating at tonight.

"Professor you have good taste!" Alex said as they walked into the faux Spanish interior of the restaurant. "It's like being on holiday."

Erik made sure he watched Hank walk in front of him, although the tall young man had obviously been included in everything, his quiet demeanour could mean he was easily forgotten in the loudness of the others. Hank gave Charles a shy smile as Charles held the door open for him, and followed Alex, Angel and Sean inside. Charles felt Erik take the door's weight from him, his hands suddenly found themselves without a purpose, and so they wrapped themselves around Erik's waist instead. His fingers ghosted across Erik's side and stomach, before he let go.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Erik replied suspiciously. He watched Charles shrug.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about tonight. I'm worried about Raven, she'll be with Shaw now, and… I don't know, I'm worried about you too," Charles said in a low voice, they were nearing their table now, but the chatter of the students drowned out their more private conversation.

"You don't have to be worried about me, I'm not going anywhere," Erik reassured him. "Charles, I thought you were OK with this? But you don't have to go to Hellfire tonight if you don't want to, we can just drop the kids off and go home."

"No, Raven…"

Erik sighed. There was no getting away from the fact that Raven was indeed in some kind of trouble, of which she was now willingly making herself a part of. If Charles went home, then Erik didn't like to think what might happen to Raven tonight. Shaw was hardly going to just go home on his own, and there was no way Raven was going to be willing to play her part that far.

"I know," Erik agreed. "But whatever happens tonight, it wont change anything between us, I promise."

Charles looked up at him with wide nervous eyes, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Erik was tempted to kiss him to push that pale frightened expression away, and bring some colour into his cheeks, but Alex interrupted the moment. The room which had temporality melted away, suddenly returned with its full force of colour and sound.

"Hey, you guys going to join in, or are you going to have eye-sex all night?" he joked, slamming his hand on the table, making everyone jump.

"I'm sorry to have ignored you Alex, I am sure you desperately want me to contribute to your conversation," Erik replied sarcastically, allowing Charles to use the distraction to pull himself together. "What were you talking about?"

"Our super powers," Alex replied, enjoying the silence that engulfed the table.

"No we weren't," Hank argued.

"Yeah, well we should have been," Alex replied, folding his arms. "We talked about it most of the day, except for the most important stuff, so why stop now? Besides, I reckon the professor has some secrets to tell us too."

They all looked at Charles as if he did indeed know the secrets of the universe and were waiting for him to reveal them. Erik thought it would be easy to assume Charles knew what he was doing in life, that he knew more than most. He gave the appearance of being in control, and it was probably one of his downfalls, because as Erik knew, Charles was as lost as the rest of them, maybe even more so.

"Shall we order something to eat before we forget what we are doing here," Charles suggested, hoping to lighten the sudden nervous mood.

"But you do know something, don't you professor?" Hank asked, looking as if he would probably die if Charles didn't answer with the affirmative. Erik shook his head, Charles seemed to have a way of drawing people into his world and making himself so important to the people he touched.

Erik couldn't imagine life without him, the thought of going home to his flat and trying to live his ordinary life again just made him feel empty. He wondered if his feelings were shared by the others at the table? Certainly in Hank's face Erik could see admiration shining out from his eyes. His life had been slowly exploding for the moment Charles Xavier had walked into his life, every day stepping into something new, and Erik just hadn't noticed until now. The surreal nature of where he was, who he was with, and what he was doing here wasn't lost upon him. How many other people could say that they had sat at a table with people full of this much potential, and finally feel as if they belonged somewhere?

Erik had never seen so much tapas in his entire life, the students had insatiable appetites, which seemed to grow larger when they were told they didn't need to worry about the bill. Apparently they were quite happy to let Charles treat them all, something Erik was quick to protest at. He'd been taking advantage over Charles' wallet for a little too long now. Charging a few beers to roomservice was hardly in the same league as letting him get the bill for dinner. But Charles had been adamant. Apparently Erik could pay him back later, whatever than was meant to mean, although from the smirk on Charles' face Erik had a pretty good idea. It sounded as if Erik was getting the best part of the bargain though. It was a win win.

"So, we came up with an answer for you," Sean said, his mouth still full, and showing no signs of halting, by putting of more food in there. "To why we chose to study genetics. We all kind of have the same answer, well, kind of, Hank really is a genetics nerd too."

Hank frowned.

"Nothing wrong with genetics nerds," Erik chipped in. "I hear they like to pay for dinner."

"Here here!" Angel said toasting Charles, then Hank. "Myself, well, as a non genetics nerd, I kind of had another motive for befriending this lot at the start of the year. I was looking for answers too, for my er, differences."

"Why don't you go first then Angel?" Charles offered.

"Alright," Angel said looking around the room briefly. "Well, the tattoos on my back," she turned slightly in her chair to show everyone the black wings on her skin, which looked like she said, to be tattoos. "Are not really tattoos. They're real wings. It sounds great, I mean, wings… but I'm the only one I know. I thought that hanging out with this lot would give me some answers, but I was never really brave enough to ask."

There was silence for a while, before everyone realised they were staring, and immediately started talking.

"You can fly? Why didn't you tell us before?" Alex demanded.

Charles was already on his feet, the scientist in him couldn't control his curiosity, and he was busy asking Angel's permission to take a closer look. His fingers were tracing the lines on her skin, with a delicacy that almost made Erik feel jealous. Angel took it all in good humour, like she did everything else, and let everyone stare.

"It is hardly fair to accuse Angel of keeping secrets when we have all been guarded with each other," Charles said returning to Erik's side of the table and sitting down. "We should thank Angel for being honest with us."

Erik smirked. Charles had his lecturer voice on, the kind that called everyone's attention and stopped the messing about. Angel was blushing, and Erik wondered whether she might actually not like the spotlight as much as she pretended to. He wished that Charles' sister might have been able to join them here, but it would have seemed odd if she had skipped out on Shaw in order to hang out with Charles, especially since she was supposed to be fighting with him. If anyone enjoyed the spotlight then it was Raven. It would have been interesting to find out more about Raven's powers too, as intriguing as they were. So far he'd only seen her take on Charles' image, could she change into others?

"My mutation," Hank said quietly, surprising everyone by speaking up next. "Is a little more, um… well I have some abilities that make me faster than everyone else on the sports field… There is a reason I have always been wearing socks in the flat."

"Ooh, you have special feet?" Angel said looking under the table as if she might see what he was hiding. "Will you show me later?"

Hank flushed red and began eating once more.

"Who would have thought it huh?" Alex said looking at Hank askance. "Hank, a sports superstar… well, the professor did call it _super_ powers."

"Shut up Alex," Angel chided. "You got something worth talking about then?"

"Sure do! I could smash this place up if I wanted to," he said proudly, before voice suddenly became more serious, as if it wasn't something he was proud of after all. "I can make these, I don't know, this energy come out of me, it destroys everything. It's why I went to Oxford, I wanted to know I wasn't a freak. Well, at least find other freaks, like you guys." He slapped his hand on Hank's upper arm in a friendly way, before giving him an understanding nod.

"Can you control this energy?" Erik asked, the idea if being about to rip an entire building apart rather fascinating.

"Not really, hence the destroying aspect of my power."

"Maybe you just need some training?" Charles suggested looking as if he would very much like to devise this said training. Alex looked at him with a confused expression, but Erik had not missed that slight look of fear behind his eyes, as if this prospect wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

"No one has ever suggested I practice, everyone has always been frightened of me…" Alex said looking away, his usual jokester act dropped. "I guess they should be."

"Well, I can scream so loudly I can break windows," Sean suddenly piped up. "But I kind of try and keep the screaming down these days." He smiled somewhat nervously.

For a moment no one spoke, until suddenly the knives and forks on table suddenly started doing a little dance of their own, bending and twisting. It was a credit to the students that they didn't draw any attention to the table, by reacting to the sight with anything other than mild surprise. They looked up at Charles for an answer, but it was Erik that spoke.

"I have always believed that I was not the only one of my kind, that there were other mutants in the world. How could there not be? If it could happen to me, then it could happen to anyone. What I didn't expect was for mutants to be so very hidden. I do not understand why, but I think, the world is about the change." The metal kept twisting as Erik spoke, tying itself into knots and then back into straight lines. "You are looking to Charles to tell you why this happened to us, but I do not think that is the right question. And we certainly should not be hiding."

"What are the _right_ questions then Erik?" Charles asked, but Erik didn't answer him. Charles sensed that this was much darker and deeper conversation than Erik was prepared to discuss tonight.

"Why don't you show them what you are capable of Charles? Call it, practice…" Erik said, his smile a little dark. Collectively there was a nervous intake of breath from the students as they prepared themselves for whatever was about to come. They watched Charles place a finger against his temple and suddenly they erupted with laughter.

"Your power is fancy dress?" Sean choked out, tears streaming from his eyes, and hardly able to breathe through laughing.

Erik looked around the table; it was the last thing he had been expecting Charles to come up with, as a demonstration of his gift. Across from him, was Angel who was now dressed as bumblebee, Sean a pirate, Hank was a medieval knight and Alex a giant fried egg continued to laugh at each other. Erik looked down at himself and discovered that he was a 1920's gangster. But what was causing the hysterics was that Charles had decided to be Austin Powers. The sight was bizarre.

"None of this is real. You are seeing what I want you to see. I have control over all of your minds, I could make you do whatever I liked, with a mere suggestion," Charles explained, there was a pause, when the alarming nature of what he was saying caught up with them all. "Frightening, is it not?"

The laughter died as Charles' words sunk in.

"I have never felt comfortable with what I can do to my fellow man, it scares me. But I know now that I cannot hide from what has been given to me. I must find a way to makes amends with the world and give back more than I take."

There was silence again, and the illusion faded away.

"Cool costumes though man, we should have done fancy dress for real," Sean said, the smile back on his face. And the tension broke. They all looked at one another as if nothing could ever now take away what they had shared here. They were outsiders, but they were one team. Whatever that might now mean.

"To professor X! Most weirdest professor there ever was, and his equally weird boyfriend, and his even weirder students!" Alex said holding up his glass.

"I'll drink to that!" Angel said knocking her drink back.

Erik rolled his eyes. Weird? They didn't know the half of it. The night hadn't even begun.


	21. The Other Telepath

**Author's Note**: Whee I am so excited! Here we go, showdown! 

**Chapter Twenty One**: The Other Telepath

**Word Count**: 2,399

Erik was suddenly aware of himself, it was if his body had been moving without him realising it, with a complete lack of control, or like moving through a dream. And if it was a dream, then Erik felt as if he was now waking, feeling Charles press against him on the dance floor. Strobe lighting was illuminating the people around them for the briefest of seconds, making the world around blur into the insignificance thing that it was. Erik couldn't remember how much he had been drinking, the students had been enthusiastically taking advantage of his generous bar tab, and neither he nor Charles had been shy in ordering beers and shots. It was buzzing through him now, making him feel reckless.

The DJ was busy merging the current song into some dubstep, which seemed to vibrate with a ferocious beat in Erik's chest. The change in the music snapped Erik out of his current spell, and he pulled Charles close to him, pressing his lips against his with a sense of urgency. The people around him appeared to move out of slow motion, and attack the music with wild eyes and hands that sought to pull them under. Erik had no idea what the time was, or how long they had been here dancing. He didn't know where the students had gone, or if Sebastian Shaw and Raven had finally arrived. All he knew was he was here, kissing Charles in the middle of his club, music pounding in time with his heart, and for a moment, everything was right.

Charles pulled away from him, his eyes were glazed slightly was if his mind was frantically trying to keep up with what was happening. Suddenly the crush of people seemed intrusive and overwhelming, the music was unrelentless and overpowering. Erik pushed his way out of the crowd taking Charles with him. As they reached the edge of the dancefloor, Charles bumped into Raven, for a moment they just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Her expression was fearful, and her eyes flickered quickly up towards the balcony above before returning to look at Charles.

"Where is Shaw?" Erik shouted over the music.

Raven didn't reply, but Charles had caught the unconscious action and was looking up the balcony above them. His face was unreadable, and when Erik followed his eye line, he spotted Shaw looking down upon his empire, dark shadows crossing his face. Erik tightened his hold on Charles' arm, as if he could protect him just with his touch. Shaw held his drink up in a salute of greeting, a smirk on his lips, the shadows covered his jealous eyes.

"He found Charles' students," Raven replied taking Erik and Charles towards the private exit, which would lead them upstairs. Once in the quieter corridor Raven continued. "I don't know how. Angel figured out who he is, I don't think the others know. He sent me down here to look for you Charles, he's getting impatient, and there is something else…"

"What?" Charles asked. Erik could tell that Charles was nervous, his bottom lip kept disappearing between his teeth, and his eyes were wide and somewhat troubled.

"Shaw brought some people along tonight," Raven continued. "A woman and a man, they've been talking all night. I'm sure they have been discussing you Charles."

Charles stopped and looked at Erik, they held each other's gaze for a moment before Charles raised his hand to his temple. He closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds, before his eyes opened with alarm.

"The woman is a telepath, I touched her mind and she pushed me out."

"She realised you were trying to read her mind?" Raven asked urgently.

"Yes," Charles replied in a whisper. His face had turned white, and it looked as if he had forgotten how to breathe. "I've never felt another mind like mine before…"

"She pushed you out," Raven said trying to call Charles back to the problem in hand. "Is she hostile?"

"She didn't feel like a threat, I think she was as surprised as I was," Charles explained, he looked up at Erik. For a moment Erik didn't know what he was supposed to be working out here, if this was another of Charles' complicated puzzle pieces, then Erik was no closer to finding where it fit than before.

"You've been expecting something like this," Raven said suddenly. "That's why you wont tell us anything about what you're planning, isn't it?"

Raven's words suddenly made a lot of sense. Charles could hide his intentions from another mind-reader, whereas they could not. Charles had been expecting some kind of attack tonight, and yet had still walked into Shaw's trap. Or, they had just gotten really unluckily and Charles' paranoia had paid off. Charles didn't reply. He didn't need to.

* * *

><p>"Well I suppose I should thank you for keeping Charles entertained so far tonight, I know it is not easy," Shaw said slyly, his eyes sweeping over Charles, lingering on his red-jean clad legs. "Dinner with my friends took a little longer than expected." His eyes slowly slid up the rest of Charles' body before he looked up at Erik, and his grin widened. He sipped his drink with relish.<p>

_The __telepath __is __sat __at __the __bar_. Charles' telepathic voice was a shock, and Erik's eyes snapped towards the bar, to where a tall statuesque blonde woman was sat on a stool, ignoring all the men around her. Her admirers were all vying for her attention, but her eyes were fixed on Charles with an intensity that Erik didn't like.

"Perhaps you might like you be introduced Erik?" Shaw asked with amusement, he looked back at the blonde woman, and she immediately stood and walked towards them. She linked her arm in with Shaw's and flicked her intense gaze to Erik. "Emma, this is Erik Lensherr, Erik, my good friend Emma Frost."

Emma held out her hand for Erik to shake. Her whole demeanour was so poised that Erik couldn't look away from her. Her grip on his hand was assured, and her stare icy, as if she could see all the way through him. When her eyes finally met Charles' her face stuttered over surprise, before returning to its stoic expression. She had clearly made the connection between the telepath who had touched her mind before, and the man standing before her.

"A pleasure I am sure," Emma said blandly. "And I suppose this must be Charles. My my, you _are_ cute." _You __will __tell __me __your __intentions __or __I __will __tell __Sebastian __what __you __really __are. __And __believe __me, __if __you __think __you __are __I __deep __now, __you __have __**no **__idea. _Her warning was blunt, and Charles knew this wasn't a bluff, Emma would have nothing to lose by telling Shaw the truth, and the only question was why she hadn't already?

_I __never __wanted __what __he __wanted. __I __just __want __out._ Charles replied as earnestly as he could, he let her feel inside of his mind to know it was the truth. He tried to show her that he meant Shaw no ill will; he just wasn't interested in the deal her friend wanted to make with him. After all, as domineering as Shaw was, his intentions towards Charles were indeed genuine; there were no ulterior motives. Or at least, as far as Charles could tell.

Erik watched Emma's eye widen before she turned, smiled at Shaw and affectionately stroked his arm. It seemed Shaw was waiting for her reaction because his shoulders lost their tension and his grin widened.

_Everyone__one __wants __out Charles. __But __there __is __no where __for __people __like __us __to __go. __You __might __have __found __Shaw __by __accident, __but __he __has __been __looking __for __you __for __a __long__time__… __You __and __he __would __be __perfect. __He__'__d __want __you __by __his __side __forever._There was slight sadness in Emma's warning, as if the prospect would have been something she would have wanted for herself. She might be in Shaw's confidence now, and valued for her abilities like only Shaw could value someone like her. But he would not look at her the same as he did Charles. Her resentment flowed through Charles like a wave he had to struggle against, before her eyes met his and they were cold. _You __might __reconsider? __He __would __love __you__… __In __his __way._

Erik felt Charles' fingers find his, briefly brushing against them before disappearing.

_Shaw __just __wants __to __control __the __world __and __everyone __in __it. _He hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but he was feeling trapped. He needed to convince her of his intent, and quickly.

_You __cannot __be __controlled __Charles, __you __know __this. __So __why __are __you __running? __Sebastian __wants __a __new __world, __one __where __people __like __us, __people __like __him, __are __not __hiding. _A slight smile appeared on Emma's lips, and she turned her head slightly towards Shaw. _You __never __stopped __to __look __did __you? _Charles felt her push through his memories with abandonment, not taking the care he would have done. It raised the hairs along his arms, and caused him to shiver. _Of __course __Sebastian __is __a __mutant, __that __is __why __you __were __drawn __to __him, __why __you __couldn__'__t __leave __him. __You __don__'__t __have __to __leave, __you __could __come __with __us, __start __again. We are the higher order._

_No. I believe I am needed elsewhere. Maybe there is another world about to begin, and if so, there are people that depend upon me. I don't want to cause any harm tonight, so please, stay out. _

Charles pushed her out. He felt his influence over her to be the stronger, and she must have realised the same, because her face became more guarded. Her grip tightened around Shaw's arm, and Charles knew immediately that Shaw was waiting for a signal from Emma. If he wanted, Charles could have listened in, but there seemed little point. He didn't want to start a war with this woman, with any luck she wouldn't want him in Shaw life anyway, and would leave them alone.

She must have known there was no hostility in him, at least not to her, and not even to Shaw. He had been as honest as he could, after tonight, there would be no need for any of them to ever meet again. But Emma's revelation had caused something unexpected in Charles; a weight that he hadn't even known was there was suddenly gone. His fear over his plan was dissipating. Shaw was a mutant. That meant that the game had changed once more. It had evened the playing field, and Charles was no longer using his powers against someone defenceless, but against someone who also had unusual advantages too. After all, you fought with the weapons you were given; he just needed to make sure Shaw didn't decide to draw his, whatever they might be.

* * *

><p>Erik was aware that he was guarding Charles, he'd already frightened off a couple of girls who had tried to strike up a conversation with them both at the bar. Charles was busy trying to intoxicate his students, by agreeing to their every drink demand, and Shaw had mysteriously disappeared. This didn't fill Erik with much confidence, just because he couldn't see Shaw didn't mean that he wasn't watching. There were eyes in the skies; little hidden cameras were always spying.<p>

"Well your ex sure is intense," Angel commented as she propped up the bar, wedging herself between Erik and Charles. "I mean, wow, he spent a whole hour sitting over there staring at you, before he went. And what a total arse, he's now dating your sister? Except she'd been sucking face with Hank for the past half hour, so I guess that's off…"

"Hank and Raven?" Erik asked incredulously. "He was such an innocent boy when I met him at Oxford. What have we done to him?"

"Yeah, he's well and truly corrupted now," Angel said, sharing the same amused grin on her face as Erik was wearing. "No going back."

Charles was shooting them both the evil eye, when Raven appeared at his side looking rather flushed. There was a stupid grin on her face, which she was trying to bite back.

"He's waiting for you," she announced cryptically, brushing her hand through her hair.

"What Hank?" Erik asked. "I know he loves the professor, but seriously, this is going too far."

"No idiot," Raven scolded looking annoyed. "Shaw is waiting for Charles in his office."

"How do you know?" Angel asked. As far as she was concerned, Raven had been rather too occupied just now to be taking messages.

"Because he sent me to find Charles… after he dumped me," she replied with a huff.

"Well you don't look that upset," Angel commented.

"I'm not," Raven said with a scowl, before she turned to Charles. "Anyway you better hurry up and meet him, because I was supposed to tell you earlier, but I got distracted."

"Raven, please don't say anymore. I'm going," Charles pleaded. Hank was a good kid, and quite frankly anyone was better for Raven than Shaw, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear about it. "Erik, don't follow me, I'll be fine." But into Erik's mind he secretly pushed the thought, _ten__minutes_.

As soon as Charles had walked away, Erik found his eyes glued to his watch. For some reason watching for ten minutes to pass seemed very important. As soon as the minute hand hit the mark he was off, with Angel calling after him. He didn't know why, but he knew something was wrong. He could feel the panic building in his as he hurried towards Shaw's office. Charles was in trouble. The plan had gone wrong.

As he pushed the door open, he froze, a sickening feeling in his stomach. Shaw pulled away from Charles and pushed him roughly against the desk. A stack of files fell down onto the floor, followed by a rain of papers and receipts. Charles' face was momentarily stunned, his eyes were startled and his lips were swollen from Shaw's kiss.

"What the hell is going on?" Erik demanded. The sick feeling in his stomach turning cold and heavy, when Charles wouldn't meet his eye.


	22. Leaving the Past Behind

**Chapter Twenty Two:** Leaving the Past Behind

Shaw was laughing, the assured harsh laugh of a man who knew he had won. He looked from Erik's distraught face to Charles, who was busy avoiding everyone's eyes. Charles' pale skin was flushed, and Shaw realised that although he had finished with the man before him, Charles would always have what it took to attract him. Should their paths ever cross again he did not know what would happen, he wished for true indifference, but knew it would never come. But in order to feel superior now, Shaw knew that he had to take a hit himself, and cut his ties with Charles. He couldn't let anyone affect him so much, or turn his world upside down the way Charles had managed to. No matter what he might feel, Charles needed to go.

Because it was not in making people happy that Shaw found contentment, or enjoyment. He wanted and needed people to submit to him, for only then could he feel complete. But once they did, it saddened him to realise that they lost most of their allure, leaving him feeling empty once more, and despairing of their insipid behaviour. The laugh that escaped him now was months in the building, having been held back for so long, waiting to hurt the people before him. Seeing Charles Xavier broken was more delicious than keeping him whole, even if it was a shame to throw something extraordinary away.

"I tried to warn you Erik, but I suppose you thought you knew best after all. Now you understand that you don't have what it takes to keep someone like Charles interested. Because he will always want what he cannot have. He was always difficult like that. Now look at him, begging me to stay, after running away from me for so long…" Shaw paused as he stepped towards Charles, his hand reaching out for him. He took hold of Charles' neck, his fingers curling around the soft skin he found there, his nails digging in harshly, his thumb pressed into Charles' jaw. "But it is too late Charles. You know that I am always looking for the next thing also. I suppose it was fun whilst it lasted, but I've had enough."

"What are you talking about Shaw?" Erik demanded in a low and threatening voice. He was in no mood for games right now, and the anger that was flaring within him was making his judgement cloudy. He suddenly felt like grabbing hold of all the metal in the room, ripping it out of the computer and from the wires in the walls, and slamming straight through Shaw's black heart. The image taunted him in his mind, and as he looked into Shaw's face the temptation grew.

"Charles has been lying to you Erik!" Shaw shouted, pushing Charles away from him in an action that betrayed no affection at all. Erik saw Charles flinch, but he didn't move away. It looked as if he was determined to stand his ground and receive his punishment without complaint, either that or he was used to being pushed around. "He never ended things with me, he's been telling you lies. We've been together all this time, meeting in secret without you knowing. It's always been just me and Charles, you never mattered at all Erik."

Charles could feel the outrage and pain radiating from Erik, his eyes were filled with fury, and everything was directed at him. Charles had tried to prepare himself for this, but he was still overwhelmed by how much it hurt to cause Erik any kind of pain, especially when Erik couldn't understand why it was being done. Everything rested on the world believing what Shaw believed was true, and if Erik had the slightest doubt about this being real, then it would all be for nothing. Fooling Erik became paramount the moment Emma Frost walked into the scene, because Charles had no doubt that she would check Erik's mind for the truth.

But knowing this was for the greater good did not make it any less difficult. Charles desperately wanted to cross the space between him and Erik, and confess everything. He wanted to make Erik understand that everything was still OK between them, that nothing had changed, that this was all part of the plan. But Charles kept his eyes on the ground and a distraught and guilty look on his face, and kept his mouth shut. The thought of Raven and his students depending upon was the only thing keeping him steady. If Shaw found out about his students mutant abilities, Charles didn't think he would be able to save anyone from his greedy clutches, especially if Emma Frost decided to become involved. So far it did not serve her interest to be involved in Charles' plan, but he couldn't afford to risk anything.

"I don't… I don't believe you. Charles?" Erik didn't care what Shaw said, he wanted to hear this from Charles, and he wouldn't believe anything less. Only Charles wouldn't look at him, and Erik's mind was unwelcomingly silent. There was no calming voice belonging to Charles in Erik's head. He wished Charles would speak to him, because no matter what Shaw said, no one could fake that frightened glint in their eye, not the one Charles was showing him right now. "Just tell me the truth."

Charles looked up then, slowly his eyes lifted and Erik almost fell backwards with the shock of what he saw there. No, it couldn't be true. He didn't believe it. Not after everything Charles had said, all that they had done, there was no way any of this could be real. It was all some kind of nightmare, something he was sure to wake up from soon. But the sickening feeling in his stomach just continued to grow, and was now flooding outwards, attacking everything he had once known to be true and reducing it to nothing. He wasn't prepared for any of this, he had thought he and Charles were as solid as anyone could be. The secrets they had shared together could destroy them both, and they had trusted each other to the point of risking everything. Something just didn't add up, and yet the look Charles was giving him was in conflict to everything Erik had known to be true.

"That night you met him here, at Hellfire, did you really think me and him were finished? He might have been trying to give me the run around, but in the end, he always comes back to me. It was that night that he decided to give up running. We had too much history. But he managed to hook you in somehow, it is the same old story with Charles, looking for someone to save him."

Charles could feel confusion crashing through Erik's mind, clouding his judgement. He knew Shaw was getting to him, but there was more emotion involved now. Erik would believe everything Shaw told him now, because his mind was too blown to try and separate the lies from the truth. Also by accident or design Shaw had managed to say just the right words to confuse Erik. Erik had often mentioned himself the idea that Charles was looking to be saved by someone, and had spent all of his life being lost.

"Charles, say this isn't true. I don't know what you are trying to do to me, but I know that isn't really you," Erik begged, knowing that he sounded weak and pathetic. He was playing straight into Shaw's hands, giving him everything. Then suddenly, his expression darkened, and he half turned back towards the door. "Actually, you know what, I don't even care."

"Oh Erik, I think that you do," Shaw said, recalling Erik back into the room. "You see, last weekend Charles was here with me, giving me anything I asked for. There was no competition, he'll always be mine, and I've warned you of this before. All I'd have to do is ask him to leave here tonight with me, and you would never see him again," Shaw stopped to look at Charles, who was now wearing a hopeful expression on his face. "Tell me about last weekend Charles."

Charles didn't even have to lie. If Shaw wanted him to explain what last weekend had meant to him, then that was what he would do. He knew Erik was not ready to pull the puzzle pieces of truth out of this mess yet, and had previously admitted not being very good at sorting through the chaos of half truths, lies and facts that Charles scrambled in his wake. But eventually, he would stop looking so disappointed and disgusted, and understand.

"It was the best few days of my life. I felt alive for the first time, and that didn't have to hide what I felt anymore. I know that that moment changed me, forever," Charles said quietly. He was thinking of Erik's arms around him, of Erik's hands running up his jeans with promise of things to come and Erik's kiss on the inner side of his thigh. He was finally speaking the truth now, because Charles knew that he would never be the same again. From that moment onwards he had felt more accepted than he had ever done in his whole life. And it was all because of Erik.

Erik's face had turned deadly pale. His jaw set as his teeth clenched together, and his eyes turned steely.

_Don__'__t __Erik._Charles warned, he could feel the room vibrating under his feet and in the walls little wires were shaking, he could feel Erik's power burning beneath the surface, threatening to break out and destroy everything in its reach. _If __Shaw __discovers __that __you __are __a __mutant, __he__'__ll __hunt __you __until __you __give __in __or __are __destroyed._

_Like you Charles? Are you submitting or has he destroyed you? He's destroyed you for me that much is for sure._

Charles looked away. He didn't want to feel the ferocity in Erik's mind anymore, and didn't want to have anymore of it directed so strongly at him. It hurt too much to know that he had put in there and could do nothing to take it away. He was making Erik suffer, and in doing so he realised how much Erik had cared for him, or still did care for him. Charles couldn't bring himself to believe that this might cause Erik to turn his back on him, when it was all over there would be time enough to talk this through. But no one forgot pain like this, and forgiveness for causing it might not be something Charles deserved. Especially when it came to forgiving himself.

"I am sorry Erik," Charles whispered. The tenderness in which it was spoken halted Erik's rage, but Shaw's mocking laughter broken the moment.

A lot of the success of Charles' plan now rested upon Emma Frost being fooled, and not just in altering Shaw's memories. The axis of the plan had always been on Erik being unaware of what Charles had been up to so that his reaction would be real. Shaw had to believe that everything was over, that Charles had managed to lose everything, so that Shaw could finally leave feeling like he had destroyed him like he did everything and everyone else that defied him. He had to see Erik despair in Charles, and for Charles to be left with nothing.

"Don't you understand Erik? He never stopped being with me! It was at the Ritz that he agreed to my proposal, to be mine. I let him keep seeing you because I know Charles likes his little games, as do I. But he was so desperate to save his sister, that he was on his knees begging me in the hotel lobby," Shaw paused and looked at Charles with a sneer. "He was on his knees doing a lot more after that. Charles has always had a talent for…"

"I don't need to hear anymore," Erik interrupted.

Charles could see a tear threatening in Erik's eye, but it was kept at bay by the anger that flowed from him. His steely gazed fell on Charles, and his finger rose in warning.

"I don't want to see you again. Do not follow me," he choked before striding from the room and slamming the door behind him.

Charles stared after him open mouthed. The closed door had frightened him more than anything. What if Erik wouldn't listen to his explanations? What if he did, and he still didn't care? Charles had hurt him, and even if it wasn't real, Erik now believed that it was. Charles had known that he was going to be putting Erik through hell, but he had never realised how much it would shake at their souls, threatening to break everything that had ever made them happy.

It was with bittersweet success that Shaw slammed an official looking document into Charles' chest.

"There, that is what you wanted isn't it?" Shaw said smirking. "You can have it, if it is the price of getting rid of you. You've become too predictable Charles, and like Erik, I don't want you following me. If it weren't for that bargain we made, I'd take your sister with me. But unlike you Charles, I keep my promises and you can have her back."

He laughed as opened the office door and followed Erik out of Charles' life. Stunned and feeling too shocked to move, Charles staggered back into the desk and stared down at the paper in his hands. It had worked; everything had gone as it should, only Charles felt no joy. The deeds to Hellfire were heavy in his hands, and although he had paid more than necessary to buy Shaw's share of the place and take away his claim over Erik's life, Charles felt the price for everything else had been too high.

But Shaw was gone. Charles couldn't believe it could be so easy, surely there was something else waiting to take a piece of him, maybe just outside the door, something else waiting to knock him down. And then it arrived, as he tucked the papers into his back pocket and took a shaky step forward, the door opened once more and Emma Frost pinned him in place with a no nonsense stare.

"Don't worry little boy, I haven't come to blow your cover," she said shutting the door behind her with a loud snap. "You've managed to leave a trail of misery behind you haven't you? Although I suppose you've gotten what you wanted."

She walked forward and sat on the desk next to Charles, crossing her bare legs, and tapping her foot. The smile she wore wasn't friendly, but it wasn't threatening either, more inquisitive.

"I am sorry that you are not going to be coming with us. It might have been interesting to have someone like myself to talk to. You have clearly pushed your abilities to a place I am yet to venture to. The memories in Sebastian's mind are exquisite. Bravo. It would have been fun to have you tutor me," Emma said slyly. She tilted her head to the side to regard him. "But I suppose you will be busy training your own mutants wont you?"

"What are you…"

"Don't try any lie to me Charles, you know that is pointless. Those mutants that you brought to the club tonight, they are young and need someone to help them. But I must congratulate you, you found more than Shaw has."

"I _am_ their tutor, but not I the way you are thinking," Charles replied. He regarded her with a sceptical expression as if he was waiting for her to attack.

"Are you sure?"

"I…?"

Emma shimmied off the desk and walked back to the door. She opened it and waited for Charles to walk out before her.

"You now own a part of two ghosts," she said looking at the paper half showing out of Charles back-pocket. "You need to take care you do not become one yourself. Maybe it is time to look for a new direction and leave your failed relationships behind?"

Charles studied her face. So she had believed it. She had not delved any deeper into Erik's mind than the surface, seeing his anger at Charles and his hatred of Shaw. The stories in Shaw's and Erik's minds added up, there was no need for her to look any further, and when she reported to Shaw later, she would most likely tell him about the distressed state of Erik's mind and how his love had shattered into nothing.

"There is a room full of mutants out there waiting for someone like you to guide them into a new world," Emma continued. "I will be interested to know the path you decide to take."

"You sound like you want to come with me," Charles said as he stopped before her.

"No. No Professor Xavier, it is just my curiosity that you hear. I made my choice, and I will see where it takes me," Emma replied still smiling. "But do not worry, I have no interest in reuniting you with Sebastian if it is not your wish to be so. He needs people he can trust, and you would be a liability. But I suspect we shall meet again, the future is now so uncertain."

"I suspect we will," Charles replied. He stepped past her and walked out into the corridor, then turned back. "You are not planning on telling him the truth then?"

Emma shrugged.

"No. But one day he will find out what you are, and when he does, you should pray he never realises what you have done."

Emma's words haunted Charles as he walked away. The building he had just bought did not seem at all welcoming to him, and the papers in his pocket felt as if they were burning a hole. There was little point looking for Erik, Charles knew he would never find him in this place if Erik didn't want to be found. He didn't know if Erik would ever again want to be found. As he stood staring into bright flashing lights, a small hand found its way into his. Charles did not need to say anything to Raven, her sad smile told him that she already knew.

**Author****'****s****Note:**So here we are. The next chapter will be the last, and I hope it is not too much of a spoiler to say that it will contain a happy ending. I intend to wrap up all remaining loose ends in the final chapter. Don't forget to review! :)


	23. The End and a New Beginning

**Author****'****s****Note: **Alright, as promised this is the final chapter. I am feeling quite sad to be no longer writing this, but would like to say thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review and for the encouragement and motivation along the way. If you ever come back, I hope that you will find a much more streamlined version of this fic, where I have been busy editing. Especially the first few chapters where I knew where I was going, but not sure how to get there, I never would have made it to chapter 23 without you guys. Thank you!

**Chapter ****Twenty ****Three: **The End and a New Beginning

When Charles had woken it was to find himself back in his suite in the Ritz hotel, with someone's warm hand clasped around his arm. A small and familiar body was tucked up behind him, the embrace full of comfort. Charles kept his eyes tightly closed wishing that he could fall back into his dreams once more, where his heart didn't ache with every mournful breath. Rolling over, Charles gently pushed the halo of blonde hair off of Raven's face, and smoothed it back over her head. He looked down at her peaceful face and knew that no matter how much it hurt to have destroyed things with Erik, the thought of losing Raven would have ended it all.

Having been thus disturbed, Raven opened a bleary eye, mumbled something with a sleepy smile of good morning. She rolled away from him and stretched, flicked the duvet back and shuffled to the edge. She was wearing pink bunny pyjamas, and had never reminded Charles of the little girl she had been more. He was in danger of reminiscing. It had been a long time since Raven had wanted or needed to sleep next to him. When they had been children, Raven would often sneak into his arms whenever a thunderstorm was creeping towards them, or some other kind of frightening event was threatening to envelope them. It was a sorry tale of their childhood to know that it happened a lot, after all, there had been no one else to turn to save for each other.

Knowing that she hadn't left him all night, made his feel guilty. He must have disturbed her during the night, maybe calling out into the dark, perhaps even crying. His eyes felt dry and scratchy as if secret tears had been falling into his pillow. Raven had held him tight all night like a child. Her worried expression made his heart ache even more, for all that he had asked of her and still would do. Charles knew he would need all the comfort and love that she had to give.

"Charles," Raven said turning to look at her as she stood. Charles noticed that the sleeves of her top were too long and hung over her hands. "I hate to see you so unhappy. Please let's go and find Erik, he has to know what really happened. If I see you crying again it will break my heart."

* * *

><p>The students knew something was up when Charles arrived at the flat in the early afternoon. Hank gave Raven a blushing shy smile as she followed Charles into the flat. From the mess, it was clear that Erik wouldn't come home whilst the students were here. He would also not want the confrontation.<p>

Angel was busy playing mummy once again, boiling the kettle and making everyone coffee and tea. She'd clearly had everyone packing their bags this morning, and when Charles had a moment of peace after hearing everyone's stories about how much fun they had had last night, he could see in Angel's mind that she knew everything that had happened. Her guess was scarily accurate. She had known that Charles would want them all to go home so that he could try and sort things out with Erik, but also that he would be too polite to ask.

"Angel wants to go back to Oxford soon, we're mostly packed and ready to go. Apparently no one is allowed to be hung over today," Alex complained yawning. He took an extra large swig of coffee and stretched back on his chair. "Shame we cant take your car professor, we'd be home in no time."

Charles tried not to notice Hank and Raven whispering together in the kitchen, but it was clear they were making plans to meet up again. Or at least Raven was making plans and Hank was just agreeing in a rather stunned and stuttering voice.

_Thank you Angel, I think you've understood me more than anyone._

Charles saw Angel smile into her cup, and when everyone was in danger of relaxing too much, she had them all up and searching for the rest of their belongings.

"I'll call a taxi," Charles offered. He handed Angel some money. "I brought you here, so let me get you home."

* * *

><p>Raven sat with Charles on the sofa, holding his hand as they stared at the door, the tension growing. They continued in this way, for the rest of the afternoon until Charles worried that Erik wouldn't ever come back. The signal being sent was pretty clear. When he had almost given up hope there was a new sound. Charles' heart began to beat widely as they heard a car pull up outside, then silence before hearing footsteps from the lift to the door. Then came the jingling of keys before the door slowly began to open. Charles felt Raven's hand tighten in his, and knew she was worried. It was as if the moment lasted forever.<p>

Erik stepped into his flat then froze. For a moment he looked at Charles with stunned surprise, as if he hadn't expected him to be here. If it had been any other weekend Erik would have been right, but Charles had been prepared to wait all evening and drive through the night if he'd have to. But then Erik's eyes narrowed and his expression became less friendly. He slammed the door behind him. For the briefest of seconds Charles felt momentarily scared. Erik was suddenly overwhelmingly intimidating.

"For God's sake Charles, what do you want now?" Erik demanded, although his face was full of anger, he sounded more weary than irate in this moment. But still Charles felt Raven tense, maybe taking her cue from him.

"I have to talk to you," Charles said, knowing that he was begging.

"Well I can hardly stop you, can I?" Erik replied, his words cutting. He looked at Charles as if he was determined not to care about anything Charles said. He stood as if he was busy telling himself that if he stayed very still, then this would all be over quicker. "Let me guess, it was all pretend? That you were just tricking Shaw?" He paused, seeing hope in Charles' eyes before he turned away. "I've heard all of this before. Only now I am finding it hard to believe you."

"I know you are Erik, but please just let me explain." Rather than console Erik, Charles' pleading voice only seemed to anger him.

"How do I know you haven't been using your mind tricks on me all this time?" Erik asked knowing that he was being unfair. His voice suddenly raged and he stepped forward threateningly. Charles realised that this wasn't a recent concern; he had been waiting to be accused of this for a long time. After all, everyone he had ever confided in had eventually come to distrust him.

"How can you say that?" Raven demanded outraged, suddenly leaping to her feet and surprising them both. "You know Charles would never do anything like that! He had a hard enough time convincing himself to use his powers on _Shaw_, and he might never had done if it wasn't for Shaw's interest in me. Don't you dare Erik! Don't!"

Erik looked admonished for a moment, Raven's distress had been so heated that he didn't dare speak. He stepped forward looking slightly less certain of his own anger and took a seat in the armchair opposite Raven and Charles. Charles had said nothing whilst Raven had sprung to his defence, but Erik could see that he was digging his fingers into the sofa so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Erik didn't want to upset Charles; he hadn't even wanted to have this conversation until he knew how he felt about all that had happened. But there was nothing else to be done. Charles needed to say what he had to say, and Erik was going to have to listen. But Erik whilst he might allow Charles to speak, he was feeling too hurt to make this easy. He knew it was selfish, but he just wanted to be angry with Charles right now and he wasn't ready to forgive.

"I had to do it Erik, I hadn't wanted to, but I had no choice. I thought Shaw might be planning something, only I didn't know what it was," Charles said with desperation, as if he was racing against time. "His mind, although open to me, had many dark places within it. Places that I couldn't see through. I thought it was because I had been meddling, I thought I was hurting him. I've never seen a mind like it."

Erik had leant forward, as if leaning into Charles' words. He was interested in spite of himself, and his frowning face was at odds with the interest in his eyes. Raven sat down slowly, her attention fixed wholly on Charles, and it was the first time she had heard him share what he had been hiding from them both. Her breath was caught in her chest.

"When I saw Emma Frost, I knew that Shaw had started to distrust me. He suspected me to be a mutant, and that I was playing with his mind. Those dark places were the work of Frost, hiding herself from me, spying on me through Shaw's eyes."

"So you decided to make me believe Shaw's crap?" Erik said looking pained. "Made me believe you were still sleeping with him? Good God Charles, how could you do this to yourself? To us? What that man must think he's done with you! Can't you understand why I am jealous…" Erik stopped; he closed his eyes briefly as if he wished he could take those last words back.

Charles knew that Erik had meant to let him see his true feelings, that he still cared, and that he was hurt. Charles looked down at the ground ashamed. Erik was right, the images he had put in Shaw's mind had humiliated him. Emma Frost had taunted him about them, having seen everything that had been meant only for Shaw. But Charles knew that he couldn't have come out of this unscathed, in order to get away, he'd had to sacrifice something to Shaw. Humiliation in the end had been a small price to pay. He saw Erik's expression waver, as if he was ready to reach over and take his hand.

"Shaw tired of me because I was begging him to stay. When he saw how you reacted be bought all the lies I placed in his mind. Your reaction made everything real, because it _was_ real. Emma was watching _you_ Erik, she would have known a fake reaction. Shaw wanted to know that you hated me, and would have accepted nothing less. Not telling you the plan saved us," Charles paused. He saw the wavering expression in Erik's eyes, torn between wanting to believe and waiting to hold tight to his anger. "But I know that it broke something between us and I am so sorry. The moment Shaw walked away from me, it was the moment he thought he had won."

"Shaw is happy believing the lie," Raven said turning to look at Erik. "Emma Frost didn't care whether Charles went with Shaw or not, as long as he wasn't a threat to them. Shaw wont come looking for Charles, because he wants to believe he is the only one Charles could love. He wants to think Charles is suffering for the loss of him. He is so cruel."

Erik said nothing. It all made sense, he knew this in his heart, but he couldn't forget how betrayed he had felt. He knew as well as anything that given time he would forgive Charles, but it was all too soon. His mind couldn't catch up with what was happening, and he felt stupid and unwilling to admit he was wrong. His anger at Shaw was so mixed up that it was being directed at Charles. He wanted to hurt Charles. Then the feeling shamed him.

"Charles… Go home. I'll…"

"Shaw is a mutant," Charles said bluntly, the words coming out of his mouth without a thought behind them. He didn't care what he said, if it made Erik stop looking so hurt and brought him back to him.

"I know," Erik replied shortly. "You already know I know this… so why are you telling me?" Erik shook his head. "Charles you need to leave. I have to think about this. I'll call you."

Charles looked at Raven then back at Erik. It was clear that he didn't know what to do. Erik could see the conflict in his face; he was worried that if he walked out of here he might never get that call that Erik was promising. But Charles also knew that nothing would be achieved tonight, and with a heavy heart and a sickening feeling in his stomach, he stood and waked towards the door. The steps he took were heavy, taking him far way from what he wanted first. He walked past Erik as if he was willing him to reach out and stop him, but Erik remained where he was, and Charles opened the door to stare out at the bleak and empty corridor leading to the lifts.

He didn't know if Raven was following him, because he didn't dare look back in case his resolve broke and he started begging Erik to reconsider. But Erik hadn't said he'd wanted to end things, he'd just asked for some space, and Charles couldn't deny him that. It was a small price to pay in the hope of winning him back. He would hold on to that hope forever.

"He told me this would happen," Raven said as the front door swung closed. "That he would lose you because of what he had to do to Shaw. I am sorry that he chose me instead of you, but I was too frightened to tell him to chose differently. Please don't punish him for this, you don't know how much it will destroy him… and I will never forgive myself."

Erik stared at Raven unseeing; his nerves were frayed and about to break. She couldn't possibly know how much it hurt to turn Charles out of his home, and to see that despairing look in his eyes. Had he been more of a man he would never have let any of this happen in the first place. He should have punched Shaw the moment he had suggested anything had happened between him and Charles, and dealt with the consequences. As it was he could hardly even look Charles in the eye, because the reflection that he saw there shamed him. They had both let themselves be touched by the darkness that was Shaw's life, and they couldn't escape how it had shaped them. It couldn't be forgotten.

* * *

><p>Oxford had become a lonely place, when it never had been before. He felt like an outsider, a lost soul in a large city that no longer wanted him. Even his work could not hold his attention like it once did, his mind was wandering along roads that would have once alarmed him. To the outsider nothing had changed, his students kept producing good work and were progressing well, his lectures were always fully attended, and one of his recent papers had had just been accepted for publication in his favourite journal. These should have been happy times, but they were not. He felt more lost than ever.<p>

Nothing could distract him from the loss of Erik, the constant aching in his heart crept upon him from the moment he woke to the moment he closed his eyes at night. But even in his dreams Charles could get no rest, he relived his last moments with Shaw over and over, until he wasn't sure he could go on. Another weekend had come and gone, but once again no trip to London. Charles had locked himself away with his work, ignoring the days passing him by. When he felt himself thinking too much, he hid in the labs with Hank.

After a month of floundering in his empty new life, and when he thought he could bear no more, Hank had approached him nervously with an idea, something unofficial and highly dangerous. It had been impossible to ignore the fact that the students had been coming to him with too many questions. Questions that Charles had been unable to answer, about what would happen to them all now. They meant of course, what would happen now that they all knew each other to be a mutant.

Surely life couldn't just continue as it had done? With everyone looking the other way, and ignoring what was all screaming at them. But it wasn't until Hank had revealed his project in Charles' office one morning, presenting him with a blueprint plan of something otherworldly, that Charles realised he couldn't pretend this wasn't happening anymore. He had caused this, and he couldn't abandon these young people, not when they clearly needed him.

"I'm calling it the Cerebro," Hank announced, after he had placed the drawings over the top of Charles' desk, obscuring everything else, covering his old life with the new. "It will help us locate more mutants."

"And by the name of this machine, I assume I relies upon someone like me to use it," Charles said looking it over. From the sketches and the mathematical equations written and scribbled in all the free spaces of the page, it also looked highly dangerous and volatile.

"Correct," Hank replied grinning. It was clear that he had never even considered that Charles might want to shy away from this, and busy his head in the sand. He had no idea how much Charles just wanted to run away. His faith shook Charles' very soul. "Just imagine all those people who are like us, hiding in secret. Surely it is not right to let them stay like that? They should have a choice."

"What choice?" Charles asked looking up from the plans into Hank's young and trusting face.

"To be with us!" Hank replied as if it was obvious. "To find out what they can do, with people who are not afraid of them. Surely, everyone has the right to that?"

"Hank, I do not intend to take this any further. It is not for me to say how other people live their lives. Maybe these other mutants don't want to be found."

"I didn't know that I _wanted_ to be found, but I couldn't go back. Besides, Emma Frost said…"

"Emma Frost said what?"

Hank wouldn't answer, but Charles didn't need to hear anymore. It was obvious Emma had made her wrongful conclusions public. Hank had thought that they would all be working together now, for goodness knows what, which explained why everyone had been looking at Charles to lead them.

After this revelation, Charles had not stepped back into the lab for the next few days, and it was once again Friday, and another week had slipped by. His lecture was due to begin in half an hour, and he was feeling nervous. He didn't know why, only that he had been purposely avoiding Hank, Alex and Sean for the best part of the week.

The lecture theatre was full when he arrived, for some reason the students had been taking to arriving early these days, and were always in their seats by the time he walked through the door. He had a slide presentation prepared for today, to introduce a new topic in the syllabus, in a concise way. He dimmed the lights almost immediately and started the projection. As he stood at front of he room and clicked the slides on, the nervous feeling began to grow. There were butterflies in his stomach, and his cheeks felt as if they were burning. He felt as if he was under a burning spotlight as he spoke.

Charles had never been shy. He had been many other things, but never shy. He had no reason to be blushing in front of his students, there was not a question in the world regarding this particular topic that he wouldn't have been able to answer, and yet the nervous feeling wouldn't go away. He was glad when the next hour rolled around, and the lights returned to their brightness and the blinds on the windows were opened. It was only as he closed down his laptop that he realised he'd had an extra student. Erik was watching him from one of the seats, now sitting alone as the students filed out of the room.

"Excellent lecture Professor Xavier, you almost had me raising my hand to try answering your questions," Erik smiled genuinely, his posture friendly. He stood and walked down the many rows of seats until he reached the front. "You are as popular as you ever were. Maybe more so."

"I'm glad that you didn't answer my questions, I would have ended the lecture early had I known you were here."

Erik grinned, as if that idea pleased him. But Charles was nervous, he didn't know why Erik was here, and this sudden renewal of friendship from Erik was unsettling. Charles had prepared for more anger, but this was something he hadn't expected.

"You said that you would call," Charles accused, keeping his distance.

"And here I am, calling on you."

Charles waited for more, but Erik said nothing. His gaze burned upon Charles' skin in way that made the heat rise in his blood, and his face flush. Charles dropped his gaze.

"Erik if you've come to end things, please just tell me now," Charles pleaded. He didn't think he could take another moment of this waiting. Surely after all this time, Erik had realised how much easier his life was without him.

"I haven't come to say that," Erik replied gently. Charles could feel him trying to catch his eye, but refused to look up.

"Then what?"

"Raven came to see me," Erik explained, carefully choosing his words as if he was expecting Charles to start running away in any moment. "She told me that you were planning to leave Oxford and go back to New York. But she couldn't tell me why. Charles I was afraid to come here, I thought you might turn me away. I should never of accused you of altering my mind, I am sorry. But when I heard you were leaving…"

"Not until my term ends," Charles said suddenly, not believing what he was hearing. Erik had been afraid that he would be turned away? All this time waiting, and Erik had been worrying too? "But she had no right telling you that. I'm not leaving because of us."

"Then why are you leaving?" Erik asked stepping forward.

Charles turned and opened his briefcase; slowly he pulled out some papers and held them to his chest hesitantly. Charles met Erik's eyes nervously and held the papers out with a shaking hand.

"This is for you," he said as Erik took the papers from him. He waited an anxious moment as he watched Erik read them.

"But this says that I own Hellfire in its entirety. Shaw no longer has any claim… You bought Shaw out?" Erik asked disbelievingly. "You know I can't accept this."

Charles shook his head.

"I've been thinking on what Emma Frost said, about me leading mutants into the future. She was crazy of course, but it hasn't stopped the students treating me as if they expect something more. Hank said something the other day that has been haunting me; I can't forget it no matter how much I try."

"What did he say?" Erik asked. It hurt him to think how he had left Charles to deal with this all alone. He had freed them all from Shaw, now he had freed Erik too, and Erik had repaid Charles by turning his back on him.

Charles took a deep breath as if this whole conversation was agonizing for him.

"He said that mutants should be given the choice of whether they remain in hiding or whether they wish to join others like themselves. Hank is building some kind of machine that will use my powers to find other people like us Erik. I realised then that I don't have a choice, I have the means to help others, and so I must."

"Is this what you want?" Erik asked concerned.

"I don't want to start a war Erik. But I fear what Shaw might be planning. He is collecting mutants too, and I don't think it is for any good purpose. I can't let him be the only choice these people have, perhaps with us, they might have a better life."

"With us?"

"I meant… with me, in a place where they will be safe."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me Charles. You don't get to leave me behind, not after everything that has happened. I might never really understand you, but I cannot just pretend that you are not the most important person to me. However I might wish to."

Charles frowned.

"You want to forget me?" he asked.

"It would be easier," Erik concluded. "But no, I don't want to forget you. I want to be with you Charles. I'll come to New York with you if you'll have me. We can look for mutants together."

Charles smiled. His heart was swelling; he hadn't lost Erik, because he was right before him. They were finally equals, every secret forgotten and of no value, they were about to remake the world anew. But still, Charles knew that there was something about this that they would never see eye to eye upon.

"You do not want me to do this," Charles said after a time. "You don't think that I can."

"I think you are being very naive, but I will not try to stop you. I think Hank is right, mutants should be allowed to live a life without fear of themselves. But a gathering of mutants will appear as a threat. The world will not accept it."

"What if it is a school, a place of learning? I hoped that you would take those papers and start a new club with me in New York. Because I am going to run my own school, for mutants, in the empty house that I grew up in. And when I do, that place will no longer be just a painful memory, but somewhere I want to be… with you."

Erik shook his head.

"A school. And what happens when Shaw finds out, all your hard work will be destroyed. He'll figure out exactly what you did to him in that club, and I highly doubt that if he wants to hurt you for it, Emma Frost will stand in his way. She might have protected your secret this time, but if you set yourself up against them, and she wont be so indifferent again."

They stared at each other in silence.

"I'll take the chance if you'll come with me?" Charles asked in a small voice. "I hadn't even dreamed that you would want to… I didn't dare believe you would forgive me."

"Charles, in this we have both been stupid, had I told you right from the moment you arrived in my life that you were the only thing I'd ever wanted, then none of this would ever have happened. Had you never thought that there was something wrong with you, and that you had to pretend to be something you were not, you never would have met Shaw. But it happened. Now we have the power to take a new path, and I want to walk it with you."

"It will put you in danger."

"I will wait to see how the world turns before I decide where I stand. But right now, those kids are right, you're the only one who I would follow."

"I don't want you to follow me Erik, I rather you stood beside me," Charles smiled "I know with you I could do anything."

"And Raven?"

"Raven will come with me. She has a desire to try her hand at Broadway."

Erik smiled and pulled Charles into his arms, tucking Charles in close to him where he felt right to be. Erik knew that this was not his journey, but he would follow Charles until he found his place he had been searching for. His future might be uncertain, but he knew that in his heart he would love Charles forever, not matter where the world might take them. They would take only the best of themselves across the Atlantic and start anew. Together.

**The End**


End file.
